·lηтєяиαdσ Ẅαωαηαкωα·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: .:AU:..:¿Qué pasaría si en un Internado están los chicos de Total Drama y tú?:..:Inscripciones Abiertas Todo el Año:..:¡Resucitado!:.
1. Comienzo

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla.**

_**Holass!!!**_** Acá ando con otra loca idea, y bueno...De aquí saldrán bastantes disparates con los chicos ;)**

**Aclaraciones: Esto es un U.A (Universo Alterno) y aquí los chicos y varios OC (personajes) estarán es un internado/secundaria, y ahora esta agregada la nueva socia...Necrara (Onix :D, que me cedió varia escenas del Internado ;)**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

_

* * *

_

_Internado Wawanakwa_

-Que aburrido es esto -Se quejaba una rubia de ojos grises mientras estaba sentada en un banco.

-Ese es el problema de estar aquí -Le comentó un rubio de ojos azules sentándose a su lado -Pero por lo menos ellos se divierten -Le comentó señalando a un par de chicos.

Una pelinegra estaba escuchando música en un árbol, mientras lanzaba bellotas a la cabeza de un rubio algo enano...mientras un pelirrojo estaba subido al árbol y reía.

-Cuidado Elmet...El clima pronostico lluvia de bellotas -Dice el pelirrojo burlón...Mientras el rubio hace puchero molesto arreglándose su corbata.

-¡Deja de molestarme Dante!- Se queja el enano.

Onix ríe mientras lanza otra para otra rubia que se miraba al espejo pegándole a un bicho que le cae el cabeza.

-¡ Sacame esto de una vez! -Grita eufórica Stacy mientras corre con su espejo.

-Por favor, sólo era una hormiguita -Ríe Onix mientras la ve, y de pronto el par de rubios se acerca.

-hola Nia...Llegas temprano...-Saluda Dante.

-Si, hablando de temprano ¿Por que tu padre aun no abrió el dichoso colegio?...Me quiero escapar...-Dice Onix bostezando.

-Ya veo porqué ustedes están aquí -Dice una pelinegra llegando con aire de soberbia.

-Oh Heather, y como tu eres una angelita te quisieron internar -Dice con sarcasmo Onix molesta.

-Por lo menos no soy una delincuente -Le responde Heather con las manos en su cintura.

-Hasta que alguien demuestre lo contrario -Ríe Dante.

-No es una delincuente pero es una zorra -Le comenta Nia al rubio que tiene al lado.

-Hanna ¿Cómo has estado? -Le sonríe una rubia de ojos azules abrazándola contenta.

-Lindsay, ¿Puedes soltarme?-Le pregunta molesta mientras se intenta zafar del abrazo.

-Se nota que quieres a tus amigas -Le comenta Courtney llegando al grupo.

-Así que este año seremos los mismos de siempre -Comenta Duncan mientras abraza por la cintura a Courtney.

-No, este año el grupo aumentará -Habla Nia -Mi padre me dijo alrededor de 15 nuevos entrarán al internado a tomar clases -Explica algo seria.

-¡Yeah! ¡Tendremos más compañeros de fiesta! -Grita Geoff de la mano de Bridgette.

-¿Y cómo sabes que serán compañeros? -Le pregunta Bridgette divertida.

-Mi padre esta algo ocupado, así que el subdirector creo que se llama Chris algo...-Intenta recordar Nia.

-¿Chris McLean? -Pregunta Duncan sonriendo.

-Si, creo que es ese -Afirma.

-¿Harold no-se-que será el profesor de historia? -Pregunto Geoff riendo.

-¿Era el pelirrojo de lentes? -Pregunto Matt riendo- Si es ese, si estará en este año.

-¡Genial!- Exclamaron los tres al unísono (Duncan ,Geoff y Matt)

-¡Izzy esta de vuelta! -Grito la pelirroja saltando desde un árbol y cayendo cerca de ellos.

-Cuidado loca -Exclama Heather arreglándose el uniforme.

-¿Nunca cambiaras de humor? -Pregunta Gwen tomada de la mano con un pelinegro de ojos verdes.

-¿Volvieron a estar juntos? -Preguntó contenta Bridgette yendo con su amiga pelinegra.

-Si, y esta vez nadie se entrometerá entra los dos -Dice Trent mirando acusadoramente a Heather.

-¿Que? ¿Solo fue un beso? -Se excusa Heather riendo.

-Claro- Dice Gwen con sarcasmo.

-¡Miren!- Señala Lindsay, y todos piensan que son los nuevos.

-¡Llego Tyson! -Dice Lindsay mientras va hacia él.

-No llegó el bus con los nuevos aun -Dice Stacy mientras señala el lugar.

-¿Cómo creen que serán? -Pregunta muuuy sonriente Nia, y Matt gruñe un poco.

-No lo se, pero los conoceremos en poco tiempo -Contesta Courtney.

-Y una cosa...Nos separaran a la gran mayoría en los grupos de clase y en los cuartos...-Comenta Nia haciendo una mueca.

-¿Que? ¿Ya no estaré con Geoff y Elmet? -Pregunta asombrado y molesto Duncan.

-No lo se, pero si es nos separan le reclamaremos a Chris -Comenta Matt.

-¿Que sucedió con Chip? -Pregunta Lindsay acercándose con Tyler.

-Ya veremos que sucede -Suspira Bridgette.

-Ahora si esta llegando el bus -Anuncia Gwen.

-Y llegó Chris...- Suspira Heather.

-...Media hora tarde...-Agrega Courtney molesta mirando su reloj.

-Chicos, les presento a los nuevos estudiantes del Internado Wawanakwa -Dice Chris mientras señala al ómnibus -Bien, puedes bajar...Miley -Anuncia y baja una chica castaña, con ojos celestes bajar con aire de diva del bus.

-¿Este es el Instituto? Es un basurero -Comenta, haciendo que algunos rueden los ojos, otros rían y otros sonrían arrogantes.

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!!!**_** Se que tengo que seguir con las demás historias y eso...¡Pero no me resistí a escribir esto!**

**Y necesito que...**

**Si quieres entar al Internado Wawanakwa sólo debes llenar esta simple ficha: **

**1: ¿Tú nombre cuál es?**

**2: ¿Que estereotipo tienes?**

**3: ¿Amigo de quien te quieres hacer?**

**4: ¿Cuáles son tus gustos y disgustos?**

**5: ¿Que te enoja?**

**6: ¿Como te gustan los/las chicos/as?**

**7: ¿Aspecto físico?**

**8: ¿Como te llevas con los demás?**

**9: ¿Cómo usarías el uniforme escolar? (para las chicas es una camisa blanca, corbata bordo, falda azul y zapatos negros, y para los chicos es pantalón azul)**

**10: ¿A quien de IDD debería agregar o sacar como estudiantes? (los demás serán profesores, o consejeros)**

**Jajaja, eso fue mucho, así que me voy yendo!  
¡Nos leemos!**

**=^.^= Nyaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


	2. Nuevos Compañeros

**Disclaimer:** **TDI **no **me pertenece, y esto lo hago son fines de lucro, bla bla bla.**

_**Holass a todoss!!!**_** Creo que más de uno me quiere matar por la tardanza, ¿No?(No me contesten eso mejor )**

**Esta vendría siendo un tipo de base para la historia, así que el capítulo que sigue será mejor (Que fe que me tengo U¬¬)**

**Aclaraciones:** Más abajo esta la "ficha" con los personajes, por si alguno se confunde o algo así (inclusive vale para mi n.n)

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

_Internado Wawanakwa_

-_Chicos, les presento a los nuevos estudiantes del Internado Wawanakwa -Dice Chris mientras señala al ómnibus -Bien, puedes bajar...Miley -Anuncia y baja una chica castaña, con ojos celestes bajar con aire de diva del bus._

_-¿Este es el Instituto? Es un basurero -Comenta, haciendo que algunos rueden los ojos, otros rían y otros sonrían arrogantes._

-¿Que creías que era? -Pregunta Nia algo molesta.

-No lo sé, algo mejor -Le contesta mirándola de reojo.

-Hola chicos -Saluda despreocupado un chico de tez morena llegando al grupo, mientras ve que del bus bajan más.

-Noah,¿Que onda viejo?- Saluda Dante rápido, desviando la mirada hacia el bus.

-¿Todavía no vino Cody? -Pregunta el moreno y todos niegan.

-Ja, le gane te gane la apuesta -Le comenta al ver al chico llegar corriendo.

-Toma -Le dice Cody mientras le da un billete de 20 dólares.

-¿Que hay chicos? -Saluda LeShawna llegando al grupo.

-¿Alguien más quiere llegar? -Pregunta molesta Miley.

-Disculpa chica -Le contesta LeShawna algo molesta -Pero si no lo notaste, este es un internado, no una peluquería cara.

-Como sea -Gruñe mientras se acerca a Heather.

-¿Que tal chicos? -Pregunta una chica de piel morena clara, ojos oscuros, cabello corto hasta los hombros de color café oscuro peinado con una punta para cada lado, con una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda.

-Hola... Tú... -Comienza a saludarla Onix confusa.

-Soy Salem... Salem Elizabeth Taylor -Saluda alegre la chica.

-Hola a todos, yo soy Riaya Monick -Saluda una chica pelinegra de cabello muy largo con mechas color verdes, ojos verdes y una bandana negra.

-Y yo soy Cristal Monick -Saluda otra chica parecida a Riaya, pero con cabellos hasta la espalda, de un color rubio casi albino, pero con varias mechas azules, ojos verdes y con cara de inocentes.

-Saluda -Le sonríe Riaya a otra chica parecida a ella y a Cristal, sólo que tiene cabellos por las espalda negros y con mechas moradas, piercings en la legua, labios, nariz y oreja, de ojos verdes y maquillaje negro, pero como no ve que la chica da señales de que va a hablar Riaya la presenta :- Ella es Viviana Monick.

-Mira, tiene más piercings que tú -Le comenta burlón Matt a Nia, y esta sólo le saca la lengua, mostrando su piercing.

-¿Porque las tres tienen el mismo apellido? -Pregunta Lindsay, y más de uno se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Es que somos trillizas -Le responde amablemente Cristal.

-Ahhhh -Exclama la rubia -Por eso se parecen taaaanto.

-Bien... ¿No va a llegar ningún chico? -Pregunta Heather cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso espero -Le comento Miley mientras examinaba a las recién llegadas.

-¿Como están chicos? -Saludo una chica de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, delgada, de estatura media y tez blanca.

-Creo que te conozco -Se acerco Bridgette -¿Tú no estuviste estudiando surf el verano pasado?-Le preguntó curiosa.

-Eres Bridgette ¿No?-Le preguntó y la rubia ascendió -, súper, ya sé quién eres -Sonrió -Yo soy Lisa...

-¡Lisa! -Recordó la sufista alegremente mientras se ponía a hablar animadamente con la castaña.

-¿Que tal todo? -Preguntó con aire de campeón un chico alto, musculoso, de piel blanca pero sin llegar a pálida, ojos color azul muy oscuro y cabello negro despeinado, con una cicatriz que le atraviesa verticalmente el ojo izquierdo y un tatuaje con forma de dragón en el brazo derecho -Soy Kay -Les guiña el ojo a las chicas, haciendo que más de un chico gruñera, o frunciera el ceño.

-Este tipo me agrada -Le comenta Onix a Loki por lo bajo.

-¿No será que te gusta? -Le pregunta sonriendo de medio lado.

-Para nada -Niega la pelinegra -Además tu conoces mis gustos, yo no voy sólo por el "envoltorio" -Le dice mirando a cierto chico de espaldas.

-Ja, como digas -Suspira cansado.

-Bueno, ojalá que los demás sean así de lindos -Pensó en voz alta Heather, guiñándole el ojo de paso a Kay.

-A todo esto... ¿Alguien sabe donde esta la loca pelirroja? -Pregunta Stacy señalando a su alrededor.

-¡Izzy ya llegó con un amigo! -Se escucha la voz de la chica y luego se escucha una explosión proveniente del techo del internado.

-Genial, ahora tendremos más goteras en el techo -Comenta Nia con la cabeza gacha.

-Jajaja, ahora mira esto Izzy -Se escuchó una voz masculina en el mismo lugar en dónde se escuchó la de la pelirroja, y luego se escuha la explosión, pero seguida de una espesa nube de humo morado con verde.

-¿Eso es toxico? -Preguntó Miley mientras se tapaba la nariz y movía la mano abanicándose.

-Sólo es una mezcla de químicos inoloros-Habló Noah como si le hubiesen pedido la hora.

-¿Ósea que...?-Comenzó a preguntar Stacy.

-No tienen olor, estos tienen color solamente -Le respondió el moreno.

-Ahhh -Comentó haciéndose la que entendía.

-¡Chicos! -Se escuchó de nuevo la voz masculina, pero ahora un chico un poco bajito, delgado, de piel morena, cabello pelirrojo peinado en punta, ojos de color café ligeramente rojizo y sus colmillos se asoman en su boca, con varios arañazos en la cara y los brazos.

-¡Él es amigo de Izzy!- Gritó la pelirroja señalándolo -¡Él es Shade! -Grita contenta, pero luego se escucha otra explosión, seguida de una risa femenina.

-Jajajajaja- Ríe una chica desde arriba del techo, acercándose a donde esta Izzy y Shade -Hola a todos, yo soy Florencia Lawliet, pero díganme Flor -Anuncia sonriente.

-Bien, este año nos triplicaron el número de locos -Comenta molesta Heather agarrando su bolso con piedras.

- Creo que también nos aumentaron el número creídas -Comentó LeShawna cruzando los brazos molesta.

-Chicas, mejor no empecemos a pelear ¿Si?- Intervino Bridgette antes de que Heather le respondiera.

-Como sea -Se limitó a contestar la pelinegra.

-¿Que hay? -Saludó un chico de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, de altura intermedia, algo musculoso y bronceado.

-¿Quien eres tú? -Preguntó Duncan mientras chocaban sus puños amistosamente.

-Thiago Danuu ¿Quien más? -Respondió mientras seguía saludando a todos los del lugar.

-Genial -Murmuró Matt mientras se cruzaba de brazos algo molesto.

-¿Que te pasa? -Preguntó Nia confusa.

-Si viejo, haz estado muuuy callado toda la mañana -Habló Loki mientras bostezaba.

-No es nada -Contestó el rubio de golpe, mientras miraba algo molesto a Thiago.

-Hola... -Empezó a saludar una chica de cabello castaño claro lacio y en capas, ojos castaños y de altura intermedia.

-¡Hola!- Saludó animadamente Lindsay mientras la tomaba del brazo -Me encanta tu cabello, es taaan lacio -Le decía mientras le tomaba un mechón.

-Emm... ¿Gracias? -Le respondió algo dudosa.

-¿Que le pasará a esa chica de allá? -Preguntó Lisa mientras señalaba a una rubia de cabello largo y flequillo con mechitas fucsias, de ojos negros, delgada y bajita, con "buenas proporciones" y de tez clara sentada en un banco algo cercano.

-Quizás sólo sea tímida -Comentó Salem mirándola.

-Bueno, o es eso o es que quiere estar sola -Habló Gwen mientras miraba a las demás chicas.

-Hola a todos, soy Aiko Hayashi -Se presentó una chica alto, delgado (pero no tanto), de cabello color púrpura y ojos cafés, con lentes y en buena condición física.

-Hola -Saludaron todos animadamente, mientras entablaban conversación.

-Iré a invitar a esa chica de allá -Dijo Duncan, ganándose un gruñido de parte de Courtney -¿Que?- Preguntó inocentemente- Sólo la invitaré para que no quede sola -Se excusó y se fue hacia dónde estaba ella.

-¿Como están todos? -Saludó alegremente una chica de piel pálida, muy pálida, con ojeras, el cabello negro, corto y desordenado, los ojos azules, muy delgada.

-Chica, ¿No crees que estas muy delgada? -Le preguntó LeShawna algo preocupada por la joven.

-¿De que hablas? -Preguntó desentendida -Desearía ser más delgada -Dijo con algo de tristeza mientras miraba al suelo.

-No te lo tomes a mal -Le pidió LeShawna con algo de culpa por como hizo sentir a la chica.

-Esta bien -Le sonrió mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-A propósito, ¿Como te llamas? -Preguntó curiosa Lisa.

-Lilith Velian.

-Agreguemos a nuestro grupo a una anoréxica -Comentó cortante Heather.

-Buuueno, se ve que Heather no se ha visto en los espejos desde que rompió el último al intentar verse -Comentó burlona Onix mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

-Cállate delincuente de quinta -Le ordenó mientras se daba la vuelta para irse junto a Miley y a Stacy.

-Hazlo tú -Le gruñó la pelinegra mientras tomaba una bellota del piso y se la lanzaba a la cabeza.

-Que suerte, ya comenzamos con las peleas -Comentó Viviana con sarcasmo.

-Chicas, chicos, ella es... -Comenzó a decir Duncan al llegar al grupo junto a la rubia que anteriormente estaba sola.

-Soy Natalie -Se presentó la chica -Gracias Duncan, pero me sé presentar sola -Le comentó sonriendo amablemente.

-Como quieras nena -Le guiñó el ojo, pero Courtney le tironeo de la camisa.

-¿Que demonios te pasa? -Le preguntó molesta la morena.

-¿Me preguntas que me pasa y tú me tironeas de la camisa? -Preguntó divertido, y la chica rodó los ojos intentando no sonreír.

-¿No creen que están discutiendo por una idiotez? -Les preguntó Trent al ver la "escenita"

-Tal vez -Confesó Duncan divertido, y Courtney sonrió de lado.

-Hola -Saludó Noah a una chica de cabello rizado de color rojo, de ojos color miel, delgada, alta, de tez pálida, y usa lentes delgados como los de Harry Potter.

-¿Llegue en mal momento? -Preguntó la pelirroja señalando a la parejita de opuestos discutiendo.

-Para nada, así son siempre -Le respondió Noah mirándolos -Soy Noah y tú eres... -Empezó a preguntarle mientras le extendía la mano.

-Amanda Ivette Tonkin -Respondió mientras apretaba su mano.

-Noah -Le llamó Cody sonriendo más de lo usual -¿Ya tienes novia?- Le preguntó por lo bajo.

-¿Que idioteces dices? -Le preguntó mirándolo con la ceja levantada -No hace ni cinco minutos que estamos hablando.

-Eso es lo que todos dicen -Comentó el ojiceleste mientras se cruzaba de brazos con aire insinuador.

-Amigos, ella es Blanca -Apareció Lindsay agarrada del brazo de una chica alta y delgada, como la contextura de una modelo, de tez blanca normal, ojos color verde limón, y su peinado es largo, y de rizos formados y elegantes color negro, con un flequillo liso en el lado derecho. Con un lindo maquillaje, pero no en exceso -y tiene lindo maquillaje -Le felicitó.

-Jejeje, Linds, soy Bianca -La corrigió riéndose un poco de la ocurrencia de la rubia.

-Lo siento, iré mejor con Tyler- Sonrió y se fue.

-Esa chica apenas se acuerda de su nombre -Comentó Onix negando con la cabeza.

-Prefiero eso y no a una segunda Heather -Dijo LeShawna mirando al trío de creídos.

-¿Tan malas son? -Preguntó Amanda confundida.

-Malo sería tenerlas como compañeras de cuarto -Agregó Gwen mientras se acercaba a Trent.

-Me imagino... Sólo hablando de que ponerse, del maquillaje y como arreglar sus horribles caras -Comentó burlona Onix, haciendo que todos rieran.

-¡¡Hola a todos!! -Saludó alegremente una chica un poco robusta, estatura media, cabello corto negro, ojos del mismo color y de tez blanca.

-¿Que es ese olor? -Preguntó asqueada Heather desde lejos.

-Soy Raina Walters -Se presentó alegremente, mientras algunos se alejaban discretamente.

- Nia Night -Saludó media dormida la rubia.

-¿No sientes ese olor? -Preguntó confundida Cristal.

-Casi siempre respiro con la boca, y ahora tengo la nariz tapada -Explicó señalándose la nariz.

-Te recomiendo que te operes esa cosa que llamas nariz -Le comentó burlona Stacy.

-Y tú deberías pedir que te transfieran un cerebro que sepas usar -Le respondió molesta Nia, haciendo que Miley y Heather las miraran mal.

-Chicos... ¿No creen que estamos peleando demasiado? -Preguntó Natalie analizando la situación.

-Da lo mismo -Se escuchó una voz desconocida masculina -Al fin y al cabo nos van a separar ¿O no? -Pregunto que se acercaba

-¿Porque no me sorprende que te hayas dormido Austin? -Habló Nia burlona.

-Je, aún no me acostumbro a estas cosas -Le confesó divertido mientras chocaba puños con los demás.

-Mejor haz que tu padre cambie los horarios -Le dijo divertido Matt.

-¿Quien es tu padre? -Preguntó curiosa Aiko mientras miraba curiosa al chico.

-Por desgracia él -Contestó Austin mientras señalaba a Chris hablando por teléfono.

-¿No te agrada eso? -Le preguntó Lisa.

-Algo, en realidad... Prefiero estar en este internado que en casa con él.

-¿Porque? Si es que se puede saber...-Empezó a preguntar Bianca.

-Tres palabras -Habló Austin levantando tres dedos -Padre sobre protector.

-Así son los padres -Rió Geoff -Y hablando de padres... ¿Quien se anota para una fiesta padre?

-¡Yo! -Respondieron varios.

-Hola a todos -Saludó una chica de cabello negro un poco mas arriba de la cintura, ojos verdes azulados, de piel morena clara, estatura media color de uñas en las manos rosa pálido y con un zarcillo de Luna y en la otra oreja uno de una estrella y un collar de un sol; y accesorios en plateado, seguida de otro chico que parecía distante.

-¡Hey! -Le llamó Duncan al chico, que era alto, delgadamente normal y algo bien formado con músculos en los brazos y un poco notorios en el torso, de tez blanco normal, ojos color azul claro, y cabello liso pero un poco alborotado con estilo- ¿Quien eres tú?

-¿Porque te interesa saberlo? -Preguntó el chico con aire interesante.

-Viejo ¿No es obvio?- Le respondió como si el chico le estuvieren jugando una broma

-Es que nos estamos presentando todos -Interrumpió Trent amablemente para que no se armará lío.

-Bien -Suspiró -Soy Tomás... -Empezó a presentarse, pero se olvidó extremadamente de lo que estaba diciendo al ver a una chica pelinegra.

-¿Sigues en línea? -Le preguntó Kay mientras pasaba una mano enfrente de la cara de él para llamar su atención.

-¿Que? -Reaccionando de golpe -¿Que pasó? -Preguntó desentendido.

-Viste a una chica y... -Comenzó a hablar Duncan -Te gusta esa chica - Más que preguntárselo, lo afirmó mientras señalaba a una distraída Bianca.

-Claro que no -Negó de pronto mirándolo desafiante.

-Esta bien viejo -Dijo calmado Duncan.

-¿Nadie me preguntará como me llamó? -Preguntó la chica de zarcillos distintos.

-Bueno... ¿Como te llamas? -Le preguntó Thiago acercándosele.

-Soy Alexandra, pero la mayoría me dicen Alexa o Xandra -Le contestó sonriéndole demasiado.

-Bueno Alexa, yo soy Thiago, y si quieres te puedo hacer un recorrido a la institución -Se ofreció con aire galante.

-Ja, ¿Tú un recorrido a un lugar que no conoces? -Preguntó divertido Matt.

-¿O sea que también eres nuevo? -Preguntó la chica confundida.

-Powers, haznos un favor a todos y cállate la boca -Gruñó el ojiverde.

-¿Porque no sigues tu propio consejo? -Habló Nia, pero el chico sólo rodó los ojos.

-Matty... -Lo llamaba Stacy insinuándosele, hasta que Nia empezó a hablar con él y Austin "sin querer", y para nada opacar la chillona voz.

-¿Ya están todos? -Preguntó Chris viendo a todos los chicos.

-¡Esperen! -Pidió un moreno de cabello castaño oscuro muy despeinado, ojos esmeralda y con algunos rasguños en su mejilla derecha llegando.

-¿Otra vez te peleaste con un gato? -Preguntó Loki mirando al recién llegado.

-No, no me peleé con Nia -Sonrió mirándola divertido -Cuantas chicas -Empezó a darle una ojeada a cada chica del lugar.

-Ty... -Suspiro cansadamente -¿Todos los años tienes que hacer lo mismo? -Preguntó con una ceja levantada Austin.

-Ejem -Tosió -No me acuerdo que es lo que hago los años anteriores -Rió un poco.

-Ya que todos terminaron su reunión familiar anual podremos empezar con la apertura seria del Internado Wawanakwa -Habló seriamente Chris tomando unos papeles, hasta que vio a un bajo rubio corretear por enfrente suyo, aparentemente huyendo de algo.

-¿De que huyes? -Preguntó Courtney confundida.

-¡Las bellotas voladoras me persiguen! -Gritó, y por "casualidad" todos voltearon a ver a Onix y a Loki.

-¿Que? -Preguntaron inocentemente ellos.

-Como sea -Se quejó Chris sacando un par de llaves y acercándose a las puertas del instituto -Ahora queda oficialmente abierto el Internado Wawanakwa -Agregó feliz mientras abría las puertas orgullosamente - ¡Y que empiecen las clases!

* * *

******* Los personajes*******

**"Aguus" Fenix:** La chica linda y buena, _usa el uniforme prolijamente, tiene el cabello castaño claro, lacio y en capas, de ojos castaños y altura intermedia, la típica buena como un corderito._

**Aiko Hayashi: **La chica dulce, simpática y bonita, _usa la camisa del uniforme abierta con una blusa debajo en color negro, la falda azul un poco más arriba de las rodillas y zapatos negros con calcetas negras que llegan mas arriba de las rodillas, tiene el cabello púrpura largo y lacio, ojos cafes y usa lentes, amablemente adoradora del misterio. _

**Alexandra Mariana "Alexa" Blake:** La linda, algo torpe y amigable, _usa la camisa del uniforme algo ajustada para que se noten sus proporciones, la corbata de color negro y la minifalda por arriba de las rodillas y tacones bajos negros, es pelinegra, de ojos verdes azulados y tiene la piel morena clara, si te metes con alguien importante para ella tienes el riesgo de sufrir una gran venganza de su parte._

**Anastacia "Stacy" Tennyson :**_La rubia idiota y superficial, __usa el uniforme súper ajustado, la pollera ajustada y corta, la camisa sin abotonar en los primeros botones asi quedando escotada, botas corta sin mucho taco y medias celestes, tiene el cabello rubio manteca, ojos grandesde color marron y su tez es clara. __  
_

**Amanda Ivette Tonkin:** La chica inteligente que es bipolar, _usa el uniforme como todo una nerd, planchado, bien acomodado, con la camisa de manga larga y con una boina, tiene el cabello rizado de color rojo, unos ojos color miel, delgada, alta, una tez pálida, y tiene lentes delgados como los de Harry Potter, cuidado, es inteligente y bipolar._

**Austin McLean: **El chico muuuy relajado y calmado, _usa el uniforme con la camisa abierta por arriba y suelta por abajo, el pantalón largo y desgastado en los bajos, y unos converse negros, tiene los_ _ojos verdes, cabello negro corto desordenado, y de tez blanca, con algo de sombra de barba, y su complexión es alta y delgada, si te metes con él no hay problema... El problema comienza si te metes con sus amigos._

**Bianca Annie Urrejola:** La chica bonita, e inteligente que se lleva bien con todos, _usa el uniforme en la parte de la camisa con la corbata un poco desarreglada y suelta en el cuello, con algunos botones desabrochados al principio del cuello, la camisa afuera de la falda y la falda de corte normal, ni tan corto ni tan largo, usa polainas y en vez de zapatos usa converse negros, es alta y delgada, con la contextura de una modelo, tiene una tez blanca normal, ojos color verde limón, y su peinado es largo, y de rizos formados y elegantes color negro, con un flequillo liso en el lado derecho, y en su rostro siempre hay la cantidad necesaria de maquillaje, en pocas palabras, es una chica súper amigable... Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario._

**Cristal Monick: **La amigable, _usa el uniforme normal, ordenado pero sin la camisa dentro, tiene el cabello rubio casi albino y largo con varias mechas azules, ojos verdes y con cara fina, para confundirse con el menor de sus hermanas trillizas, cuidado si te metes con ella y eres muy machista._

**Dante "Loki" Rumanoff: **Delincuente piromaniaco primo de Onix, _usa el uniforme desarreglado, y la corbata sin atar, es pelirrojo de ojos verdes, alto y musculoso, si te metes con el podrías salir quemado._

**Elmet "Nariciso" Rumanoff**: Blanco de las bromas de Onix y Loki, _usa el uniforme muuuuy arreglado y aromatizado con olor a rosas, con un infalible pañuelo celeste en su cuello, es bajo, rubio de ojos azules y con rasgos demasiados femeninos, en su tiempo libre (y en el tiempo ocupado) es el blanco de todo tipo de bromas._

**Florencia "Flor" "Loca" Lawliet: **La chica loca, artista, otaku, solitaria, bipolar, alegre y tímida,_usa la camisa del uniforme por afuera con un cinturón de tachas negras, la pollera más corta con un short negro abajo así que no le preocupa el viento o que se la levanten claro que tampoco es una minifalda, en vez de zapatos zapatillas negras con calaveras, la corbata desarreglada y pulseras de tachas en la mano derecha y pulseras contra el mal de ojo en mano izquierda junto con una pulsera negra con estrellas, es alta ,de cabello castaño oscuro con flequillo a la derecha y rulos hasta por arriba de los hombros, tan pálida como papel, ojos color miel y tiene un tatuaje en forma de luna en cuarto creciente en la mano derecha, mejor hazte amigo de ella, no la querrás tener como enemigo ¿Verdad?_

**Kandragora "Onix" Rumanoff:** Delincuente escapada de varios reformatorios, _usa el uniforme "algo" desarreglado con una calza negra por debajo, es pelinegra de ojos bordos y de tez clara, delgada y algo alta, no la jusguen sólo por su apariencia, puede que te deje con más agujeros que un queso._

**Kay Mitchell O´shea: **El más rudo del grupo, _usa el uniforme con la camisa con las mangas cortadas y abierta, debajo una playera negra, el pantalón muy desgastado y algo decolorado y unos tenis azul oscuro con plateado en vez de zapatos, la corbata simplemente la "olvida", yo que tú no lo llamó Mitch..._

**Lilith Velian: **La anoréxica que vive en su propio mundo, _usa el uniforme con un lindo sombrero bombin con un lazo color azul, su camisa siempre estará arrugada, la corbata mal puesta y la falda arrugada, aunque parece no importarle eso, ella tiene la_ _piel pálida, muy pálida, ojeras, el cabello negro, corto y desordenado, los ojos azules y es muy delgada, aunque preferiría "ser más delgada aún", es una chica agradable y alegre la mayoría del tiempo, bueno, todo el tiempo._

**Lisa Brick: **La chica "normal", _usa el uniforme correctamente, pero con la corbata "algo suelta", tiene cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, delgada, estatura media y tez blanca, amigable con todos... Salvo con Justin._

**Malcom Shade: **El raro o el loco, _usa el uniforme con el pantalón cortados hasta las rodillas, unos calcetines blancos y zapatos cafés, la camisa de manga larga arremangada hasta los codos y la corbata atada alrededor del cuello y colgando hacia atrás, además una gorra azul con rojo volteada hacía atrás, es un poco bajito, delgado, de piel morena, cabello pelirrojo peinado en punta, ojos de color café ligeramente rojizo y sus colmillos se asoman en su boca y siempre trae varios arañazos en la cara y los brazos, además usa varias pulseras de tela de colores en las manos, es buen amigo de Izzy y si los ves a los dos juntos corre antes de que veas una gran explosión._

**Matthew "Matt" Powers:** El chico idio... Ejem, el demasiado "inocente", _usa el uniforme demasiado suelto, la camisa desabrochada en la parte de arriba, y abajo malpuesta (una parte dentro del pantalón y otra fuera de él), la corbata desatada (hasta que se la vea Nia y se la ate), tiene el cabello rubio, con mechitas platinadas, y peinado desordenadamente, con algo parecido a un jopo con mezcla de mohawk de lado, ojos celestes y alto, se comporta como un payaso la mayoría del tiempo, aunque no lo sea realmente pero ¿Quien nota la diferencia?_

**Miley Zey: **La chica obsesionada,_ usa el uniforme con la pollera mini-minifalta, la camisa ajustada y puesta por afuera, tiene el cabello castaño medio ondulado, ojos celestes y de tez blanca. Si te interpones en el camino entre ella y Thiago puede ser que resultes lastimado, en sentido literal._

**Natalie Valentine: **La chica dulce y problemática, _usa el uniforme con La camisa blanca con mangas cortas y ajustada con un cardigan fucsia abierto o una chaqueta de cuero si hay lluvia, la corbata tiene algunas calaveras bordadas, la falda corta y con un cinto con tachas, medias de red y borcegos grises cortos, tiene el cabello rubio, largo y con flequillo, a veces con mechitas fucsias o negras, ojos negros, delgada y bajita, lo que se dicen " buenas proporciones! y de tez clara. Las apariencias engañan... Cuidado con las chicas en especial._

**"Nia" Night: **La torpe, algo caprichosa e infantil, _usa el uniforme con la camisa muy ajustada sin abotonar en los dos primeros botones para quede "algo escotada", y por afuera en la parte baja, la pollera sería una minifalda tableada en un azul muuuuy profundo, los zapatos serían botas con algo de taco y largas (por abajo de la rodilla), con medias blancas por encima de la rodilla, tiene el cabello largo, lacio y rubio, con un flequillo cayéndole en el lado derecho, siempre con una diadema plateada con pierdas, tiene ojos grises-azulados, tez blanca y no es muy alta (el porqué de sus botas). Hay pocas cosas que odia... Entre ellas a su prima Stacy y a que le coquetean a Matt, si no eres Stacy o no le haz coqueteado a Matt te llevarás muy bien con ella._

**Raina Walters: **La chica asquerosa, _usa el uniforme normal, pero con una mochila en forma de zorrillo (y que huele a uno), es un poco robusta, estatura media, pelo corto negro, ojos del mismo color y tez blanca. Es una chica muuuy alegre y divertida, se su amigo si aguantas el olor._

**Riaya Monick: **La aventurera, _usa el uniforme con la falda normal, pero las camisa la usa arremangada hasta los codos y la corbata siempre floja , tiene el cabello muy largo de color negro, ojos verdes y tienes unas mechas verdes también, además siempre usa una bandana negra en el cabello que nunca se la quita. Intrépida chica si logras conocerla._

**Salem Elizabeth Taylor: **La chica amable y torpe, _usa el uniforme con la falda no muy corta, la blusa algo pegada por sus buenas proporciones y la corbata con un nudo extraño porque no sabe atarla, lleva botas en vez de zapatos y una gorra negra, su estatura normal, igual la complexión, piel morena clara, ojos oscuros, cabello corto hasta los hombros de color café oscuro peinado con una punta para cada lado, una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda. Y usa de accesorios una pulsera negra de cuero en la mano izquierda y aretes de dado negros. Amable y torpe ¿Que más se puede decir?_

**Thiago Danuu:** El chico malo no tan malo, _usa el uniforme desarreglado, pantalón suelto y converse oscuros, tiene el color de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, altura intermedia, algo musculoso y algo bronceado. Aunque aparente algo no lo creas, si dice ser malo... Tampoco lo creas._

**Tomás Fernandez:** El guapo y popular chico incomprendido, _usa el uniforme todo desarreglado y la camisa ultra mega desabrochada, dejando ver una musculosa negra, los pantalones un poco más abajo de lo normal y en ves de usar zapatos usa converse, y su corbata desarreglada, y cuando esta en fiestas se lo pone en la cabeza, es un chico alto, delgadamente normal y algo bien formado con músculos en los brazos y un poco notorios en el torso, de tez blanca normal, ojos color azul claro, y cabello liso pero un poco alborotado con estilo.¿Que pasaría si este chico se enamorará a primera vista de una chica? Bueno... Ya lo hizo..._

**Ty Gray: **El bromista infantil, _usa el uniforme arrugado y malpuesto ya que siempre se duerme y apenas se lo llega a colocar bien, y la corbata casi nunca la trae puesta, tiene la tez algo morena y el cabello castaño oscuro muy despeinado, tiene ojos esmeralda y varios rasguños en su mejilla derecha_. _Si estas aburrido el hiperactivo de Ty de seguro de entretendrá._

**Viviana "Black" Monick: **La deprimida_,__ usa el uniforme con la Camisa afuera, falda un poco corta (Sin llegar a lo obsceno) y en vez de zapatos escolares, botas, y un viajar de pulseras moradas y negras, tiene cabellos por las espalda en negro y con mecha moradas, piercings en la legua, labios, nariz y oreja, ojos verdes y maquillaje negro. Feminista... Mejor que no conozca al profesor de Física Ezekiel._

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!!!**_** Perdón si a alguien le ofendió algo de alguna parte, me lo dice y lo cambio ^^ y con los personajes en IC o OCC (más de esto seguro...) En el siguiente si aparecerán como deben ser, lo prometo ;)**

**¿La excusa de porque no actualice antes? Bueno... No sabía como comenzarlo ¬¬ pero en fin... El siguiente será mejor!**

**Y unas preguntitas...**

**1) ¿Te gustó alguien del grupo para formar pareja?**

**2) ¿Quieres que pase algo en el Internado?**

**3) ¿Con quienes quieres compartir el cuarto? (Son mixtos, hasta de a 3 por habitación)**

**Y se me acabaron las preguntas... En fin... ¡Me voy yendo!**

**¡Nos leemos! ¡Besos!**

**=^.^= Nyaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


	3. Primer Día Para Los Que Llegaron Tarde

**Disclaimer: TD series **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah...**

_**Hello Everbody!**_** Pensaban que este fic nunca más continuaría? Yo también pensé lo mismo pero he aquí la conti! (Es una de las que más ha tardado... Aún recuerdo que el día que escribí el segundo chap fue en la misma madrugada de febrero que tenía examen de física y que estaba en una pijamada xD... Febrero del año pasado D:). Yaa, ando emocionada con esto :)**

**·Aclaración» **Recuerdan los epis anteriores? Olvídense de algunas entradas de algunos personajes ya que algunos serán profesores :O (Sí, contradicción...) **Este chapter ocurre unas dos semanas luego del inicio de clases... Lo demás se los digo abajo... Así que... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

**Primer Día Para Los Que Llegaron tarde**

—Y por aquí están los baños–los guiaba animada una castaña amablemente.

—Creo que ella piensa que es una especie guía para turistas –comentó por lo bajo una chica de tez blanca, altura promedio, en buena condición física, cabello negro azabache en capas con un rayo color verde fosforescente y otro violeta, el cabello hasta abajo del hombro, un poco liso, con un flequillo liso inclinado del lado derecho. Ojos negros azulados y pestañas rizadas, labios rosas y que respondía al nombre de Jessica. Del grupo sólo las otras tres chicas y dos chicos rieron ante el chiste. —¿Acaso él nunca sonríe?— Le preguntó entre curiosa y burlona ahora a la rubia presente refiriéndose al hermano de ella.

—Sólo a veces –contestó Soren dulce e inocentemente mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisilla infantil cuando miraba a su hermano Joseph. Mientras que ella era de estura media y delgada sin llegar al extremo, de piel casi pálida pero no tampoco exagerando, su cabello rubio lo llevaba muy rizado a la altura de la cintura, con mejillas algo sonrosadas y con unos expresivos ojos color verde claro, él era muy alto y delgado, muy pálido y con ojeras gracias marcadas, su cabello rubio era liso y algo largo, recayéndole por sobre los hombros, y además sus ojos verdes que son poco expresivos, contrariamente a los de su hermana.

—Si tú lo dices… —Rió levemente Arellys sin creer que eso llegara a pasar.

— ¡Hey, viejo!— Lo llamó un castaño dejando que el grupo siguiera sin él mientras esperaba a un chico. Therence (aún desde lejos) volteó a ver quién era el que se había quedado atrás. Sólo vio su aspecto y cicatrices y decidió quedarse con los demás —¿Por qué te quedas atrás? No mordemos –rió de su chiste mientras esperaba respuesta del solitario hombre que veía la intersección de pasillos.

—Prefiero estar solo –sentenció el que parecía haber salido de una guerra serio, causando un pequeño escalofrío en el amigable chico.

—Tus deseos son ordenes –se despidió riendo levemente nervioso mientras alcanzaba a los demás. La verdad, cuando ese chico (Jesús Agustín según había escuchado en la presentación con la secretaria) había sacado un pequeño cuchillo quien-sabe-para-que le había dado un escalofrío.

—¿Pasó algo?— Interrogó Courtney dándose la vuelta para ver al grupo. Se sorprendió un poco al ver el estado de Mateo que parecía muy agitado por la corrida ya que ella caminaba rápido y no esperaba.

—Sólo se cansó por su corridita –canturreó la chica de cabellos negros largos y ojos grises claros achinados con una sonrisilla pícara.

—Es que corrió desde muy atrás –complementó Bou mientras parecía auxiliarlo.

—La chica tiene razón— sonrió Mateo ya recuperando el aliento.

— ¿Cuál de las dos chicas?— Bromeó Jessica al notar el aspecto demasiado andrógino de Bou. Sanosuke (otro del mismo grupo) tosió reprimiendo una risilla ante el comentario, Soren en cambió no disimuló demasiado su risilla y Arellys rió sin ningún drama mientras Joseph no le veía la gracia.

—¿Eh?— No comprendió el chico mientras Bou arrugaba su nariz un poco antes de sonreír de vuelta.

—Sigamos –más que pedir u ordenar Joseph lo sugirió pero, por su tono de voz tan serio Courtney lo tomó más como una orden.

—¿Y el salido del campo de batalla?— Jessica lo buscaba con la mirada pero no encontró rastro de él.

—¿Quizás encontró su grupo?— Sugirió Soren señalando algunas puertas.

—Lo dudo –le comentó su hermano al oído cuando vio la mueca de su supuesta guía.

—Mejo sigamos –la morena hacía un ademán con la mano mientas avanzaba. –Ya lo encontraremos. –Y los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

—¿Entonces sólo hay tres grupos?— Se asombró un poco Lys mientras Courtney les daba sus horarios respectivos sacados de la oficina del director.

—De momento sí, pero hay días y asignaturas en donde algunos comparten clase sin importar el grupo o en las cuales sólo quedan dos grupos.

—Joseph, ¡estamos juntos de nuevo!— Se alegró la rubiecita mientras abrazaba a su hermano luego de ver que tenían asignado el mismo grupo. El chico sonrió levemente pero como los demás estaban aún viendo sus horarios no lo notaron.

— ¿A alguien más le tocó la clase C?— Preguntó la pelinegra luego de _ver detalladamente_ sus horarios.

Y un grillo sonó mientras los restantes se miraban.

—Tomaré eso como un no…

—¿Y en la clase B quién está?— Ahora fue el turno de Lys que miraba de soslayo esa letra al lado de la palabra 'Curso'.

—Creo que yo –respondió Therence mientras se preguntaba interiormente si le habría tocado con su hermana. Iba a agregar algo más pero un golpe y una risotada se hicieron presentes del otro lado del pasillo. Courtney bufó al reconocer quien era.

—¿Ahora qué hizo?— Enarcó una ceja mientras (casi olvidándose el pequeño grupo a cargo) se dirigía a ver qué desastre había causado Kay. —¿¡Están locos o que!— Gritó Courtney fuera de sí al ver a ambos chicos pelear con cuchillo en manos y parecer disfrutarlo.

—¿A dónde vas?— Le preguntó Soren viendo que su hermano se dirigía al baño, pero no precisamente por tener ganas.

—Ni te atrevas a acercarte, es muy peligroso. –Y luego de advertirle fue hasta ahí.

—No los conozco pero creo que esta no es la solución –decía Lys asombrada con ese _recibimiento._

—Definitivamente este lugar no es seguro para Salem –frunció el seño Therrence mientras ayudaba a la morena a tranquilizar al par.

—Sabía que ese sujeto era peligroso… —Pensó Mateo mientras pensaba una solución junto con Mel.

Sin previo aviso un balde de agua helada mojó tanto como a Kay como Jesús, separándolos al instante y… Mojando a Courtney que intentaba alejarlos.

—Ya están separados –dijo indiferente el rubio mientras dejaba a un lado el balde y se acercaba a su hermana.

—Tú sí que sabes pensar –le sonrió Melanie un tanto sorprendida.

—Sí, como sea –contestó indiferente, haciendo que ella bufara un poco.

—Chicos… —De nuevo hablaba Courtney. –Iré a cambiarme el uniforme, ¿Qué tal si van yendo a su grupo?— Decía mientras señalaba un pasillo.

—Bien, creo que me perderé antes de llegar al salón para los "A" –rodó los ojos Jessica alargando la letra con una sonrisa burlona mientras la _guía _se marchaba.

—¿Dijiste salón A?— Preguntó con interés y sonrisa galante Kay acercándose.

—Sï, ¿acaso no te lavaste bien las orejas?— Bromeó ella mientras veía a los demás separarse.

—Seremos compañeros de grupo entonces.— Rió burlonamente él intentando aprovecharse de la situación.

—Eso parece –le sonrió ella sin perder el toque burlón –pero, cassanova, no te emociones –le guiñó el ojo antes de comenzar a caminar y dejar a Kay atrás y con una sonrisa orgullosa y arrogante.

Mateo por su parte se había dado cuenta tarde de que estaba en el salón A. Bah, llegaría tarde. No quería hacer mal trío y confiaba en llegar por su cuenta.

* * *

—Y… ¿Eres nueva?— Intentó sacar un tema para entablar conversación mientras ambos buscaban la clase B.

—Sí, al igual que tú –le contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros y pasando curiosamente por la clase A en donde según se veía con la puerta abierta, una pelinegra intentaba ahorcar a un pálido profesor.

—Parece que aquí están todos locos… —Murmuró la pelinegra siguiendo su camino y viendo por una ventana del corredor a una chica extremadamente delgada descalza y sentada en un rama alta de un árbol y a un rubio asoleándose en pleno patio. –Sí, están todos locos…

—¡Blaineley!— Gritó un hombre casi en tono agudo al final del pasillo mientras se escuchaba bajar las escaleras a gran velocidad.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado?— Se preguntó Therrence en voz alta mientras miraba a Lys curioso,

—Mejor vamos a ver, quizás encontremos el bendito salón… —Comentó suspirando mientras comenzaban a ir con rumbo a la escalera.

* * *

—Creo que fue mala idea que viniéramos aquí –insistía su hermano viendo el lugar.

—Vamos, Joseph, el lugar no es tan malo –sonrió Soren revisando sus horarios y viendo que tenían Arte.

—Si te olvidas de la pelea con cuchillos todos parecen amables –aportó Bou con una gran sonrisa.

—Claro, porque eso es un detalle insignificante –le recriminó su hermano viéndolo de reojo y enarcando una sonrisa.

— ¡Hey!— Los llamó una chica rubia al lado de una puerta abierta junto otra pelinegra que gritaba hacia adentro del salón.

—¿Y tú eres…?— Preguntó Melanie mientras se acercaba seguida de los demás.

—Cristal Monick –sonrió amablemente y luego señaló el torso de su copañera (ya que la chica estaba con la cabeza dentro del salón gritándole cosas a una tal "Miley")— y ella es Alexa Blake.

—Un gusto –volteó a verlos y les sonrió antes de volver a asomarse a su salón para tirarle el borrador a esa chica. —¡Búscate otro modelo! ¡Prueba con el profesor! ¡No me interesa, él es mío! –eran algunas cosas que decía sin lanzar improperios.

Joseph le dedicó una mirada a Soren, quien reía inocente ante la situación mientras entraban y veían al (disque) profesor de Arte… Un morocho de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos celestes que se miraba al espejo.

—No le presten atención, sólo es un idiota que se cree una cara bonita –les dijo una chica de ojos verdes ocultando de inmediato el dibujo del profesor Justin siendo comido por tiburones. –Soy Lisa, Lisa Brick –se presentó —¿y ustedes?— miró al grupo, pero antes de que pudiera alguno responder un castaño de ojos verdes intentaba separar a una rubia y a Alexa para que no se tomaran de los cabellos.

—Típico… —Rió levemente Cristal al ver la escena, mientras que del otro lado una pelinegra se encontraba tirándole bolas de papel a la castaña que intentaba concentrarse en la tarea.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres?— Se volteó molesta (ya que estaban sentados por orden de lista).

—Mi iPod se quedó sin batería, ¿tienes una de más?— Le preguntó burlona mientras seguía tirando papeles que desesperaban a la Priston.

—En primera, no se puede escuchar música en clase, y en segundo lugar… ¿Estás aburrida porque te separaron de tus primos por castigo?— Sonrió orgullosa, callando a la Rummanoff momentáneamente, pero no por quedarse sin palabras… La rumana le había tirado una cucaracha al hombro.

—Esa chica no tiene remedio… —Negaba con la cabeza una morocha que respondía al nombre de LeShawna.

* * *

—¡Alá! Ya encontramos el salón –se alegró Terry mientras abría la puerta y como todo un caballero dejaba pasar a Lys primero. La cara de ella era todo un poema.

—Encontramos el salón pero… Está vacío…

— ¿Vacío?— Preguntó desilusionado el rubio, dejando caer la cabeza con aire resignado.

—¡Al fin los encuentro!— Una mujer morocha y con el cabello morado atado en una coleta apareció emocionada enfrente de ellos. –Ustedes son del grupo B, ¿no? –Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza. –Tienen dos horas libres ya que su profesor McGrady se lesionó por causa de una broma y su prefecta Andrew's se acaba de caer de las escaleras "misteriosamente" ya que su silla de ruedas se fue para otra dirección… —Dijo quedándose pensativa.

—¿Y donde están los demás?— Preguntó la pelinegra al notar que aquella mujer era una de las prefectas asignadas.

—En el patio, afuera, en el comedor, en los pasillos y tres están en la dirección –se encogió de hombros y luego reaccionó. –Por cierto, mi nombre es Sierra Campbell y soy la prefecta del grupo A.

— ¿Y si usted es del grupo A no tendría que estar con ellos?— Preguntó Terry.

—Sí~— Alargó la i con una mueca –pero Josh, el prefecto del grupo C está con Blaineley en la ambulancia, Chris está en la dirección y supongo que no que el Chef Hatchet está ocupado en la cafetería.

—Eso explica mucho… —Comentó el chico sin entender todo lo que decía Sierra.

—¿Son los nuevos?— Se acercó una chica de lentes y de un largo cabello púrpura liso. De nuevo el par asintió con la cabeza.

—Aiko Hayashi, un placer –les sonrió mientras Sierra aprovechaba para ir a acosar, ejem, hablar con el profesor Anderson.

—Therrence Taylor –se presentó respectivamente.

—Arellys Hicks –hizo lo mismo que el rubio.

—Bien, ya que los demás andan haciendo sus cosas les presentaré a nuestros compañeros, ¿les parece?

—En lo posible, si me dices donde está Salem quedo contento –le dijo sinceramente y la chica no pudo reprimir una leve risilla.

—Entonces, ¡vamos a buscar a Salem primero!

* * *

—Ya escúpalo –decía una pelinegra mientras miraba desganada el techo de la oficina del director.

—Señorita Monick… Esta es la tercera vez _en la semana_ que ataca a su profesor de física –dijo el director McLean mientras veía la hoja del reporte y hacía mucho énfasis.

—No es mi culpa, es un cerdo machista –se defendió ella con semblante indiferente.

—¿Cerdo machista?— Repitió el directo disimulando que le causó gracia.

—Sí, eso dije –contestó indiferente. –Nos trata a todas como si fuéramos _Lindsays_ y a los chicos los trata como si fueran el profe Desari.

—¿Noah Desari?

—Ah, se llamaba Noah… —Comentó burlona. –Y dígalo, ¿cuánto esta vez?— Fue sin rodeos.

—Seguirá siendo el mismo tiempo, solo que dos veces a la semana –respondió el McLean anotándolo en el la planilla de castigos.

—¿Sólo eso?— Se asombró, después de todo casi lo había ahorcado. –Digo, estaré muy deprimida por el resto de mi vida… —Fingió bajar su ánimo cuando miraba la alfombra rojiza para disimular la sonrisa; después de todo, nunca asistía a la detención y siempre parecía que si había ido. Raro pero conveniente—

—Espero que aprendas la lección para la próxima vez y…

—¿Ya me puedo ir?

El director suspiró y asintió con la cabeza mientras la chica se iba de prisa.

—Hatchet, ¿ahora quien sigue?— Le preguntó apretando un botón rojo para llamarlo directo.

—Su hijo y sus amiguitos –le respondió el _secretario_ y supuestamente cocinero la vez que el trío entraba a la oficina. Chris se sorprendió un poco, había visto a Kay, a Duncan y a los Rummanoffs por los pasillos pero ni pizca de tener reportes de ellos.

—¿Qué pasó esta vez?— Preguntó Chris al tiempo que leía el reporte. —¿Tiraron a Blaineley por las escaleras?— Y no pudo disimular la risa al imaginarse la escena. Tanto Austin como Matt voltearon a ver a la única chica presente.

—Cuando Austin dijo 'derecha' pensé que esa era la derecha –se defendió ella sonrosada y cruzada de brazos.

—Al menos distrajiste a Josh para cambiar los horarios y las notas, ¿no?— Le preguntó por lo bajo Austin al rubio, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

—Riaya fue de mucha ayuda –confesó al recordar lo rápido que se movía la chica tanto como para escabullirse hasta la computadora o como para escribir y cambiar los números.

Y Chris aún se seguía riendo.

—Chris, la chica Tokin anda corriendo Heather Brooke y a la chica Tennyson por el campo de animadoras… —Le avisó el Chef, ahí el mayor calló.

—Ustedes no oyeron eso y su reporte nunca apareció. ¿Trato?

—Nunca tuvimos esta "charla". –Sentenció Nía mientras hacía comillas en el aire y se iba junto al par.

—Ahora, que pase mi masajista, Chef –le ordenó y se relajó para esperar.

* * *

— ¡Genial!— Seguía festejando alegre Thomas, Bianca que pasaba por su lado lo quedó viendo extrañada y él de inmediato se apenó y trató de disimular un poco.

—Primer día de clases y una chica ataca al profesor… —Decía Jessica recordando el momento de Viviana.

— ¿No te parece increíble?— Preguntó Mateo aún riendo y disfrutando su hora libre.

— ¿Increíble? Nah, —intentó restarle importancia ya que notó que Kay la estaba mirando, ¿acaso tenía algo en la cara?— Es una buena bienvenida –decía mientras tomaba algo de soda.

—Es raro que aún yo no haya atacado a algún profesor… —Pensó en voz alta Natalie mientras recordaba su autocontrol y veía de soslayo a Dante comenzar a preparar una broma.

—Hey, _Roxas,_ ¿tienes cinta adhesiva o un elástico?— Le preguntó Flor a Mateo desde la otra esquina.

— ¿Roxas Tamazaki?— Rió Tyler mientras miraba la lista de nombres de los estudiantes. Lindsay a su lado reía.

—Suena genial –sonrió el chico mientras le lanzaba la cinta. Shade fue más veloz que Flor y la agarró antes de que callera en manos de ella.

—¿Una broma pesada o un explosivo?— Se interesó Jessica mientras se acercaba al par.

—Las dos cosas –dijeron al unísono y con sonrisas cómplices.

— ¡Me uno!

—Todos aquí están locos… —Seguía pensativa Natalie mientras miraba los intentos de Thomas para hacer que Bianca le hiciera caso, y luego las cortadas de Jesús y las miradas de odio por parte de Kay hacia ese nuevo. –En fin, nada fuera de lo normal… —Se encogió de hombros la chica.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.:Los Estudiantes:.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Aiko Hayashi:**La chica dulce, simpática y bonita,_usa la camisa del uniforme abierta con una blusa debajo en color negro, la falda azul un poco más arriba de las rodillas y zapatos negros con calcetas negras que llegan más arriba de las rodillas, tiene el cabello púrpura largo y lacio, ojos cafes y usa lentes, amablemente adoradora del misterio._

**Alexandra Mariana "Alexa" Blake:**La linda, algo torpe y amigable,_usa la camisa del uniforme algo ajustada para que se noten sus proporciones, la corbata de color negro y la minifalda por arriba de las rodillas y tacones bajos negros, es pelinegra, de ojos verdes azulados y tiene la piel morena clara, si te metes con alguien importante para ella tienes el riesgo de sufrir una gran venganza de su parte._

**Anastasia "Stacy Anne" Tennyson: **La rubia idiota y superficial_,__usa el uniforme súper ajustado, la pollera ajustada y corta, la camisa sin abotonar en los primeros botones así quedando escotada, botas corta sin mucho taco y medias celestes, tiene el cabello rubio manteca, ojos grandes de color marrón y su tez es clara._

**Amanda Ivette Tonkin:** La chica inteligente que es bipolar,_usa el uniforme como todo una nerd, planchado, bien acomodado, con la camisa de manga larga y con una boina, tiene el cabello rizado de color rojo, unos ojos color miel, delgada, alta, una tez pálida, y tiene lentes delgados como los de Harry Potter, cuidado, es inteligente y bipolar._

**Arellys "Lys" Hicks: **La relajada, _usa el uniforme con la camisa la con los primeros botones desabrochados, una blusa negra por debajo abajo, la falda hasta poco antes de la rodilla, con un short de licra abajo, los zapatos de tira con flor a los laterales y medias blancas hasta la mitad del muslo; Es algo bajita, de piel moreno claro, ojos grandes y negros, cabello negro y ondulado hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, con un fleco a la derecha y de buenas proporciones__. Sumamente artística, ¿será que podrá ser la jefa del club de Artes?_

**Austin McLean: **El chico relajado y calmado e Hijo del director,_usa el uniforme con la camisa abierta por arriba y suelta por abajo, el pantalón largo y desgastado en los bajos, y unos converse negros, tiene los_ _ojos verdes, cabello negro corto desordenado, y de tez blanca, con algo de sombra de barba, y su complexión es alta y delgada. Si te metes con él no hay problema... El problema comienza si te metes con sus amigos._

**Bianca Annie Urrejola:**La chica bonita, e inteligente que se lleva bien con todos,_usa el uniforme en la parte de la camisa con la corbata un poco desarreglada y suelta en el cuello, con algunos botones desabrochados al principio del cuello, la camisa afuera de la falda y la falda de corte normal, ni tan corto ni tan largo, usa polainas y en vez de zapatos usa converse negros, es alta y delgada, con la contextura de una modelo, tiene una tez blanca normal, ojos color verde limón, y su peinado es largo, y de rizos formados y elegantes color negro, con un flequillo liso en el lado derecho, y en su rostro siempre hay la cantidad necesaria de maquillaje, en pocas palabras, es una chica súper amigable... Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario._

**Bokuro "Bou" Umino: **El chico dulce y muy demasiado andrógino, _usa el uniforme con __todo pulcramente ordenado con un pullober gris—azulado encima; mide 1.65, tiene el cabello rubio, los ojos azules, piel clara, complexión delgada, frágil y muy MUY andrógina. El hermano menor de Sanosuke, ¿a que eso no se lo esperaban?_

**Cristal Monick: **La amigable,_usa el uniforme normal, ordenado pero sin la camisa dentro, tiene el cabello rubio casi albino y largo con varias mechas azules, ojos verdes y con cara fina, para confundirse con el menor de sus hermanas trillizas, cuidado si te metes con ella y eres muy machista._

**Dante "Loki" Rummanoff: **Delincuente pirómano y primo de Onix, _usa el uniforme desarreglado, y la corbata sin atar, es pelirrojo de ojos verdes, alto y musculoso, si te metes con el podrías salir quemado._

**Elmet "Nariciso" Rummanoff**:Blanco de las bromas de Onix y Loki,_usa el uniforme muuuuy arreglado y aromatizado con olor a rosas, con un infalible pañuelo celeste en su cuello, es bajo, rubio de ojos azules y con rasgos demasiados femeninos, en su tiempo libre (y en el tiempo ocupado) es el blanco de todo tipo de bromas._

**Florencia "Flor" "Loca" Lawliet:**La chica loca, artista, otaku, solitaria, bipolar, alegre y tímida, _usa la camisa del uniforme por afuera con un cinturón de tachas negras, la pollera más corta con un short negro abajo así que no le preocupa el viento o que se la levanten claro que tampoco es una minifalda, en vez de zapatos zapatillas negras con calaveras, la corbata desarreglada y pulseras de tachas en la mano derecha y pulseras contra el mal de ojo en mano izquierda junto con una pulsera negra con estrellas, es alta ,de cabello castaño oscuro con flequillo a la derecha y rulos hasta por arriba de los hombros, tan pálida como papel, ojos color miel y tiene un tatuaje en forma de luna en cuarto creciente en la mano derecha, mejor hazte amigo de ella, no la querrás tener como enemigo ¿Verdad?_

**Jessica "Darky" Darkblue:** La chica tipo fiestera/chica dura/rebelde/loca/graciosa/doble sentido/intimidante y… Esperen, me quede sin aire… _Usa el uniforme con la camisa que lleva desabotonada en los dos primeros botones, arremangada hasta arriba de los codos y algo suelta de abajo, su corbata algo floja y su falda de un lado más levantado que el otro (el lado más abajo está por encima de las rodillas), zapatos que se abrochan por encima del tobillo. Cuando hace frio tiene encima una chaqueta moderna de piel negra sin cerrar; es de tez blanca, altura promedio, en buena condición física, cabello negro azabache en capas con un rayo color verde fosforescente y otro violeta, el cabello hasta abajo del hombro, un poco liso, con un flequillo liso inclinado del lado derecho. Ojos negros azulados y pestañas rizadas, labios rosas.__ ¡Diversión asegurada con ésta chica!_

**Jesús Agustín Peñalver González: **El aventurero serio y solitario, _usa el uniforme con la ropa rasgada, como si la hubiera roto en una pelea. La camisa sucia con las mangas rotas, la corbata gastada, el pantalón rasgado al punto de que se volvió short y los zapatos muy desgastados; es__alto y musculoso, tez blanca, cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, ojos café oscuro, cabello marrón despeinado y largo. ¿Cómo actuará Izzy al volver a ver a su ex con su "peculiar trofeo"?_

**Joseph Giucci: **El chico frívolo, distante y calculador**, **_es el que usa el uniforme de la manera más pulcra posible (además de Courtney), __es muy alto y delgado, muuuy pálido además de que tiene ojeras gracias a sus problemas para dormir, tiene el cabello rubio pero a diferencia de su hermana el de él es liso y algo largo, recayéndole por sobre los hombros, y además tiene ojos verdes que son poco expresivos acompañados de una sonrisa que rara vez se ve. Algo me dice que quizás gracias a Soren o a Lilith apreciemos su sonrisa.__**  
**_

**Kandragora "Onix" Rummanoff:** Delincuente escapada de varios reformatorios, _usa el uniforme "algo" desarreglado con una calza negra por debajo, es pelinegra de ojos bordos y de tez clara, delgada y algo alta, no la jusguen sólo por su apariencia, puede que te deje con más agujeros que un queso._

**Kay Mitchell O'Shea:**El más rudo del grupo, _usa el uniforme con la camisa con las mangas cortadas y abierta, debajo una playera negra, el pantalón muy desgastado y algo decolorado y unos tenis azul oscuro con plateado en vez de zapatos, la corbata simplemente la "olvida", yo que tú no lo llamó Mitch..._

**Lilith Velian:**La anoréxica que vive en su propio mundo,_usa el uniforme con un lindo sombrero bombin con un lazo color azul, su camisa siempre estará arrugada, la corbata mal puesta y la falda arrugada, aunque parece no importarle eso; ella tiene la piel pálida, muy pálida, ojeras, el cabello negro, corto y desordenado, los ojos azules y es muy delgada, aunque preferiría "ser más delgada aún", es una chica agradable y alegre la mayoría del tiempo, bueno, todo el tiempo._

**Lisa Brick:**La chica "normal", _usa el uniforme correctamente, pero con la corbata "algo suelta"; tiene cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, delgada, estatura media y tez blanca, amigable con todos... Salvo con Justin._

**Malcom Shade:**El raro o simplemente el loco,_usa el uniforme con el pantalón cortados hasta las rodillas, unos calcetines blancos y zapatos cafés, la camisa de manga larga arremangada hasta los codos y la corbata atada alrededor del cuello y colgando hacia atrás, además una gorra azul con rojo volteada hacía atrás, es un poco bajito, delgado, de piel morena, cabello pelirrojo peinado en punta, ojos de color café ligeramente rojizo y sus colmillos se asoman en su boca y siempre trae varios arañazos en la cara y los brazos, además usa varias pulseras de tela de colores en las manos, es buen amigo de Izzy y si los ves a los dos juntos corre antes de que veas una gran explosión._

**Mateo "Matt" "Roxas" Tamazaki: **El chico noble y caballeroso, _usa el uniforme __con l__a camisa de manga larga arremangada hasta los codos, utiliza una camisa__de manga corta de bajo de color naranja, la camisa blanca__la usa por fuera y desbotonada, de la parte de arriba los dos primeros botones también sin cerrar dejando ver su__camisa naranja, su pantalón esta algo desgastado de la__parte de abajo y utiliza un cinturón negro para sujetarlo,__usa converse negros y en su mano izquierda utiliza__una pulsera de cuadros blancos y negros y los anillos blanco y negro también utiliza un collar con una "X"__y siempre lleva su keyblade a donde quiera que va__(menos el baño, obvio); Alto, delgado, muy parecido al otro Matt,__cabello café oscuro algo revuelto como__Roxas de Kingdom Hearts, ojos café oscuro, tez__blanca pero no demasiado y algo musculoso__también. Más le vale a Nia que no se confunda de "Matt" que este chico tiene novia y ésta irá al Internado pronto._

**Matthew "Matt" Powers:** El típico chico orgulloso "cool" y payaso de la clase,_usa el uniforme demasiado suelto, la camisa desabrochada en la parte de arriba, y abajo mal puesta (una parte dentro del pantalón y otra fuera de él), la corbata desatada (hasta que se la vea Nia y se la ate), tiene el cabello rubio, con mechitas platinadas, y peinado desordenadamente al estilo mohawk pero con el frente también levantado, ojos celestes y alto, se comporta como un payaso la mayoría del tiempo, aunque no lo sea realmente pero ¿Quien nota la diferencia?_

**Melanie "Mel" Saint-Clair:** La chica con cara de ángel y personalidad de mierda, _una el uniforme con la camisa abierta casi en su totalidad, con una musculosa negra abajo, la corbata atada en la cabeza a modo de vincha, la falda normal y los zapatos desgastados y dibujados, excepto para las clases, cuando está totalmente presentable, es muy alta ya que llega al 1,75, tiene ojos gris claro achinados, pelo negro lacio y larguísimo, tez pálida, labios también pálidos, nariz respingona, y facciones definidas. Amigable con la mayoría… ¿Quién será la minoría para ésta peculiar chica?_

**Miley Zey: **La chica obsesionada,_usa el uniforme con la pollera mini—minifalda, la camisa ajustada y puesta por afuera, tiene el cabello castaño medio ondulado, ojos celestes y de tez blanca. Si te interpones en el camino entre ella y Thiago puede ser que resultes lastimado, en sentido muy literal._

**Natalie Valentine:**La chica dulce y problemática,_usa el uniforme con La camisa blanca con mangas cortas y ajustada con un cardigan fucsia abierto o una chaqueta de cuero si hay lluvia, la corbata tiene algunas calaveras bordadas, la falda corta y con un cinto con tachas, medias de red y borcegos grises cortos, tiene el cabello rubio, largo y con flequillo, a veces con mechitas fucsias o negras, ojos negros, delgada y bajita, lo que se dicen " buenas proporciones" y de tez clara. Las apariencias engañan... Cuidado con las chicas en especial._

**"Nia" Night: **La distraída, caprichosa e infantil prima de Lindsay y de Stacy Anne, _usa el uniforme con la camisa muy ajustada sin abotonar en los dos primeros botones para quede "algo escotada", y por afuera en la parte baja, la pollera sería una minifalda tableada en un azul muuuuy profundo, los zapatos serían botas con algo de taco y largas (por abajo de la rodilla), con medias blancas por encima de la rodilla, tiene el cabello largo, lacio y rubio, con un flequillo cayéndole en el lado derecho, siempre con una diadema plateada con pierdas, tiene ojos grises-azulados, tez blanca y no es muy alta (el porqué de sus botas) pero sí muy distraída y olvidadiza. Hay pocas cosas que odia... Entre ellas a su prima Stacy y a que le coquetean a Matt, si no eres Stacy o no le haz coqueteado a Matt con ella presente te llevarás muy bien con ella._

**Raina Walters:**La chica asquerosa, _usa el uniforme normal, pero con una mochila en forma de zorrillo (y que huele a uno), es un poco robusta, estatura media, pelo corto negro, ojos del mismo color y tez blanca. Es una chica muuuy alegre y divertida, se su amigo si aguantas el olor._

**Riaya Monick:**La aventurera, _usa el uniforme con la falda normal, pero las camisa la usa arremangada hasta los codos y la corbata siempre floja , tiene el cabello muy largo de color negro, ojos verdes y tienes unas mechas verdes también, además siempre usa una bandana negra en el cabello que nunca se la quita. Intrépida chica si logras conocerla._

**Salem Elizabeth Taylor:**La chica amable y torpe, _usa el uniforme con la falda no muy corta, la blusa algo pegada por sus buenas proporciones y la corbata con un nudo extraño porque no sabe atarla, lleva botas en vez de zapatos y una gorra negra, su estatura normal, igual la complexión, piel morena clara, ojos oscuros, cabello corto hasta los hombros de color café oscuro peinado con una punta para cada lado, una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda. Y usa de accesorios una pulsera negra de cuero en la mano izquierda y aretes de dado negros. Amable y torpe ¿Que más se puede decir?_

**Sanosuke Umino: **El chico Guay que es genial y perfecto en todo pero que es antisocial, _usa el uniforme __con la camisa fuera del pantalón con la corbata un poco suelta, los pantalones negros como los zapatos pulcramente limpios y la camisa típica de un instituto japonés (cota por encima del codo); es delgado pero atlético, pálido con el cabello azabache y ojos oscuros con un brillo amatista, mide 1.85 y pesa 76.528 kg pero su compleción es liviana y ágil._ _Si insultas a sus difuntos padres el riesgo corre por tu cuenta._

**Soren Giucci: **La niña que aún no quiere crecer y siempre quiere estar con su hermano, _usa el uniforme con un lindo y vistoso prendedor de flor rosa en su corbata, un gran lazo amarillo como cintillo y con sus zapatos siempre relucientes y brillantes; de__estura media y algo delgada pero no tanto, piel casi pálida pero no tampoco, cabello rubio y muy rizado a la altura de la cintura, con mejillas algo sonrosadas y con unos expresivos ojos color verde claro. ¿A que no suena adorable? ¡Pero no se equivoquen y digan mal su apellido italiano o verán que sucede!_

**Therence "Terry" Michael Taylor:** El chico tímido,  _usa la el uniforme escolar con la camisa de manga corta y por fuera del pantalón y con los primeros botones desabrochados, con la corbata bien atada pero en el cuello en vez de la camisa, el pantalón con un cinturón negro y unos tenis negros. Cuando está fuera del Internado usa también una gorra roja con blanco; es alto, ligeramente musculoso, piel clara, ojos azules y cabello castaño claro un poco largo y despeinado pero con estilo. Resalta sin quererlo, ¿podría ser una ventaja para cuidar a su hermanita Salem?_

**Thiago Danuu: **El chico malo no tan malo, _usa el uniforme desarreglado, pantalón suelto y converse oscuros, tiene el color de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, altura intermedia, algo musculoso y algo bronceado. Aunque aparente algo no lo creas, si dice ser malo... Tampoco lo creas._

**Tomás Fernández:** El guapo y popular chico incomprendido, _usa el uniforme todo desarreglado y la camisa ultra mega desabrochada, dejando ver una musculosa negra, los pantalones un poco más abajo de lo normal y en vez de usar zapatos usa converse, y su corbata desarreglada, y cuando está en fiestas se lo pone en la cabeza, es un chico alto, delgadamente normal y algo bien formado con músculos en los brazos y un poco notorios en el torso, de tez blanca normal, ojos color azul claro, y cabello liso pero un poco alborotado con estilo. ¿Qué pasaría si este chico se enamorará a primera vista de una chica? Bueno... Ya lo hizo..._

**Viviana "Black" Monick: **La deprimida_,__usa el uniforme con la Camisa afuera, falda un poco corta (Sin llegar a lo obsceno) y en vez de zapatos escolares, botas, y un viajar de pulseras moradas y negras, tiene cabellos por las espalda en negro y con mecha moradas, piercings en la legua, labios, nariz y oreja, ojos verdes y maquillaje negro. Feminista... Mejor que no conozca al profesor de Física Ezekiel... Ups, ya lo conoció y casi ahorcó._

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo!_ Sí, está... Corto desde cierto punto de vista... Pero son muchos personajes :O De todas maneras, en el epi que sigue ya tienen otra clase y la elección de clubes escolares... Y en la ficha de arriba el 'resumen' cambiará según el capítulo y lo sucedido (:  
Por cierto! Los que no tuvieron 'mucha' participación en este chapter es porque en el siguiente la tendrán (los capítulos se compensan y cambian de 'protagonistas'). IMPORTANTE: Si ya no les interesa la historia (cosa que no me sorprendería ya que tarde Demasiado (=-_-=) su personaje no tendrá tanta relevancia para ahorrarme el trabajo en vano =^w^=.**

**Preguntas que necesito que respondan para ir adelantando cosas!:**

**1) ¿A que Club te unirás? (Puede tener más de uno, pero siempre debe haber uno principal; Además hay de todo tipo, uds solo digan cuales quieren)**

**2) ¿En la fiesta de bienvenida que atuendo usaría? ¿A quien invitaría o a quien esperaría para que la/lo invitara? ¿Cómo actuaría con lo último y en el baile?**

**3) ¿Asignatura favorita?**

**4) Me había olvidado de esto... ¿Son parientes de alguno de TD?**

**Listo, necesito sólo eso para ponerme en marcha para el siguiente chapter :)**

**Mil Grazz por leer! Besoss!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaw!  
¿Dejas un Review?  
+ Reviews = Actualización + Rápida xD **

**PD: Juro no volver a atrasarme tanto :)**


	4. ¿Un Día Normal?

**Disclaimer: TD series **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah...**

_**Hello Everbody!**_** Ésta vez no me tarde tanto... Así que... **

******·Aclaración» Vendría siendo al día siguiente del chap anterior :P, a eso de las... 10 o por ahí, sólo para que se den una idea de las horas por clase... **

**************·Dedicatora» a Lolita xD! Jajajaja, sabes porqué, no? :P**

******Ahora, sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

**¿Un Día Normal?**

—Bien, comencemos con la clase –demandó uno de los chicos parándose en la parte delantera del salón y captando la atención de más de uno. Sonrió mientras veía a todos.

— ¿Quién se murió y te nombró jefe, Red?— Le preguntó Jessica al ver que los demás sólo se miraban confundidos o con una mueca entre sí.

—Se supone que si no vino el profesor no tenemos clase y nadie impedirá eso… –dijo de manera cortante Kay tronando los puños.

—Chicos, no es necesario esto –intervino Salem antes de que armara una pelea.

—Cierto, para eso está el club de boxeo o lucha –comentó burlón Keith mientras sonreía pícaro. Red gruñó un poco por lo bajo.

—Escuchen… Ya sé que no tenemos clase pero debemos organizar lo del baile… —Volvió a tomar la palabra Red mientras escondía disimuladamente sus manos al hablar.

— ¿No se supone que McLean debería hacer eso…?— Preguntó Dante recostado al marco de la puerta, listo para irse en cualquier momento.

—Sí pero… ¡Darán créditos adicionales por eso!— Inventó de momento mientras volvía a acaparar la atención. –Si me eligen presidente podré lograr eso y todos podrán salir beneficiados –finalizaba con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué algo me dice que no te crea?— Enarcó una ceja Natalie uniéndose al grupo.

—Más importante, ¿Por qué algo me dice que si sigues hablando te tendré que golpear? –Sonrió de manera sombría Black mientras Kay y Jessica sonreían cómplices. Al percatarse de eso la de ojos negros azulados desvió la vista indiferente mientras el chico sonreía arrogante.

—Quizás Red tenga razón –lo defendió Bianca cuando terminaba de conversar con Tomás ya que ambos charlaban animadamente en la parte trasera del salón.

—Sí, él se encarga de todo y nosotros tendríamos créditos extras –comentó Tomás sonriendo cálidamente.

— ¿Qué…? –Comenzaba el de apellido Lebel pero al ver la cara de los demás disimuló la sorpresa.

—Bien, por mí que lo haga –se encogió de hombros Jessica –pero no perderé tiempo libre –sonreía mientras se cargaba la mochila al hombro.

—Buena idea, genio –reía Kay mientras Dante se iba de la clase, indiferente.

—Genial, ¡ahora podré quemar más cosas con Izzy y Flor sin tener que preocuparme de mis notas! –Le palmeaba la espalda Shade mientras salía sonriendo.

— ¡Esperen! ¡Yo no quise…!

—Votaré por ti –le comentó alegre Keith mientras salía del aula en skate. Definitivamente iba a _probar_ el pasamano de la gran escalera del lugar en su tiempo libre.

—Tienes mi voto para ser el presidente –le dijo de modo alegre Flor antes de salir del salón.

—El mío supongo que…también, aunque no los precisaba –Narciso… Ejem, Elmet esperó a que todos saliesen del lugar ya que no eran 'dignos de tocar a un ser como él'. –Ahora podré pasar más tiempo alejados de todos estos _éstos y_ los locos de mis primos –terminó haciendo una mueca sobreactuada de alivio.

—Buena idea, Tomás –le felicitaba la pelinegra de rulos una vez afuera.

—Je… Gracias –disimuló el sonrojo mientras seguían caminando y luego le sonrió de tal manera de que la que sonrojaba ahora era ella.

—Agh, amor de plebeyos… —Comentó Elmet mientras pasaba a su lado, haciendo que el par de chicos se miraran confundidos.

* * *

—Miley… —La llamaba Bokuro para pedirle lo último que había dicho el extraño profesor.

— ¿Qué estará haciendo Thiago ahora…? –Se preguntaba con aire soñador en vez de prestar atención a la clase.

—Definitivamente disfrutando estar alejado de ti –le contestaba gruñendo Alexa mientras intentaba controlar sus celos.

— ¿Dijiste algo…? No suelo entender lo que dicen los mosquitos –la provocó la rubia cuando el profesor se dio vuelta para escribir.

— ¡Felicidades! Es la primera frase sin usar el nombre de 'Thiago' –decía con cinismo la pelinegra intentando no perder los estribos.

— ¿Pasa algo, señoritas?— Interrumpió el profesor de Historia justo cuando la Zey iba a hablar.

—Nada –dijeron al unísono.

—Locas… —Murmuró entre sueños Onix desde atrás del salón mientras más de uno reía de lo ocasional y de que el profesor no la hubiera notado.

—Amo su rivalidad… —Decía Mireya divertida unos asientos atrás de ellas mientras veía a las chicas pelear apenas se daba vuelta el mayor.

—Son… divertidas –le respondió Cristal de modo amable mientras la de cabello café reía levemente.

— ¿Y a ti no te gusta nadie…? –Preguntó curiosa y volteándola a ver.

— ¿Gustar?— Se sorprendió la albina con la pregunta. La había tomado desprevenida. –No, tengo novio –le sonrió mientras recordaba al chico.

—Oh… —Se asombró un poco pero lo disimuló al ver que el profesor las empezaba a mirar serio.

— ¿Pasa algo, Saint-Cleir? –Y Mireya y Cristal vieron a la pelinegra que se situaba detrás de ellas.

—Nada, profesor –sonrió ella de modo normal y el hombre se lo creyó retomando la lección. Luego de unos cinco minutos (cuando fue a revisar su itinerario ya que faltaban unos diez minutos) la chica volvió a colocarse el auricular para oír música.

—No se puede escuchar música… —Decía Courtney por lo bajo y casi en tono de regaño.

—Y las cosas que haces tampoco se pueden… —Aprovechó Onix apenas se despertaba de su siesta.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Fingió indiferencia mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Nunca rompería las reglas.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero –siguió en tono burlón la pelinegra mientras Mel las miraba confusas. –Si te digo 'plástico' entiendes… —Agregó como si nada mientras se desperezaba.

— ¿Plástico?— Repitió Lisa metiéndose en la conversación. Eso debía ser más interesante que la revolución de la que hablaba el profesor. — ¿Así que nuestra tipo A tira bolsas de plástico fuera de la basura?— Codeó a la castaña (ya que eran compañeras de banco en esa materia) en forma burlona mientras la otra aún estaba atónita.

—Esas dos tienen algo… —Pensó Heather a la vez que se peinaba con los dedos y sentía esa 'tensión' en el aire.

—Y en estos diez minutos antes de que finalice la clase les diré cual es su tarea…

* * *

—Debes comer… —Le insistía Joseph exasperado mientras Soren los miraba.

—Claro que no, puedo seguir así… —Se negaba la chica del bombín cruzándose de brazos.

—Por favor, Lilith, es por tu bien –le pedía ahora la hermana del chico con una mueca suplicante e inocente.

— ¿Pueden darse prisa? No tenemos todo el día –comentó ácidamente Heather esperando a que ellos se movieran en la fila.

Joseph no contestó y es más, ignoró por completo el hecho de que ella hablara. Soren sólo esperó a que Lilith contestara algo.

—Bien… Lo menos calórico –pidió la chica resignándose al ver la mueca de la pequeña rubia y lo serio que se ponía Joseph en esos temas.

—Ser más amable no te mataría –le comentó simpática la rubia que le seguía en la fila a Heather.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Ya sabes, menos estrés menos arrugas –le seguía diciendo mientras hacían sus pedidos y luego se iban para su mesa.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? –sonrió la chica mientras dejaban sus bandejas sobre la superficie.

—Nada –mintió 'blancamente' mientras saludaba a Austin cuando este pasó. –Sólo te sugerí que intentes llevarte bien con las personas, así te iría mejor –hablaba la chica antes de darle una mordida a su manzana. –Así quizás tendrías pareja para el baile…

—Todos estos perdedores se mueren por ir conmigo, sólo que son tan cobardes que no me lo piden. –Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

—Cómo digas. –Decidió darle la razón para evitar problemas mientras esperaba que cierto hijo del director se acercara.

—Hey, Terry, siéntate con nosotras –le pedía Stacy al chico mientras se le colgaba del brazo prácticamente.

—No creo que deba… —Intentaba explicarse mientras buscaba con disimulo a su hermana con la mirada.

—Oh, vamos, ¿acaso no quieres estar con nosotras? –Volvió a insistir coquetamente mientras le señalaba con la mano libre la mesa en donde estaban la mayoría de porristas.

—No te preocupes, Terry, estoy bien –Le gritó Salem desde la mesa en donde estaban la mayoría de los 'deportistas'. Luego de dejar su bandeja se puso a hablar animadamente con un pelirrojo de ojos aqua.

—Ya no tienes excusa –sonrió complacida Stacy mientras empezaba a… arrastrar al chico.

— ¿Y a mí no me invitas, preciosa?— La distrajo la voz de un chico y soltó a Terry de pronto… Haciendo que el chico cayera de pronto al suelo.

—Agh… Eres tú de nuevo… —Fingió molestia mientras se acomodaba el corto cabello con aire presumido. –Piérdete, ¿quieres?

—Sólo si vienes conmigo… Y traes a alguna de tus amigas de paso –le contestó en tono seductor y burlón mientras de paso espiaba hacia la supuesta 'mesa de porristas'.

—Eres tan… ¡agh!— Y dicho eso se alejó molesta mientras el pelinegro de paso la podía _apreciar más._

—Se te cayó algo –le habló Siggy a una morena que pasaba y ella se detenía mientras buscaba 'eso' en el piso.

— ¿Qué fue? No lo… —Contestó Julieta mientras seguía viendo el piso.

—Naah, olvídalo –se rindió al ver que la chica aún buscaba algo. –Creí que se te cayó algo… —Mintió desviando la mirada y ella le sonrió.

—Gracias de todas formas –le dijo antes de irse.

—Como sea… —Suspiró Siggy mientras se recostaba a la pared mientras esperaba a otra chica que pasara. —¿Estás cansada? –Ahora le preguntaba a otra chica de cabello oscuro.

— ¿Eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?— Enarcó una ceja y respondió secamente Lys a la vez que disimulaba muy bien su leve sonrojo. Antes de que el chico contestara algo ella ya se había marchado, dejando al pelinegro mirando con mueca indiferente la billetera de Terry.

—Uff… —Suspiraba molesta mientras se sentaba con los demás.

— ¿Te pasó algo?— Le preguntó Aiko al ver la mueca de ella.

—No es que no me gusten los coqueteos pero… ¡como me fastidia la gente indiscreta!— Confesó Lys volteándose a ver a las chicas.

— ¿Y con eso te refieres a…? –Empezó a preguntar Natalie a la vez que tomaba su bebida fría.

—Singapur Wood –gruñó al decir el nombre mientras el nombrado raramente estornudaba sin razón al otro lado del lugar.

—Qué casualidad… —Comentaba la chica hasta que Vivian… ejem, Black se acercaba junto a Cristal.

— ¿Han visto a Riaya?— Preguntó indiferente mientras la rubia parecía algo preocupada.

—No sabemos en qué líos pueda meterse… ¡Podría ponerse a pelear contra Jesús inclusive!— Agregó la chica mientras las demás se miraban confundidas.

—Estás exagerando, ¿no?

Black las miró con una mueca seria.

—La vi a las afueras de la clase de física, hablaba con un tal Shade sobre hacerle una broma pesada al profesor en esta hora por tener la culpa de tus castigos –le contestó Lisa al ver que las demás no tenían ni idea. Luego de eso le dio sorbo a su coca—cola.

—Definitivamente es nuestra hermana –sonrió la pelinegra luego de 'agradecer' brevemente e irse con Cristal para…

—Creo que participaran en esa broma –comentó Aiko divertida una vez que ellas se fueron.

— ¿Tú crees? –Respondió Natalie con una mueca burlona y luego comenzó a toser disimuladamente después de darle otro sorbo a su bebida.

—Maldición, me equivoqué de bebida… —Se pegó en la frente con la mano Keith al ver que a Cher no le pasaba nada mientras que Natalie tosía disimuladamente.

— ¿Pasa algo?— Le preguntó Thiago al ver que el chico se acababa de golpear.

—No, nada –mintió tomando soda.

— ¿Seguro?— Insistió burlón.

—Sólo mira. –Y el pelirrojo (aún satisfecho) le señaló la mesa de, supuestamente, las 'artistas y alternativas'.

— ¿Segura que no te estás muriendo?— Le preguntó ahora Mel al sentir tanto ruido por parte de Natalie. Cuando ella quiso hablar simplemente las palabras no le salían y comenzó a señalarse la garganta pero sin mueca preocupada. –Tomaré eso como un sí.

—Chicas, alguien debería ser su 'traductora' –propuso Lys mientras la actual muda asentía con la cabeza, resignada. —¿Alguna se ofrece?

— ¡Yo!— Habló de inmediato Lisa al ver que Austin se acercaba directamente mientras un par de rubios miraba la escena desde lejos. –Hola –lo saludó en tono normal luego de que él saludara a las demás chicas y las alejara un poco de la mesa.

—No puede hablar –se excusó Lisa mientras señalaba la garganta de su amiga.

—Bien. Esto, Natalie, ¿tienes pareja para el baile? –Le preguntó como si de la hora se tratase.

Ella por un momento se olvidó de que no podía hablar y lo recordó cuando no escuchó su voz, sino la de Lisa.

—Dante creo que la invitó –contestó por ella con una sonrisa… No es que fuera mala pero había escuchado de las porristas que él la invitaría… ¡Y no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad así!

—Ya veo –se encogió de hombros mientras maldecía a cierto par mentalmente. — ¿Y tienes pareja?— Le preguntó a Lisa y ella negó con la cabeza, disimulando estar contenta. —¿Quieres ir conmigo?

—Claro –contestó la de ojos verdes también encogiéndose de hombros, pero ella para disimular.

—Era sólo eso… Nos vemos después, Lisa y Natalie, que te vuelva la voz –se despidió burlonamente del par, dejando a una confundida celestina y a una castaña contenta.

—Págame, lo olvidó –sonreía Matt alegre mientras Nia le daba un par de billetes a regañadientes.

— ¿Siguen con sus apuestas?— Les preguntó el hijo de Chris mientras se acercaba.

—Sí… ¡Y no debías invitar a Natalie al baile!— Le reprochó la rubia mientras lo señalaba molesta.

—Invité a Lisa de todas formas –contestó el chico en tono neutral —¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada –reía Matt. –Me hiciste más rico –Exageraba mientras Nia lo miraba de mala forma.

—Ayer, ¿no recuerdas que invitaste a Cher luego de la práctica?

—Maldición, ¡lo olvidé!— Reaccionó recordando a la rubia que vestía un uniforme de porristas.

—Alguien está en problemas –canturreó el de ojos celestes burlón hasta que la chica lo codeó.

—Ni que lo digas… —Suspiró McLean Jr. cansadamente.

—Chicas, no se olviden de votar por mí para el mejor de la clase –decía en tono galán Red mientras iba mesa por mesa y ahora andaba en las artistas y alternativas.

—Sí… No lo creo –rodó los ojos divertida Julieta cuando el chico le coqueteaba.

—Mejor suerte para la próxima –rió levemente Mel al verlos.

—Sólo voten por mí, ¿sí?— Pidió simpático mientras levantaba una hoja que se le había caído a Aiko su bolso cuando se levantó.

—Lo tendré en mente –comentó como si nada Natalie, sorprendiéndose luego por razones obvias.

—¡Puedes hablar!— Se alegró Mireya, ya pensando en que le podría decir algo sobre Dante o Austin ahora que ella podía hablar.

—Eso es genial… —Dijo Lisa encogiéndose en su asiento y desviando la mirada.

—Ahora, si me disculpan, damas, me debo ir –se despidió caballerosamente (y robándose la atención de nuevo) antes de irse a la mesa de porristas.

—Red de nuevo –avisó Miley rodando los ojos al ver que el chico se acercaba pero dejó de caminar al escuchar una _leve _explosión.

—Nadie se acerque al salón de química ni al de física por un tiempo –les habló Shade entre risas a todo el grupo que estaba en la cafetería mientras reía junto a Flor e Izzy.

—Okey, no preguntaré –comentó Cher, rompiendo el casi silencio que se había formado en el lugar.

— ¡Iré a ver!— La contradijo su hermano entusiasmado al instante mientras se levantaba.

—Suena divertido –se levantó Lilith mientras Joseph la miraba enarcando una ceja.

—No irás… ¿o sí?— Raramente no sonó _tan_ frío como siempre.

—Claro –sonrió la chica mientras se levantaba e iba.

—Uff… —Suspiró Soren al ver el plato con comida de Lilith… No se lo había acabado al final.

* * *

— ¡Nadie se mete con las hermanas Monick!— Decía entusiasmada Riaya mientras Cristal y Viviana sonreían orgullosas.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasó aquí…?— Se preguntaba el profesor entrando a lo que había sido su salón de clases.

— ¿Aún no me crees, Black?— Le preguntaba Onix mostrándole una foto en su celular al de mohawk verde.

—No, no lo… creo –contestó confundido el chico mientras se levantaba y se tapaba los rayos del sol con una mano.

—Después no vengas a quejarte –habló seria mientras guardaba el móvil y se dirigía a las escaleras para bajar de la azotea.

—Descuida, cariño, no lo haré –respondió en su tono burlón mientras la seguía antes de que sonara el timbre.

* * *

******.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.:Los Estudiantes:.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Aiko Hayashi: **La chica dulce, simpática y bonita, _usa la camisa del uniforme abierta con una blusa debajo en color negro, la falda azul un poco más arriba de las rodillas y zapatos negros con calcetas negras que llegan más arriba de las rodillas, tiene el cabello púrpura largo y lacio, ojos cafés y usa lentes, amablemente adoradora del misterio._

**Alexandra Mariana "Alexa" Blake: **La linda, algo torpe y amigable, _usa la camisa del uniforme algo ajustada para que se noten sus proporciones, la corbata de color negro y la minifalda por arriba de las rodillas y tacones bajos negros, es pelinegra, de ojos verdes azulados y tiene la piel morena clara, si te metes con alguien importante para ella tienes el riesgo de sufrir una gran venganza de su parte._

**Anastasia "Stacy Anne" Tennyson:**La rubia idiota y superficial_, usa el uniforme súper ajustado, la pollera ajustada y corta, la camisa sin abotonar en los primeros botones así quedando escotada, botas corta sin mucho taco y medias celestes, tiene el cabello rubio manteca, ojos grandes de color marrón y su tez es clara._

**Amanda Ivette Tonkin:** La chica inteligente que es bipolar, _usa el uniforme como todo una nerd, planchado, bien acomodado, con la camisa de manga larga y con una boina, tiene el cabello rizado de color rojo, unos ojos color miel, delgada, alta, una tez pálida, y tiene lentes delgados como los de Harry Potter, cuidado, es inteligente y bipolar._

**Arellys "Lys" Hicks:**La relajada,_usa el uniforme con la camisa la con los primeros botones desabrochados, una blusa negra por debajo abajo, la falda hasta poco antes de la rodilla, con un short de licra abajo, los zapatos de tira con flor a los laterales y medias blancas hasta la mitad del muslo; Es algo bajita, de piel moreno claro, ojos grandes y negros, cabello negro y ondulado hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, con un fleco a la derecha y de buenas proporciones. Sumamente artística, ¿será que podrá ser la jefa del club de Artes?_

**Austin McLean:**El chico relajado y calmado e Hijo del director, _usa el uniforme con la camisa abierta por arriba y suelta por abajo, el pantalón largo y desgastado en los bajos, y unos converse negros, tiene los_ _ojos verdes, cabello negro corto desordenado, y de tez blanca, con algo de sombra de barba, y su complexión es alta y delgada. Si te metes con él no hay problema... El problema comienza si te metes con sus amigos._

**Bianca Annie Urrejola: **La chica bonita, e inteligente que se lleva bien con todos, _usa el uniforme en la parte de la camisa con la corbata un poco desarreglada y suelta en el cuello, con algunos botones desabrochados al principio del cuello, la camisa afuera de la falda y la falda de corte normal, ni tan corto ni tan largo, usa polainas y en vez de zapatos usa converse negros, es alta y delgada, con la contextura de una modelo, tiene una tez blanca normal, ojos color verde limón, y su peinado es largo, y de rizos formados y elegantes color negro, con un flequillo liso en el lado derecho, y en su rostro siempre hay la cantidad necesaria de maquillaje, en pocas palabras, es una chica súper amigable... Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario._

**Bokuro "Bou" Umino:**El chico dulce y muy demasiado andrógino, _usa el uniforme con__todo pulcramente ordenado con un pullober gris—azulado encima; mide 1.65, tiene el cabello rubio, los ojos azules, piel clara, complexión delgada, frágil y muy MUY andrógina. El hermano menor de Sanosuke, ¿a que eso no se lo esperaban?_

**Cher Van ****Stephinadonis: **La porrista egoísta y egocéntrica que ama la moda pero que no llega a ser mala… Sólo superficial, _usa_ _la falda del uniforme corta, la camisa fuera de ella, y unas medias que bajas. Tiene la piel muy blanca y las mejillas rosadas, una cara angelical y el cabello muy rubio, siempre tiene los ojos maquillados y de color verde agua; tiene las paletas más grande que los otros dientes lo que le da un toque más angelical e infantil, su cuerpo es muy delgado, aunque bien formado. ¿Será tan adorable como aparenta ésta chica familiar de Beth? Mejor no le preguntemos a Keith por ello._

**Cristal Monick:**La amigable, _usa el uniforme normal, ordenado pero sin la camisa dentro, tiene el cabello rubio casi albino y largo con varias mechas azules, ojos verdes y con cara fina, para confundirse con el menor de sus hermanas trillizas, cuidado si te metes con ella y eres muy machista._

**Dante "Loki" Rummanoff:**Delincuente pirómano y primo de Onix, _usa el uniforme desarreglado, y la corbata sin atar, es pelirrojo de ojos verdes, alto y musculoso, si te metes con el podrías salir quemado._

**Elmet "Nariciso" Rummanoff**: Blanco de las bromas de Onix y Loki,_usa el uniforme muuuuy arreglado y aromatizado con olor a rosas, con un infalible pañuelo celeste en su cuello, es bajo, rubio de ojos azules y con rasgos demasiados femeninos, en su tiempo libre (y en el tiempo ocupado) es el blanco de todo tipo de bromas._

**Florencia "Flor" "Loca" Lawliet: **La chica loca, artista, otaku, solitaria, bipolar, alegre y tímida,_usa la camisa del uniforme por afuera con un cinturón de tachas negras, la pollera más corta con un short negro abajo así que no le preocupa el viento o que se la levanten claro que tampoco es una minifalda, en vez de zapatos zapatillas negras con calaveras, la corbata desarreglada y pulseras de tachas en la mano derecha y pulseras contra el mal de ojo en mano izquierda junto con una pulsera negra con estrellas, es alta ,de cabello castaño oscuro con flequillo a la derecha y rulos hasta por arriba de los hombros, tan pálida como papel, ojos color miel y tiene un tatuaje en forma de luna en cuarto creciente en la mano derecha, mejor hazte amigo de ella, no la querrás tener como enemigo ¿Verdad?_

**Jessica "Darky" Darkblue:** La chica tipo fiestera/chica dura/rebelde/loca/graciosa/doble sentido/intimidante y… Esperen, me quede sin aire… _Usa el uniforme con la camisa que lleva desabotonada en los dos primeros botones, arremangada hasta arriba de los codos y algo suelta de abajo, su corbata algo floja y su falda de un lado más levantado que el otro (el lado más abajo está por encima de las rodillas), zapatos que se abrochan por encima del tobillo. Cuando hace frio tiene encima una chaqueta moderna de piel negra sin cerrar; es de tez blanca, altura promedio, en buena condición física, cabello negro azabache en capas con un rayo color verde fosforescente y otro violeta, el cabello hasta abajo del hombro, un poco liso, con un flequillo liso inclinado del lado derecho. Ojos negros azulados y pestañas rizadas, labios rosas.__¡Diversión asegurada con ésta chica!_

**Jesús Agustín Peñalver González:**El aventurero serio y solitario, _usa el uniforme con la ropa rasgada, como si la hubiera roto en una pelea. La camisa sucia con las mangas rotas, la corbata gastada, el pantalón rasgado al punto de que se volvió short y los zapatos muy desgastados; esalto y musculoso, tez blanca, cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, ojos café oscuro, cabello marrón despeinado y largo. ¿Cómo actuará Izzy al volver a ver a su ex con su "peculiar trofeo"?_

**Joseph Giucci:**El chico frívolo, distante y calculador**,**_es el que usa el uniforme de la manera más pulcra posible (además de Courtney),__es muy alto y delgado, muuuy pálido además de que tiene ojeras gracias a sus problemas para dormir, tiene el cabello rubio pero a diferencia de su hermana el de él es liso y algo largo, recayéndole por sobre los hombros, y además tiene ojos verdes que son poco expresivos acompañados de una sonrisa que rara vez se ve. Algo me dice que quizás gracias a Soren o a Lilith apreciemos su sonrisa._

**Julieta Alexandra Montiel Cabareto: **Típica chica buena pero linda y divertida, _usa el uniforme como pocos lo usan, de manera correcta y nada desfajado, pero la corbata es la usa un poco floja. El alta, morena, de cabello negro algo largo y ondulado. Ojos cafés, complexión delgada y buen cuerpo. Simpática y buena, pero siempre linda y divertida._

**Kandragora "Onix" Rummanoff:** Delincuente escapada de varios reformatorios, _usa el uniforme "algo" desarreglado con una calza negra por debajo, es pelinegra de ojos bordos y de tez clara, delgada y algo alta, no la juzguen sólo por su apariencia, puede que te deje con más agujeros que un queso._

**Kay Mitchell O'Shea: **El más rudo del grupo, _usa el uniforme con la camisa con las mangas cortadas y abierta, debajo una playera negra, el pantalón muy desgastado y algo decolorado y unos tenis azul oscuro con plateado en vez de zapatos, la corbata simplemente la "olvida", yo que tú no lo llamó Mitch..._

**Keith Van ****Stephinadonis:** El chico circense, _usa el uniforme con la camisa arremangada para mostrar sus tatuajes, y desarreglad; su corbata a medio colocar… Más bien suelta, el pantalón lo hizo achupinado, usa converse negras y rotas. Es delgado aunque de físico bien marcado, no tiene una altura muy grande, su cabello desprolijo y rojo tomate gracias a una tintura, tiene un piercing en la nariz, y sus ojos son del mismo color que los de su hermana, verde aqua. Amante de los deportes extremos y de un padre rico… Lo único que mantiene en secreto es que no odia a su Cher._

**Lilith Velian: **La anoréxica que vive en su propio mundo, _usa el uniforme con un lindo sombrero bombin con un lazo color azul, su camisa siempre estará arrugada, la corbata mal puesta y la falda arrugada, aunque parece no importarle eso; ella tiene la piel pálida, muy pálida, ojeras, el cabello negro, corto y desordenado, los ojos azules y es muy delgada, aunque preferiría "ser más delgada aún", es una chica agradable y alegre la mayoría del tiempo, bueno, todo el tiempo._

**Lisa Brick: **La chica "normal", _usa el uniforme correctamente, pero con la corbata "algo suelta"; tiene cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, delgada, estatura media y tez blanca, amigable con todos... Salvo con Justin._

**Malcom Shade: **El raro o simplemente el loco, _usa el uniforme con el pantalón cortados hasta las rodillas, unos calcetines blancos y zapatos cafés, la camisa de manga larga arremangada hasta los codos y la corbata atada alrededor del cuello y colgando hacia atrás, además una gorra azul con rojo volteada hacía atrás, es un poco bajito, delgado, de piel morena, cabello pelirrojo peinado en punta, ojos de color café ligeramente rojizo y sus colmillos se asoman en su boca y siempre trae varios arañazos en la cara y los brazos, además usa varias pulseras de tela de colores en las manos, es buen amigo de Izzy y si los ves a los dos juntos corre antes de que veas una gran explosión._

**Mateo "Matt" "Roxas" Tamazaki:**El chico noble y caballeroso, _usa el uniforme__con la camisa de manga larga arremangada hasta los codos, utiliza una camisa de manga corta de bajo de color naranja, la camisa blanca la usa por fuera y desbotonada, de la parte de arriba los dos primeros botones también sin cerrar dejando ver su camisa naranja, su pantalón esta algo desgastado de la parte de abajo y utiliza un cinturón negro para sujetarlo, usa converse negros y en su mano izquierda utiliza una pulsera de cuadros blancos y negros y los anillos blanco y negro también utiliza un collar con una "X "y siempre lleva su keyblade a donde quiera que va(menos el baño, obvio); Alto, delgado, muy parecido al otro Matt, cabello café oscuro algo revuelto como Roxas de Kingdom Hearts, ojos café oscuro, tez blanca pero no demasiado y algo musculoso también. Más le vale a Nia que no se confunda de "Matt" que este chico tiene novia y ésta irá al Internado pronto._

**Matthew "Matt" Powers:** El típico chico orgulloso "cool" y payaso de la clase,_usa el uniforme demasiado suelto, la camisa desabrochada en la parte de arriba, y abajo mal puesta (una parte dentro del pantalón y otra fuera de él), la corbata desatada (hasta que se la vea Nia y se la ate), tiene el cabello rubio, con mechitas platinadas, y peinado desordenadamente al estilo mohawk pero con el frente también levantado, ojos celestes y alto, se comporta como un payaso la mayoría del tiempo, aunque no lo sea realmente pero ¿Quien nota la diferencia?_

**Melanie "Mel" Saint-Clair:** La chica con cara de ángel y personalidad de mierda, _una el uniforme con la camisa abierta casi en su totalidad, con una musculosa negra abajo, la corbata atada en la cabeza a modo de vincha, la falda normal y los zapatos desgastados y dibujados, excepto para las clases, cuando está totalmente presentable, es muy alta ya que llega al 1,75, tiene ojos gris claro achinados, pelo negro lacio y larguísimo, tez pálida, labios también pálidos, nariz respingona, y facciones definidas. Amigable con la mayoría… ¿Quién será la minoría para ésta peculiar chica?_

**Miley Zey:**La chica obsesionada, _usa el uniforme con la pollera mini—minifalda, la camisa ajustada y puesta por afuera, tiene el cabello castaño medio ondulado, ojos celestes y de tez blanca. Si te interpones en el camino entre ella y Thiago puede ser que resultes lastimado, en sentido muy literal._

**Mireya García: **La chica tierna, _usa el uniforme con __la camisa un poco desfajada con manga corta y doblada haciendo ver la manga levemente inflada y en vez de zapatos usa botas negras de taco. Su cabello es castaño oscuro y rizado con flequillo de lado, tiene un par de mechas rojas, es de tez alta y de ojos oscuros. ¿Será cierto que ésta chica es tierna?_

**Natalie Valentine: **La chicadulce y problemática, _usa el uniforme con La camisa blanca con mangas cortas y ajustada con un cardigan fucsia abierto o una chaqueta de cuero si hay lluvia, la corbata tiene algunas calaveras bordadas, la falda corta y con un cinto con tachas, medias de red y borcegos grises cortos, tiene el cabello rubio, largo y con flequillo, a veces con mechitas fucsias o negras, ojos negros, delgada y bajita, lo que se dicen " buenas proporciones" y de tez clara. Las apariencias engañan... Cuidado con las chicas en especial._

**"Nia" Night:**La distraída, caprichosa e infantil prima de Lindsay y de Stacy Anne, _usa el uniforme con la camisa muy ajustada sin abotonar en los dos primeros botones para quede "algo escotada", y por afuera en la parte baja, la pollera sería una minifalda tableada en un azul muuuuy profundo, los zapatos serían botas con algo de taco y largas (por abajo de la rodilla), con medias blancas por encima de la rodilla, tiene el cabello largo, lacio y rubio, con un flequillo cayéndole en el lado derecho, siempre con una diadema plateada con pierdas, tiene ojos grises—azulados, tez blanca y no es muy alta (el porqué de sus botas) pero sí muy distraída y olvidadiza. Hay pocas cosas que odia... Entre ellas a su prima Stacy y a que le coquetean a Matt, si no eres Stacy o no le haz coqueteado a Matt con ella presente te llevarás muy bien con ella._

**Red Lebel: **El galán héroe, _usa el uniforme de manera correcta pero bien ajustado… A la camisa a veces se le zafan los botones y a esta le queda muy ajustada al punto de que parece cuando se le está por desabrochar. Es musculoso, pero de piernas chiquitas (tal como Johnny Bravo) y de manos pequeñas también, cabello ondulado color miel, y ojos pestañosos verdes. ¿Qué tan bien le irá al futuro presidente de la clase?_

**Riaya Monick: **La aventurera, _usa el uniforme con la falda normal, pero las camisa la usa arremangada hasta los codos y la corbata siempre floja , tiene el cabello muy largo de color negro, ojos verdes y tienes unas mechas verdes también, además siempre usa una bandana negra en el cabello que nunca se la quita. Intrépida chica si logras conocerla._

**Salem Elizabeth Taylor: **La chica amable y torpe, _usa el uniforme con la falda no muy corta, la blusa algo pegada por sus buenas proporciones y la corbata con un nudo extraño porque no sabe atarla, lleva botas en vez de zapatos y una gorra negra, su estatura normal, igual la complexión, piel morena clara, ojos oscuros, cabello corto hasta los hombros de color café oscuro peinado con una punta para cada lado, una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda. Y usa de accesorios una pulsera negra de cuero en la mano izquierda y aretes de dado negros. Amable y torpe ¿Que más se puede decir?_

**Sanosuke Umino:**El chico Guay que es genial y perfecto en todo pero que es antisocial, _usa el uniforme__con la camisa fuera del pantalón con la corbata un poco suelta, los pantalones negros como los zapatos pulcramente limpios y la camisa típica de un instituto japonés (cota por encima del codo); es delgado pero atlético, pálido con el cabello azabache y ojos oscuros con un brillo amatista, mide 1.85 y pesa 76.528 kg pero su compleción es liviana y ágil._ _Si insultas a sus difuntos padres el riesgo corre por tu cuenta._

**Soren Giucci:**La niña que aún no quiere crecer y siempre quiere estar con su hermano, _usa el uniforme con un lindo y vistoso prendedor de flor rosa en su corbata, un gran lazo amarillo como cintillo y con sus zapatos siempre relucientes y brillantes; de estura media y algo delgada pero no tanto, piel casi pálida pero no tampoco, cabello rubio y muy rizado a la altura de la cintura, con mejillas algo sonrosadas y con unos expresivos ojos color verde claro. ¿A que no suena adorable? ¡Pero no se equivoquen y digan mal su apellido italiano o verán que sucede!_

**Singapur "Sinngy" Wood: **Alcohólico, mal viviente, _la camisa del uniforme la usa desabrochada con machas de vino, la corbata desabrochada, el pantalón normal, y los zapatos de igual forma. __ Muy __delgado pero aún así con buen cuerpo, cabello negro pero siempre con un gorro puesto. ¿Alguna chica le hará caso a Singgy?_

**Therence "Terry" Michael Taylor:** El chico tímido,_usa la el uniforme escolar con la camisa de manga corta y por fuera del pantalón y con los primeros botones desabrochados, con la corbata bien atada pero en el cuello en vez de la camisa, el pantalón con un cinturón negro y unos tenis negros. Cuando está fuera del Internado usa también una gorra roja con blanco; es alto, ligeramente musculoso, piel clara, ojos azules y cabello castaño claro un poco largo y despeinado pero con estilo. Resalta sin quererlo, ¿podría ser una ventaja para cuidar a su hermanita Salem?_

**Thiago Danuu: **El chico malo no tan malo, _usa el uniforme desarreglado, pantalón suelto y converse oscuros, tiene el color de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, altura intermedia, algo musculoso y algo bronceado. Aunque aparente algo no lo creas, si dice ser malo... Tampoco lo creas._

**Tomás Fernández:** El guapo y popular chico incomprendido, _usa el uniforme todo desarreglado y la camisa ultra mega desabrochada, dejando ver una musculosa negra, los pantalones un poco más abajo de lo normal y en vez de usar zapatos usa converse, y su corbata desarreglada, y cuando está en fiestas se lo pone en la cabeza, es un chico alto, delgadamente normal y algo bien formado con músculos en los brazos y un poco notorios en el torso, de tez blanca normal, ojos color azul claro, y cabello liso pero un poco alborotado con estilo. ¿Qué pasaría si este chico se enamorará a primera vista de una chica? Bueno... Ya lo hizo..._

**Viviana "Black" Monick: **La deprimida_, __usa el uniforme con la Camisa afuera, falda un poco corta (Sin llegar a lo obsceno) y en vez de zapatos escolares, botas, y un viajar de pulseras moradas y negras, tiene cabellos por las espalda en negro y con mecha moradas, piercings en la legua, labios, nariz y oreja, ojos verdes y maquillaje negro. Feminista... Mejor que no conozca al profesor de Física Ezekiel... __Ups, ya lo conoció y casi ahorcó._

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo!_ Wow, todo esto... Hecho de una xD y sobre lo de Onix&Duncan... Hace rato venimos 'trabajando' sobre eso :P,  
Preguntas para resumir las boludeces que suelo decir :D!**

**1) ¿Te gustó el chapter?  
2) ¿Quién te cae mejor/por de los alumnos?  
3) ¿Qué crees que sea lo 'malo' que hace Courtney? ¿Te interesa?  
4) ¿Tú/tus personaje/s están actuando bien?  
5) ¿Quieres más líos en el Internado? **

**Bien... Sólo eso porque ya es tarde (7: 30 AM y aún no duermo :P) y me debo ir... Ojalá les haya gustado y Grazz x leer!  
Besoss!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaw!  
+ Reviews = Actualización + Rápida xD **


	5. Clubes

**DIsclaimer TD series **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah...**

_**Hello Everbody!**_** Como andan? Yo hecha miersh y trayéndoles tarde este chap que espero les guste (;**

******·Aclaración» Independiente al otro, Con cada club y cosa va pasando el tiempo ;)**

******Ahora, sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

**Clubes**

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Y ahora como podré llegar a salvo? ¡Me he perdido! –dramatizaba una chica de mechas rosadas cuando doblaba una esquina del pasillo principal. Luego se dejaba caer artísticamente en brazos del chico que pasaba por ahí.

— ¿Y tú eres…? –le pregunta Matt aún sin entender nada mientras Austin trataba de reírse lo más levemente posible.

—Sabrina, Sabrina Fallstar –contestaba la chica incorporándose de inmediato y estirando la mano a modo de saludo, dejando al par mirándose confusos entre sí.

* * *

—Entonces, como te iba diciendo, ¡Ian es tan molesto! –se quejaba Santana mientras ambas caminaban para las audiciones de porristas.

—Mataré a Miley, mataré a Miley… —decía Alexa casi sin prestarle atención a su mejor amiga y miraba al frente con mirada asesina.

— ¿Quién se cree? ¿El más guapo del instituto?

— ¡Estoy tan molesta y él siempre pasa tan tranquilo, gastando bromas!

— ¡Los chicos son tan imbéciles! –concordaron al unísono mientras miraban para lados opuestos. Al darse cuenta de su sincronía rieron antes de abrir las puertas del gimnasio.

—Bien chicas –decía Nia sentada en el aparente juzgado del año hasta que un chico tosió – y chico… Empezaremos con las audiciones de este año –tomaba una libreta con un bolígrafo atado.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –reaccionaba Cher mirando a su hermano en las gradas. El chico estaba relajadamente arregostado y con su skate a un lado.

—También me alegra verte –rodaba los ojos Keith mientras veía distraídamente a Lilith dar una maravillosa presentación de acrobacias y danzas variadas—, pero para tu alegría, una de las chicas encargadas me dijo que éste es el único club con piruetas ya que "recortaron el presupuesto" y esas cosas –gruñía ahora notando que Sinngy grababa a todas las chicas posibles del lugar.

—Genial, ni siquiera te veía en la cafetería y ahora te tengo que aguantar aquí –bufaba la rubia cruzándose de brazos mientras sentía que nombraban a Mireya para su demostración.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a vomitar? Eso te hace falta –contraatacaba él desperezándose y sin mirarla.

—Cher Van Stephinadonis –llamaba Nia mientras Stacy le pasaba la hoja de los puntajes que llevaban a Heather para que ésta los comprobara.

—Tienes suerte, perdedor. Si no tuviera la audición te acabaría –se volteaba molesta para situarse en el centro del lugar, ya sonriendo simpática.

Justo cuando la de ojos aqua iba a comenzar las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron abruptamente.

—Anótenme _girls, _Kim Fallstar entrará al equipo –se anunciaba la recién llegada masticando chicle sonoramente mientras se acomodaba su cabello levemente rizado con una mano.

* * *

Mientras pasaban las audiciones dentro del gimnasio cierta pelinegra rumana/rusa esperaba recostada a una pared cercana del lugar.

—No sé qué te tiene de especial el club de zorristas –le decía Onix a Jessica, la cual miraba su reloj esperando algo.

—Que todas tienen el coeficiente intelectual de un piojo, seguro –comentaba Melanie encogiéndose de hombros mientras espiaba un poco las audiciones.

—Faltan sólo cinco minutos para el espectáculo –sonreía Jess imitando lo que hacía Mel.

—Señoritas, prepárense –decía perversa Onix mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Kay.

* * *

—Como me gustaría entrar… —pensaba en voz alta Lys mientras daba vueltas distraídamente por la puerta del club de música.

—Disculpa que me entrometa pero, ¿si tanto te gusta entrar porque no lo haces? –le preguntaba Francisco, el cual justo iba de paso.

—Me gusta… Pero nunca haría esas cosas delante de todos –confesaba la chica turnando su vista hacia él joven y hacia la puerta del club—. Además, tengo que anotarme aún en el club de teatro aún –agregó señalándole el pasillo que llevaba al lugar.

—Yo me anotaré en ese –sonrió él y Lys se asombró un poco. Después de todo casi ningún chico se anotaba a eso.

—Si quieres podemos ir juntos, ¿quieres…? –sugería la chica.

—Claro, por mi no hay problema –contestaba a la vez que comenzaban a caminar—. Por cierto, me llamo Francisco Imparable, pero mis amigos me dicen Dark –se presentaba.

—Dark –repetía ella con una sonrisa leve—, soy Arellys Hicks, pero dime sólo Lys –entablaban conversación mientras seguían su camino.

* * *

— ¿Cómo cuántos somos? –se preguntó Tomás viendo al resto del grupo.

—Viejo, ¿todos los chicos estamos aquí? –preguntaba Thiago mirando a su alrededor sin sentir realmente lo que dijo el chico.

—Sí, y es porque dieron múltiple opción de clubes este año –contestaba Red antes de que Ian contestara algo. Éste sólo lo quedó viendo de muy mala forma para luego rodar los ojos.

—Eso en parte es bueno –pensaba Therence e voz alta mientras recordaba que Salem se había inscrito en dos clubes al igual que él, pero no coincidían.

—No lo creo –contradijo Dylan en tono burlón—, había una loca que andaba diciendo que el único club "de deportes" era el de las porristas –reía al finalizar.

— ¿Algún idiota se lo habrá creído? –reía arrogante Ian mientras se sumaba al juego de penales de Matt y Austin.

* * *

— ¡Keith! ¡Grandísimo hijo de…! –. Y Cher no pudo finalizar ya que otra bombita de color le había dado en medio de la cabeza.

—Wow, no puedo creer que lo vaya a decir pero me alegra estar en este club –decía el chico riendo ante la escena que veía. Aparentemente, él y Sinngy eran los únicos que no se hacían drama por la pintura que caía del techo.

—Esto vale oro –comentaba Sinngy sin perder detalle alguno de lo que pasaba.

—Agh, ¡mi ropa! –se quejaba Stacy Anne indignada.

— ¡Mi cabello! –secundaba Miley casi histérica —. ¡El color se puede ir!

— ¡Mi vida ha sido arruinada! ¡No podré ser la misma de antes ya que el recuerdo me marcará por vida y seré discriminada por mi trauma psicológico! –exageraba "Kim" poniendo una mano sobre su frente manchada de azul.

—Como si el hecho de que se quejasen ayudara –les gruñía Nia intentando limpiarse la pintura verde chillón que tenía en los ojos.

— ¿Quién fue el idiota responsable? –. Intentaba poner orden Heather, totalmente hecha una furia—. ¡Que hablé para que pueda descuartizarlo!

— ¿Sabes? No me agrada estar totalmente manchada con esta cosa pegajosa y con pintura, pero sé que alguien está peor que yo –le comentaba Alexa a Santana con una mirada pícara dedicada a cierta rubia teñida.

— ¿Lo crees? Porque cuando Ian me vea me molestará aún más… ¡Y los chicos me miraran, pero ahora porque seré burlada!

—Esto se apega… —comentaba Lilith distraídamente viendo su ropa apegarse por estar mojada gracias a la pintura.

—A esto le llamo arte –sonreía feliz de la vida Onix tomando varias fotos para el periódico escolar mientras Mel y Jess chocaban las manos.

* * *

— ¡Cuidado abajo! –Avisaba Keith bajando las escaleras con su skate…

Él no se hizo daño cuando cayó ya que Salem justo se había cruzado el chico saltaba para caer parado. Ella tampoco se lastimó, sólo quedó más que roja al notar que el pelirrojo había quedado encima de ella.

—Demasiado cerca… —dijo tímidamente mientras Keith aún no entendía a que se refería exactamente.

—Lo siento –se disculpó a la vez que se levantaba y le extendía la mano para ayudarla.

—Descuida, eso me pasa por andar de distraída por aquí –se apenó Salem mientras aceptaba la ayuda el chico. Luego sonreía casi con brillitos en los ojos al ver la skate de él.

— ¿Te gusta? –se asombró un poco al ver la expresión de la chica.

— ¿Gustarme? Me uniré a ese club –contestó ella volviendo su vista al rostro de él. Se sonrojó un poco al notar los lindos ojos que tenía.

—Pero, una de las chicas encargadas me dijo que no habían deportes… —decía y luego reaccionaba pegándose en la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Mi hermano y su amigo Tomás sé que fueron ahí principalmente, como la mayoría de chicos –comentaba Salem inocente y recordando.

—Ya que… De todas formas puedo ir después. Ahora sólo quiero ir al de skate –le guiñaba el ojo con ánimo divertido antes de buscar con la mirada hacia dónde ir.

—Yo te guío –se ofreció la chica comenzando a caminar lento para que Keith la siguiera—, y por cierto, ¿Por qué estás manchado de pintura de todos colores? –preguntaba con una risilla leve.

—No me creerás si te dijera –comenzaba el pelirrojo riendo mientras tomaba su patineta para guiar a la casi pelinegra.

* * *

—Al fin mis dibujos de Justin me ayudarán a subir mis notas –festejaba Lisa con las demás chicas del club.

—Es una buena manera de expresarse… y además tiene beneficios –comentaba Aiko dibujando en una esquina.

Joseph por su parte no contestaba nada e ignoraba la mayoría de preguntas que hacían ya que se encontraba dibujando y estaba muy concentrado en ello.

—Por cierto, ¿alguien vio a Bianca o a Lys? –preguntaba la auto—declarada enemiga de Justin sacando algunos folios con dibujos variados. No por odiar al profesor le iba a dedicar toda la atención a él.

— ¿Alguien me llamaba? –sonreía la primer nombrada entrando al salón con una sonrisa radiante.

— ¿Por qué tan contenta? –preguntó pícara Lisa enarcando una ceja y dejando su folio cerca de su mochila. Aiko no era así de curiosa así que seguía dedicándose a sus dibujos.

—Nada… —empezaba restándole importancia a la vez que dejaba sus cosas encima de una mesa—. ¡Sólo que Tomás al final sí me invitó al baile de bienvenida! –se entusiasmaba y sonreía más.

— ¡Genial! Me alegro por ti, amiga –le contestaba Lisa también alegre al recordar su cita.

—Lo sé, estoy tan contenta… Su gesto de perseguirme por todos lados era de cierto modo lindo –decía con ojos enamorados.

— ¿Qué hacen que no _trabajan_?–entraba Elmet al lugar mientras traía consigo varias telas, papeles y lo que más destacaba… Una máquina de coser.

—No, mi buen humor y alegría no se irán –se mentalizaba la pelinegra viendo al rubio.

— ¿Una máquina de coser? –preguntaron al unísono Aiko y Lisa confundidas.

— ¿Nunca vieron una? –. Respondía el único chico de mala gana—. Nadie más se anotó al club de costura así que como todo lo que yo hago es arte podré diseñar y hacer mis propios trajes aquí –agregaba en tono indiferente mientras la conectaba y se sentaba, acomodando sus cosas.

— ¿Todavía crees que seguirás contenta? –le preguntó por lo bajo Lisa a Bianca, la cual ahora se mordía el labio inferior sin saber que responder.

* * *

—Música y coro juntos –sonreía Soren sin importarle que fuesen pocos.

—Sí, pero somos pocos –contestaba Foxy distraída e indiferentemente.

—Eso es porque varía según los días –comentó Lilith —, hoy por ejemplo la mayoría que no está principalmente aquí tiene Arte o Teatro. Yo por ejemplo tuve hoy prueba para las porristas.

—Ya veo… Pero mejor así, podré concentrarme más… —decía la Monick tocando algunos acordes en su guitarra ya cuando Soren comenzaba a practicar su canto. Lilith por el momento trataba de inspirarse.

—Creo que me quedaré en este –comentó Mel entrando al aula y colocando su reproductor de música con hard rock.

* * *

—Aparte de los locos, esto es lo único casi bueno que tiene este internado –comentaba Dante entrando una ¿motocicleta? Al salón de mecánica.

—Esto y las chicas –comentó Kay volteándose a tomar unas herramientas para modificar la moto.

—Mientras no te metas con mi prima todo estará bien –concordaba el pelirrojo buscando piezas —, o con Natalie.

—Lo que digas –restaba importancia Kay ya poniéndose en marcha con lo de modificar el vehículo.

* * *

—Esta foto valdrá oro… –decía Onix luego de haber estornudado sin razón aparente e imprimiendo una foto que no era sobre lo ocurrido con las porristas.

— ¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó Cher simpática a pesar de que la había oído.

—Nada, sólo imprimía la foto sobre su colorida audición –mintió guardándose la foto en el escote de la camisa sin que la rubia lo notara.

—Ah… Uff… —suspiró siguiendo su artículo de moda que, aunque no le gustase era compartido con Natalie por "amablidad".

—Priston caerá –sonreía de oreja a oreja la rumana/rusa yéndose de la sala sin notar que la porrista de ojos aqua si llegó a escuchar lo que decía.

* * *

— ¿Sabes? Disculpa pero creo que me iré –le decía Lys a Dark cuando notaba lo grande que era el escenario.

— ¿No te anotaras aquí entonces? –le preguntó el chico sorprendido.

—Eh… Recordé que tenía club de Arte ahora y faltaré si no llego. ¡Nos vemos! –se despidió de prisa dejando a Dark más confundido que antes.

Él se limitó a anotarse en la siguiente obra escolar que estaba a nombre de una tal "Blair Fallstar".

* * *

— ¡Hey! –llamó a Julieta una chica de mechas rosas, lazo aniñado en el cabello y con el cabello atado en dos coletas bajas y a cada lado.

— ¿Te conozco…? –comenzaba a decir la morena sin reconocerla.

—Soy Archie Fallstar –sonreía alegre –, ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

—Julieta… —contestaba más confusa y caminando muy levemente hacia el club de teatro.

— ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? –le extendió la mano, casi como si fuera una niña pequeña.

— ¿Supongo? –correspondió el gesto Julieta sin entender nada.

"Archie" le tomó la mano mientras la llevaba al salón de teatro a los saltos.

Julieta cada vez entendía menos pero, por suerte Santana no la estaba viendo.

* * *

— ¿Qué pasará si mezclo esto con esto…? –sonreía Flor tomando un frasco con sustancia verdosa y a punto de vaciarlo en un vaso con líquido ambarino.

— ¿Por qué no lo averiguas, preciosa? –le sugirió Sinngy en tono de broma pero al ver que la chica de verdad lo iba a hacer la sonrisa que tenía se deshizo—. Sólo espera a hacerlo cuando no esté—. Y dicho eso se marchó al baño.

—Explosivo quiere ver boom boom –decía la pelirroja colgando de la lámpara que colgaba del techo. Raramente ésta no se rompía ni nada… por el momento.

—Apoyo la idea de Explosivo –secundó Shade sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo mientras calentaba la parte baja del frasco que tenía flor en sus manos.

* * *

— ¿Si la poesía es tan hermosa porque nadie más está aquí? –refunfuñaba Cristal esperando que alguien apareciese.

—Supongo que como me salteé Arte puedo pasar el resto de la clase en Literatura… –pensaba en voz alta Lys entrando vacilando al salón.

— ¡Lys! –la llamó desde el final del corredor Bianca mientras la alcanzaba corriendo.

— ¿Son del club de Poesía y Literatura? –de inmediato Cristal se emocionó.

—Puede decirse que sí –dijeron a la vez ambas chicas entrando al aula.

—Es que no quería que mi buen humor se arruinara –le comentó Bianca a Lys, la cual aún no sabía de que hablaba la de rizos.

—Supongo que tengo "clase" aquí –suspiró Foxy mientras entraba al salón para ponerse a escribir algunas letras de canciones que se le habían ocurrido hace rato.

La casi albina del grupo de inmediato se puso a escribir una vez recordó a su novio Dratro.

* * *

—Venga, Jesús, quiero una buena pelea –alentaba Riaya confiada mientras miraba al chico. Ambos con mirada desafiante.

— ¡Chicos, eso no se debe hacer! –aparecía de la nada Red alertado seguido de Mireya.

—Podrían salir lastimados –secundaba ella.

— ¡Al demonio con eso! –los ignoraba la Monick tirándose a la pelea con el chico.

— ¿Si no nos pudiéramos lastimar donde estaría la gracia? –preguntaba indiferente Jesús mientras Red en realidad pensaba algo para llamar la atención en aquel momento.

—Ya lo tengo –sonreía yéndose a buscar un club en especial.

* * *

— ¡Hey, Jess! –la llamó Dylan una vez que la vio en los pasillos.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido todo el día? –le preguntó burlona mientras esperaba a que él se acercara.

—Soccer, tan simple como eso –decía con mueca orgullosa y ella rodaba los ojos—. ¿Aún no tienes club? –curioseo al ver que la de ojos azulados no sabía para donde ir exactamente.

—A decir verdad… no. No hay nadie en los que me quiero inscribir. O al menos hoy no hay nadie –se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaban a caminar para algún lado.

—Club de adivinación –leyó el chico cuando pasó por la puerta del lugar. Sólo le llamó la atención y enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— ¿Quieres qué entremos? –sugirió el de ojos verdes curioso—. No es que crea en esas cosas pero sería divertido para pasar el tiempo.

—Quizás tengas razón –contestó no convencida del todo mientras se acercaban a la puerta pero, antes de que Dylan pudiera abrirla ésta se abrió antes.

—Al fin alguien más apareció –comentó Nia mientras Alexa dejaba de jugar con el mazo de cartas de tarot.

—Al menos con Bianca y Tomás resultó bien la cosa –comentó Alexa por lo bajo mientras veía al par sentarse delante de la mesa.

—Claro, porque Red aún no vio lo que hacemos… No tengo ganas de aguantar discursos excéntricos –rodaba los ojos Natalie a la vez que cerraba la puerta del club.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.:Los Estudiantes:.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Aiko Hayashi: **La chica dulce, simpática y bonita,_usa la camisa del uniforme abierta con una blusa debajo en color negro, la falda azul un poco más arriba de las rodillas y zapatos negros con calcetas negras que llegan más arriba de las rodillas, tiene el cabello púrpura largo y lacio, ojos cafés y usa lentes, amablemente adoradora del misterio._

**Alexandra Mariana "Alexa" Blake: **La linda, algo torpe y amigable,_usa la camisa del uniforme algo ajustada para que se noten sus proporciones, la corbata de color negro y la minifalda por arriba de las rodillas y tacones bajos negros, es pelinegra, de ojos verdes azulados y tiene la piel morena clara, si te metes con alguien importante para ella tienes el riesgo de sufrir una gran venganza de su parte._

**Anastasia "Stacy Anne" Tennyson: **La rubia idiota y superficial_, usa el uniforme súper ajustado, la pollera ajustada y corta, la camisa sin abotonar en los primeros botones así quedando escotada, botas corta sin mucho taco y medias celestes, tiene el cabello rubio manteca, ojos grandes de color marrón y su tez es clara._

**Amanda Ivette Tonkin:** La chica inteligente que es bipolar,_usa el uniforme como todo una nerd, planchado, bien acomodado, con la camisa de manga larga y con una boina, tiene el cabello rizado de color rojo, unos ojos color miel, delgada, alta, una tez pálida, y tiene lentes delgados como los de Harry Potter, cuidado, es inteligente y bipolar._

**Arellys "Lys" Hicks: **La relajada,_usa el uniforme con la camisa la con los primeros botones desabrochados, una blusa negra por debajo abajo, la falda hasta poco antes de la rodilla, con un short de licra abajo, los zapatos de tira con flor a los laterales y medias blancas hasta la mitad del muslo; Es algo bajita, de piel moreno claro, ojos grandes y negros, cabello negro y ondulado hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, con un fleco a la derecha y de buenas proporciones. Sumamente artística, ¿será que podrá ser la jefa del club de Artes?_

**Austin McLean: **El chico relajado y calmado e Hijo del director,_usa el uniforme con la camisa abierta por arriba y suelta por abajo, el pantalón largo y desgastado en los bajos, y unos converse negros, tiene los_ _ojos verdes, cabello negro corto desordenado, y de tez blanca, con algo de sombra de barba, y su complexión es alta y delgada. Si te metes con él no hay problema... El problema comienza si te metes con sus amigos._

**Bianca Annie Urrejola: **La chica bonita, e inteligente que se lleva bien con todos,_usa el uniforme en la parte de la camisa con la corbata un poco desarreglada y suelta en el cuello, con algunos botones desabrochados al principio del cuello, la camisa afuera de la falda y la falda de corte normal, ni tan corto ni tan largo, usa polainas y en vez de zapatos usa converse negros, es alta y delgada, con la contextura de una modelo, tiene una tez blanca normal, ojos color verde limón, y su peinado es largo, y de rizos formados y elegantes color negro, con un flequillo liso en el lado derecho, y en su rostro siempre hay la cantidad necesaria de maquillaje, en pocas palabras, es una chica súper amigable... Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario._

**Blair "cualquiernombremomentáneo" Fallstar: **La actriz, _usa el uniforme (cuando no es "ningún personaje") con la falda muy corta, la blusa de manga larga le queda un poco floja y con los puños desabrochados (las mangas le cubren las manos) la corbata bien atada y unas botas de tacón alto (para compensar la altura) y que le llegan a la rodilla, además debajo trae unas medias de red largas, normalmente color fucsia, __es_Bajita _(apenas pasa del 1.50) y extremadamente delgada, de piel blanca ligeramente pálida, ojos color azul—verdoso grandes y expresivos y tiene buenos "atributos". Su cabello es Castaño oscuro largo y ondulado con unas cuantas mechas rosa chicle y cuando es "ella misma" lo lleva sujeto en una cola de caballo con algunas mechas sueltas alrededor del rostro. ¿Alguna vez veremos a la verdadera Blair?_

**Cher Van****Stephinadonis: **La porrista egoísta y egocéntrica que ama la moda pero que no llega a ser mala… Sólo superficial, _usa_ _la falda del uniforme corta, la camisa fuera de ella, y unas medias que bajas. Tiene la piel muy blanca y las mejillas rosadas, una cara angelical y el cabello muy rubio, siempre tiene los ojos maquillados y de color verde agua; tiene las paletas más grande que los otros dientes lo que le da un toque más angelical e infantil, su cuerpo es muy delgado, aunque bien formado. ¿Será tan adorable como aparenta ésta chica familiar de Beth? Mejor no le preguntemos a Keith por ello._

**Cristal Monick: **La amigable,_usa el uniforme normal, ordenado pero sin la camisa dentro, tiene el cabello rubio casi albino y largo con varias mechas azules, ojos verdes y con cara fina, para confundirse con el menor de sus hermanas trillizas, cuidado si te metes con ella y eres muy machista._

**Dante "Loki" Rummanoff: **Delincuente pirómano y primo de Onix, _usa el uniforme desarreglado, y la corbata sin atar, es pelirrojo de ojos verdes, alto y musculoso, si te metes con el podrías salir quemado._

**Dylan Mason Zombie**: Chico rudo, peleonero y gracioso, _usa el uniforme con el pantalón algo flojo, tiene una playera azul oscuro debajo de la camisa blanca desabotonada y sin corbata, zapatos normales. Tiene varias pulseras de bandas de rock en el brazo derecho y es de_ _tez bronceada, alto, ojos verdes, labios rosas, cabello negro con toques rubios peinado con una mohicana corta. Su musculatura notoria. Es el mejor amigo de Jessica desde que son niños, ¡que linda amistad!_

**Elmet "Nariciso" Rummanoff**: Blanco de las bromas de Onix y Loki, _usa el uniforme muuuuy arreglado y aromatizado con olor a rosas, con un infalible pañuelo celeste en su cuello, es bajo, rubio de ojos azules y con rasgos demasiados femeninos, en su tiempo libre (y en el tiempo ocupado) es el blanco de todo tipo de bromas._

**Florencia "Flor" "Loca" Lawliet: **La chica loca, artista, otaku, solitaria, bipolar, alegre y tímida,_usa la camisa del uniforme por afuera con un cinturón de tachas negras, la pollera más corta con un short negro abajo así que no le preocupa el viento o que se la levanten claro que tampoco es una minifalda, en vez de zapatos zapatillas negras con calaveras, la corbata desarreglada y pulseras de tachas en la mano derecha y pulseras contra el mal de ojo en mano izquierda junto con una pulsera negra con estrellas, es alta ,de cabello castaño oscuro con flequillo a la derecha y rulos hasta por arriba de los hombros, tan pálida como papel, ojos color miel y tiene un tatuaje en forma de luna en cuarto creciente en la mano derecha, mejor hazte amigo de ella, no la querrás tener como enemigo ¿Verdad?_

**Francisco "Dark" Imparable**: Video jugador, Amigo de todos y Dibujante, _usa el uniforme acomodado, nunca utiliza corbata, a diferencia de algunos el carga con unos auriculares gigantes negros con una estrella roja en cada uno, un colgante en forma de corona y utiliza unos converse rojos desgastados. Tiene la piel clara, cabello corto azabache un poco despeinado, ojos café oscuro con lentes, una pequeña barba de chivo, alto y un poco fornido._ _¡Chicos como éste hay pocos!_

**Ian Gray****: **Chico malo no tan malo pero arrogante, _usa el uniforme desfajado y sin corbata, __es alto, tez algo bronceada, cabello y ojos marrones. Tiene un buen físico, ya que hace deporte y ejercicio. A diferencia de Thiago éste chico no tan malo sí es arrogante.__**  
**_

**Jessica "Darky" Darkblue:** La chica tipo fiestera/chica dura/rebelde/loca/graciosa/doble sentido/intimidante y… Esperen, me quede sin aire… _Usa el uniforme con la camisa que lleva desabotonada en los dos primeros botones, arremangada hasta arriba de los codos y algo suelta de abajo, su corbata algo floja y su falda de un lado más levantado que el otro (el lado más abajo está por encima de las rodillas), zapatos que se abrochan por encima del tobillo. Cuando hace frio tiene encima una chaqueta moderna de piel negra sin cerrar; es de tez blanca, altura promedio, en buena condición física, cabello negro azabache en capas con un rayo color verde fosforescente y otro violeta, el cabello hasta abajo del hombro, un poco liso, con un flequillo liso inclinado del lado derecho. Ojos negros azulados y pestañas rizadas, labios rosas.¡Diversión asegurada con ésta chica!_

**Jesús Agustín Peñalver González: **El aventurero serio y solitario, _usa el uniforme con la ropa rasgada, como si la hubiera roto en una pelea. La camisa sucia con las mangas rotas, la corbata gastada, el pantalón rasgado al punto de que se volvió short y los zapatos muy desgastados; esalto y musculoso, tez blanca, cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, ojos café oscuro, cabello marrón despeinado y largo. ¿Cómo actuará Izzy al volver a ver a su ex con su "peculiar trofeo"?_

**Joseph Giucci:**El chico frívolo, distante y calculador**,**_es el que usa el uniforme de la manera más pulcra posible (además de Courtney),es muy alto y delgado, muuuy pálido además de que tiene ojeras gracias a sus problemas para dormir, tiene el cabello rubio pero a diferencia de su hermana el de él es liso y algo largo, recayéndole por sobre los hombros, y además tiene ojos verdes que son poco expresivos acompañados de una sonrisa que rara vez se ve. Algo me dice que quizás gracias a Soren o a Lilith apreciemos su sonrisa._

**Julieta Alexandra Montiel Cabareto: **Típica chica buena pero linda y divertida, _usa el uniforme como pocos lo usan, de manera correcta y nada desfajado, pero la corbata es la usa un poco floja. El alta, morena, de cabello negro algo largo y ondulado. Ojos cafés, complexión delgada y buen cuerpo. Simpática y buena, pero siempre linda y divertida._

**Kandragora "Onix" Rummanoff:** Delincuente escapada de varios reformatorios, _usa el uniforme "algo" desarreglado con una calza negra por debajo, es pelinegra de ojos bordos y de tez clara, delgada y algo alta, no la juzguen sólo por su apariencia, puede que te deje con más agujeros que un queso._

**Kay Mitchell O'Shea: **El más rudo del grupo, _usa el uniforme con la camisa con las mangas cortadas y abierta, debajo una playera negra, el pantalón muy desgastado y algo decolorado y unos tenis azul oscuro con plateado en vez de zapatos, la corbata simplemente la "olvida", yo que tú no lo llamó Mitch..._

**Keith Van****Stephinadonis:** El chico circense,_usa el uniforme con la camisa arremangada para mostrar sus tatuajes, y desarreglad; su corbata a medio colocar… Más bien suelta, el pantalón lo hizo achupinado, usa converse negras y rotas. Es delgado aunque de físico bien marcado, no tiene una altura muy grande, su cabello desprolijo y rojo tomate gracias a una tintura, tiene un piercing en la nariz, y sus ojos son del mismo color que los de su hermana, verde aqua. Amante de los deportes extremos y de un padre rico… Lo único que mantiene en secreto es que no odia a su Cher._

**Lilith Velian: **La anoréxica que vive en su propio mundo,_usa el uniforme con un lindo sombrero bombin con un lazo color azul, su camisa siempre estará arrugada, la corbata mal puesta y la falda arrugada, aunque parece no importarle eso; ella tiene la piel pálida, muy pálida, ojeras, el cabello negro, corto y desordenado, los ojos azules y es muy delgada, aunque preferiría "ser más delgada aún", es una chica agradable y alegre la mayoría del tiempo, bueno, todo el tiempo._

**Lisa Brick: **La chica "normal", _usa el uniforme correctamente, pero con la corbata "algo suelta"; tiene cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, delgada y de proporciones normales, estatura media y tez blanca, amigable con todos... Salvo con Justin._

**Malcom Shade: **El raro o simplemente el loco,_usa el uniforme con el pantalón cortados hasta las rodillas, unos calcetines blancos y zapatos cafés, la camisa de manga larga arremangada hasta los codos y la corbata atada alrededor del cuello y colgando hacia atrás, además una gorra azul con rojo volteada hacía atrás, es un poco bajito, delgado, de piel morena, cabello pelirrojo peinado en punta, ojos de color café ligeramente rojizo y sus colmillos se asoman en su boca y siempre trae varios arañazos en la cara y los brazos, además usa varias pulseras de tela de colores en las manos, es buen amigo de Izzy y si los ves a los dos juntos corre antes de que veas una gran explosión._

**Matthew "Matt" Powers:** El típico chico orgulloso "cool" y payaso de la clase, _usa el uniforme demasiado suelto, la camisa desabrochada en la parte de arriba, y abajo mal puesta (una parte dentro del pantalón y otra fuera de él), la corbata desatada (hasta que se la vea Nia y se la ate), tiene el cabello rubio, con mechitas platinadas, y peinado desordenadamente al estilo mohawk pero con el frente también levantado, ojos celestes y alto, se comporta como un payaso la mayoría del tiempo, aunque no lo sea realmente pero ¿Quien nota la diferencia?_

**Melanie "Mel" Saint—Clair:** La chica con cara de ángel y personalidad de mierda, _una el uniforme con la camisa abierta casi en su totalidad, con una musculosa negra abajo, la corbata atada en la cabeza a modo de vincha, la falda normal y los zapatos desgastados y dibujados, excepto para las clases, cuando está totalmente presentable, es muy alta ya que llega al 1,75, tiene ojos gris claro achinados, pelo negro lacio y larguísimo, tez pálida, labios también pálidos, nariz respingona, y facciones definidas. Amigable con la mayoría… ¿Quién será la minoría para ésta peculiar chica?_

**Miley Zey: **La chica obsesionada,_usa el uniforme con la pollera mini—minifalda, la camisa ajustada y puesta por afuera, tiene el cabello castaño medio ondulado, ojos celestes y de tez blanca. Si te interpones en el camino entre ella y Thiago puede ser que resultes lastimado, en sentido muy literal._

**Mireya García: **La chica tierna, _usa el uniforme con__la camisa un poco desfajada con manga corta y doblada haciendo ver la manga levemente inflada y en vez de zapatos usa botas negras de taco. Su cabello es castaño oscuro y rizado con flequillo de lado, tiene un par de mechas rojas, es de tez alta y de ojos oscuros. ¿Será cierto que ésta chica es tierna?_

**Natalie Valentine: **La chica dulce y problemática,_usa el uniforme con La camisa blanca con mangas cortas y ajustada con un cardigan fucsia abierto o una chaqueta de cuero si hay lluvia, la corbata tiene algunas calaveras bordadas, la falda corta y con un cinto con tachas, medias de red y borcegos grises cortos, tiene el cabello rubio, largo y con flequillo, a veces con mechitas fucsias o negras, ojos negros, delgada y bajita, lo que se dicen " buenas proporciones" y de tez clara. Las apariencias engañan... Cuidado con las chicas en especial._

**"Nia" Night: **La caprichosa porrista, _usa el uniforme con la camisa muy ajustada sin abotonar en los dos primeros botones para quede "algo escotada", y por afuera en la parte baja, la pollera sería una minifalda tableada en un azul muuuuy profundo, los zapatos serían botas con algo de taco y largas (por abajo de la rodilla), con medias blancas por encima de la rodilla, tiene el cabello largo, lacio y rubio, con un flequillo cayéndole en el lado derecho, siempre con una diadema plateada con pierdas, tiene ojos grises—azulados, tez blanca y no es muy alta (el porqué de sus botas) pero sí muy distraída y olvidadiza. Hay pocas cosas que odia... Entre ellas a su prima Stacy y a que le coquetean a Matt, si no eres Stacy o no le haz coqueteado a Matt con ella presente te llevarás muy bien con ella._

**Red Lebel:**El galán héroe, _usa el uniforme de manera correcta pero bien ajustado… A la camisa a veces se le zafan los botones y a esta le queda muy ajustada al punto de que parece cuando se le está por desabrochar. Es musculoso, pero de piernas chiquitas (tal como Johnny Bravo) y de manos pequeñas también, cabello ondulado color miel, y ojos pestañosos verdes. ¿Qué tan bien le irá al futuro presidente de la clase?_

**Riaya Monick: **La aventurera, _usa el uniforme con la falda normal, pero las camisa la usa arremangada hasta los codos y la corbata siempre floja , tiene el cabello muy largo de color negro, ojos verdes y tienes unas mechas verdes también, además siempre usa una bandana negra en el cabello que nunca se la quita. Intrépida chica si logras conocerla._

**Salem Elizabeth Taylor: **La chica amable y torpe, _usa el uniforme con la falda no muy corta, la blusa algo pegada por sus buenas proporciones y la corbata con un nudo extraño porque no sabe atarla, lleva botas en vez de zapatos y una gorra negra, su estatura normal, igual la complexión, piel morena clara, ojos oscuros, cabello corto hasta los hombros de color café oscuro peinado con una punta para cada lado, una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda. Y usa de accesorios una pulsera negra de cuero en la mano izquierda y aretes de dado negros. Amable y torpe ¿Que más se puede decir?_

**Santana R. Pierce: **La chica mala no tan mala, _usa el uniforme desfajado y algo ajustado, es de tez morena, ojos negros, cabello negro algo rizado largo. Tiene muy buenas proporciones y es de estatura promedio. ¿La chica"mala no tan mala" llegara a tener algo con "el chico malo no tan malo" acaso?__**  
**_

**Soren Giucci: **La niña que aún no quiere crecer y siempre quiere estar con su hermano, _usa el uniforme con un lindo y vistoso prendedor de flor rosa en su corbata, un gran lazo amarillo como cintillo y con sus zapatos siempre relucientes y brillantes; de estura media y algo delgada pero no tanto, piel casi pálida pero no tampoco, cabello rubio y muy rizado a la altura de la cintura, con mejillas algo sonrosadas y con unos expresivos ojos color verde claro. ¿A que no suena adorable? ¡Pero no se equivoquen y digan mal su apellido italiano o verán que sucede!_

**Singapur "Sinngy" Wood: **Alcohólico, mal viviente,_la camisa del uniforme la usa desabrochada con machas de vino, la corbata desabrochada, el pantalón normal, y los zapatos de igual forma.__Muy__delgado pero aún así con buen cuerpo, cabello negro pero siempre con un gorro puesto. ¿Alguna chica le hará caso a Singgy?_

**Therence "Terry" Michael Taylor:** El chico tímido,_usa la el uniforme escolar con la camisa de manga corta y por fuera del pantalón y con los primeros botones desabrochados, con la corbata bien atada pero en el cuello en vez de la camisa, el pantalón con un cinturón negro y unos tenis negros. Cuando está fuera del Internado usa también una gorra roja con blanco; es alto, ligeramente musculoso, piel clara, ojos azules y cabello castaño claro un poco largo y despeinado pero con estilo. Resalta sin quererlo, ¿podría ser una ventaja para cuidar a su hermanita Salem?_

**Thiago Danuu: **El chico malo, _usa el uniforme desarreglado, pantalón suelto y converse oscuros, tiene el color de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, altura intermedia, algo musculoso y algo bronceado. Aunque aparente algo no lo creas, si dice ser malo... Tampoco lo creas._

**Tomás Fernández:** El guapo y popular chico incomprendido, _usa el uniforme todo desarreglado y la camisa ultra mega desabrochada, dejando ver una musculosa negra, los pantalones un poco más abajo de lo normal y en vez de usar zapatos usa converse, y su corbata desarreglada, y cuando está en fiestas se lo pone en la cabeza, es un chico alto, delgadamente normal y algo bien formado con músculos en los brazos y un poco notorios en el torso, de tez blanca normal, ojos color azul claro, y cabello liso pero un poco alborotado con estilo. ¿Qué pasaría si este chico se enamorará a primera vista de una chica? Bueno... Ya lo hizo..._

**Viviana "Black" Monick: **La deprimida_,__usa el uniforme con la Camisa afuera, falda un poco corta (Sin llegar a lo obsceno) y en vez de zapatos escolares, botas, y un viajar de pulseras moradas y negras, tiene cabellos por las espalda en negro y con mecha moradas, piercings en la legua, labios, nariz y oreja, ojos verdes y maquillaje negro. Feminista... Mejor que no conozca al profesor de Física Ezekiel...__Ups, ya lo conoció y casi ahorcó dos veces._

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo!_ Qué tan mal quedó? xD  
****Preguntitas para joderlos un rato :P, naaah, es que las necesito para el siguiente chap (que se está armando con ayuda de Salem & Onix).**

**1-¿Te meterás al club de adivinación (en el sentido de pasar a curiosear con una/s pregunta/s)? Si es así cuales x3  
1.5-¿Crees en eso?  
2-Muy posible viaje de excursión... ¿A donde te gustaría que fuesen?  
3- ¡Obra escolar! ¿Te unes? **

**Sólo esas ;), luego del siguiente chap será el baile de bienvenida así que ya se imaginan de que irá el siguiente~ (en donde la 'adivinación' influiría :P)  
Eso era todo, gracias por leer :D! y por los r&r también =^w^=, Disculpen por no darle taaaaanta participación a algunos pero... Son muchos :O y ya tendrán que hacer en el siguiente ;)**

**Me voy yendo, besoss!  
='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaaw!**

**PD: Loli, te debo el fic ¬¬, xD y Jess... Perdona por haberme olvidado de Dylan, es que no lo vi :P**


	6. Adivinación

**Disclaimer TD series **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah...**

_**Hello Everbody!**_** Como andan? Espero que bien =D**

******·Aclaración&Advertencia» Sigue del otro ;D y como lo hice de un tirón y sin dormir (Cuando me iba a acostar la inspiración regresó xD) quedó más horrible de lo normal ._. salvo la parte en la que más se destaca Blair, esa parte es de Salem x3**

******Ahora, sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer**

* * *

**Adivinación**

—Comencemos… —empezó Alexa acomodándose en su asiento. A juzgar por su mueca parecía estar muy concentrada en lo que hacía—. ¿Qué quieren saber?

— ¿Cancelarán el examen de francés? –preguntó Jessica luego de intercambiar una mirada excéntrica con Dylan.

— ¿Con quién tienen clase?

—Noah Carter –respondió la de ojos azulados con simpleza. El único chico presente intentaba disimular una risa lo más que podía.

—No lo creo… —. Ella tiró las cartas y luego negó con la cabeza—. Definitivamente lo tendrán así que… te recomiendo que estudies mucho –sonrió pícaramente, haciendo que Jessica resoplara.

— ¿Tú tienes alguna pregunta? –bostezó Nia, dirigiéndose al de destellos rubios.

— ¿Dónde está el truco? –inquirió Dylan con cierto aire arrogante. Ante aquello "las adivinas" se miraron sorprendidas.

—No hay truco, torpe –casi le gruñó... la chica que cambiaba de nombres frecuentemente.

— ¿Cómo compruebo que esto funciona? –seguía insistiendo el chico mientras trataba de ver debajo de la mesa, levantando el largo mantel que recaía.

—Ignórenlo –pidió Jess volviendo a lo suyo—. A ver… ¿pasará algo interesante en mi futuro? –decía en tono neutral.

—No te escuché muy convencida, ¿puedes repetirlo con más ánimo? –molestaba Nia, sacándole el mazo de cartas a la concentrada Alexa.

—Yo predigo… que un chico te invitará –respondió la cuarta adivina, la cual se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y con una mano extendida, casi como si sintiera algo.

— ¿Con seguridad? Pensé que una chica lo haría –comentó con sarcasmo la chica a la vez que rodaba los ojos, ante eso Dylan la miró de forma pícara y burlona.

—Ya que el futuro de Jess es totalmente asombroso… ¿Qué dicen del mío?

—Llame más tarde, en estos momentos no lo podemos atender –se limitó a decir la de mechas de color chicle cuando se encogía de hombros.

—Estarás sano y salvo si no vuelves a verme la falda –soltó Natalie con una sonrisa no sana al recordar el gesto indirecto del chico.

Ahora Jessica miraba de modo burlón a su amigo, el cual sólo trataba de defenderse en esos momentos.

—Uhh, ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? –comenzó a preguntar Kay entrando sin cuidado alguno al salón de adivinación. Sonrió perverso al ver que Jessica seguía preguntándole cosas a Alexa, la adivina en turno.

— ¿Preguntarás algo o sólo vienes de espectador? –fue directamente Natalie a preguntarle. El chico tan sólo la ignoró y luego de acercar una silla hasta esa mesa se sentó.

—Quiero saber… ¿Qué siente Jessica por mí?

Dylan solamente enarcó una ceja, confundido, y la nombrada primero se sonrojó un poco por haber sido tomada desprevenida, luego achinó los ojos para golpearlo en el brazo, fuertemente.

— ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? –sonrió ya cruzada de brazos y con semblante indiferente.

—Vaya sentido del humor –se quejó éste, disimulando muy bien el dolor en la extremidad.

—Como sea… creo que eso era todo. Nos vemos –se despedía la chica ya levantándose y aunque aún Dylan no entendía del todo la reacción de ella a pesar de conocerla desde pequeños imitó su gesto.

—Hasta luego, supongo –dijo el de mohicana corta antes de irse del salón.

— ¿Qué? –se quejó Kay al notar las cuatro miradas fulminantes que lo tenían como blanco.

* * *

— ¡Club de adivinación! –Decía con emoción Soren al notar el cartel escrito con marcador y con caligrafía realmente poco entendible—. ¿Entramos? –pidió la rubiecita tomando a su hermano del brazo.

—Sí, supongo –contestó Joseph y la sonrisa de Soren se hizo más radiante aún.

—Hay muchos chicos –comentó la pequeña apenas se asomó al aula, pero de todos modos logró distinguir a alguien en especial ahí—. ¡Mira! ¡Está Lily!

—Creo que ahora esto será más confiable –le respondió a su hermana cuando entraba al salón con cuidado.

— ¿Llegaré a ganar el concurso de Tenis? –preguntó Aiko con cierta curiosidad a Lilith, la cual era una de las más serias en lo suyo.

—Sí… pero cuídate la mano derecha estos días, estás propensa a tener un accidente en estos días –le aclaró la de ojos azules una vez acomodaba su mazo personal.

—Bien, creo que ya no tengo más preguntas, gracias –sonreía la no japonesa levantándose de su asiento para darle paso a los hermanos Giucci.

— ¿Y ustedes chicos, que desean saber? –les sonrió mientras el par se acomodaba.

* * *

Matt cruzó la puerta encontrándose con las varias "adivinas" que hacían predicciones a los otros chicos, y se acercó a una que estaba libre

—¿Sabrina?— preguntó mirando a la chica de mechas rosas que vestía ahora un atuendo gitano y sostenía ante ella una bola de cristal sobre la mesa

—No sé de qué me hablas, mi nombre es Rubí. Ten la amabilidad de sentarte— habló con una voz etérea señalándole una silla. El rubio obedeció inseguro—. ¿Qué deseas saber?

— Eeeh…— se rascó la cabeza, nervioso—. Bueno, no es que realmente quiera saber algo, solo pasaba por aquí…

— Todos quieren saber algo— continuó con el mismo tono—. ¿Amor? ¿Fortuna? ¿Qué te interesa?

— Yo…

Miró a ambos lados encontrándose la mirada de Nia antes de preguntar en voz baja…

—¿Ves algo de amor?

— ¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía! —gritó "Rubí" sobresaltándolo y atrayendo varias miradas—. Sabía que vendrías a mí con este propósito —. Acarició la bola de cristal y dijo mirando hacia el techo—. Tu gustas de una chica que está en esta habitación —miró de reojo el sonrojo del chico y de cierta rubia —, he de decir que ella también gusta de ti— sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¡Claro que no! – saltó Nía en una mesa cercana, volviendo a sentarse sonrojada ante las risas que había provocado por su poco disimulo.

— No puedes disfrazar a un ave como serpiente, al menos no eternamente— continuó su teatro la actriz que ya contaba con la atención de casi todos en el lugar—, pero mientras se haga tu futuro será incierto—. Matt la miró completamente desconcertado—, aunque puedo ver a la que será tu pareja para el baile —añadió con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó interesado el chico, al igual que estaban varios más—. ¿Quién?

— Lo seré yo —le sonrió antes de plantarle un largo beso en los labios antes las sorprendidas miradas de todos (y las celosas de dos en especial)—. Pasas por mí a las 7 —le dijo al embobado Matt Powers levantándose del lugar—. Si me disculpan, la fabulosa Rubí Fallstar debe tomarse un descanso— hizo una reverencia mirando específicamente a los amigos de su nueva pareja y salió de la estancia a paso seguro y con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

— ¿Qué ves en mi futuro? –preguntó Thiago a Natalie ya que las demás estaban ocupadas.

—Problemas –se limitó a decir ésta, ya cansada por haber tomado el turno de 'Rubí'.

— ¿Qué ves en _nuestros _futuros? –preguntó Miley con cierto brillo enamorado en los ojos. Alexa sonrió con malicia.

—Tendrás que pasar en cama estas dos semanas si no quieres sufrir un accidente que te impida estar en las porristas –respondió como si de la hora se tratase. Luego, con todas sus fuerzas trató de no reírse al ver la mueca horrorizada de su rival.

— ¿Qué me pasará?

— ¿Segura de que quieres que te lo diga? –sonrió inocentemente… aparentemente.

—Y… ¿ganaremos el próximo partido? –seguía preguntando el castaño interesado, pero con cierto aire indiferente varias veces.

—Si asistes y entrenas mucho sí… —recalcó lo obvio mientras esperaba a que la hora terminase para ir a hacer algo más productivo.

—Dentro de poco harán fila –comentaba Onix desde fuera del salón y tratando de tomar fotos buenas para el periódico escolar.

— ¿No crees en eso? –inquirió Jessica en tono burlón al recordar "su sesión".

— ¿Con ellas? Naah –negó al instante—. Ese es un club de chismes nomás –rió, tomándole una foto a _cierta parejita _in fragantti—. Si me lo permites, arrivaderchi –se despidió la chica rápidamente, dejando a la de ojos azulados con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

—Llegó mi momento –sonreía Mireya al ver la gran cantidad de alumnos que participaban del club.

— ¿Qué deseas saber? –le preguntó amablemente Lilith al ver a la morena sentarse delante suyo.

— ¿Cuántas parejas habrá este año aquí?

Y a pesar de que no levantó la voz para que los demás la oyeran logró ese efecto.

— ¿Con que parejas…? –sonrió divertida Lisa, volteándose de su asiento para escuchar atentamente la respuesta que le daban a Mire.

—Aquí viene lo que estaba esperando –soltó Cher con una sonrisa, a la cual Keith no le entendió nada.

—Pensé que estabas esperando una mesa libre –comentó el pelirrojo con tono burlón. La rubia sólo arrugó la nariz.

—Sabes que no creo en estas tonterías.

—Oh, claro que sí crees –insistió él, divirtiéndose por molestarla—. Si no, ¿porqué estarías aquí?

—Callate, ¿sí? Quiero escuchar –le regañó por lo bajo luego de hacerle el gesto del silencio con el dedo índice. Keith se limitó a encogerse de brazos para seguir preguntándole a Alexa por lo suyo.

— ¿Parejas? –repitió un poco asombrada Lilith pero aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí, ya sabes… Cuantos noviazgos habrá y esas cosas –asentía con la cabeza Mire. "Rubí" sólo le quitó el mazo de cartas a Nia ya que si lo seguía apretando mientras forzaba una sonrisa lo rompería.

—Habrá varias… pero supongo que quieres saber cuáles serán principalmente –decía la adivina.

—Duh, ¿esa no es la gracia? –comentó por lo bajo Santana desde la parte más cercana a la puerta.

—Una de ellas será la de Santana… e Ian –dijo, casi como si hubiese sentido ese comentario de parte de la chica.

— ¿Ian? –repitió la susodicha buscando de inmediato al chico con la mirada. Cuando lo llegó a ver éste le sonreía galante—. Chicos –se mofó ella y salió de inmediato para no darle la cara…

—La traigo loca –rió él antes de salir a buscarla, posiblemente para molestarla un rato.

— ¿Sólo esa? –se decepcionó un poco Mireya cuando volvió ver a la chica de cabello azabache. Cher, aunque fingía indiferencia le prestaba atención a ello.

—No sé quiénes son la mayoría de los que veo –confesó Lilith—. Pero creo ver algo entre… Austin –se apenó un poco pero lo disimuló bastante bien— y otras dos chicas más –terminó de decir amablemente.

— ¿Dos chicas? –repitieron al unísono Lisa y Cher desde sus lugares respectivos pero por lo bajo que hablaron ninguna oyó a la otra.

—Habrá también un romance inesperado… una pareja de "chicos malos" –hizo comillas en el aire—, una pareja explosiva —. Y por alguna rara razón todos voltearon a ver a Shade, el cual preguntaba por el baile, casi tranquilamente—, otra tranquila y dulce…

—Paula y Tomás, como si eso no se supiera –rodaba los ojos Stacy Anne con aire presumido y cruzada de brazos.

— Viejo, ¿qué te pasó en el ojo? –preguntó Keith intentando no reírse del aspecto de Red.

—Me peleé con Jesús –mintió el chico, desviando la mirada de aquella rubia presuntuosa.

—Lo que pasa es que éste idiota… ejem, mi amigo –se corrigió Singgy, abrazando al lastimado por los hombros para robarle la billetera en cuanto pudiera— quiso "propasarse" con ésta… fémina –completó, tratando de sonar lo más bien posible luego de haber hecho comillas en el aire.

—Red quiso ver si había algo debajo de la mesa y Stacy malinterpretó eso… así que le pegó para defenderse en cuanto pudo –explicó Terry al ver la mueca confundida del circense.

—Ya veo –rió al ver de nuevo el ojo morado del futuro presidente de la clase.

— ¡Esto no es gracioso! –se empezaba a quejar pero ya nadie le prestaba atención.

* * *

— ¡Aquí hay una _buena persona_ que me _acompañará _al club de adivinación! –gritaba Cristal desde el pasillo. Lys la miraba confundida más no decía nada realmente.

— ¡Buenas noches, Cris! –le gritó Black de modo indiferente mientras seguía caminando para su cuarto sin mirar atrás.

— ¡Nos vemos luego, hermana! –se despidió Riaya con una sonrisa traviesa antes de irse con rumbo a la sala del director

— ¿En marcha? –le preguntó Lys a la de tez albina cuando notó su mueca resignada ante la actitud de las demás Monick.

—Claro –sonrió simpática, ya caminando para el dichoso club.

—Blair, tu turno.

—No soy Blair, soy Rubí.

—Eres Blair y atenderás al resto en mi turno –le decía Nia, aún molesta.

—Aw, ¿estás celosa, _amiga_?_ –_contraatacaba la de mechas rosas con malicia y cinismo.

—Chicas, si no me quieren responder no hay problema –decía Salem incómoda por la situación.

—Quédate –casi demandó la rubia—. Blair nos hará el honor –hizo demasiado énfasis en su nombre.

—Yo lo haré –se ofreció Alexa al notar el ambiente—. ¿Qué deseas saber?

— ¿Pasará algo interesante en el baile? –comenzó la casi pelinegra.

—Ohh, ¡quieres saber acerca de tu pareja! –adivinó Rubí luego de ver su bola de cristal.

— ¡Claro que no! Es sólo… curiosidad –repuso al instante pero ninguna de las presentes se lo creyó.

—Vamos, no nos digas que no irás con Keith –le guiñó un ojo Nia, pícara y casi "normal".

—Claro que… ehh… —sin saber que decir rió nerviosamente, pero en leve.

—Irás con él… pero eso pasará unos días antes del baile –informó Lilith desde otra mesa y con mueca concentrada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? –le preguntó la rubia por lo bajo a Rubi, ésta sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Amm, eso era todo, ¡hasta luego! –salió de repente antes de que las demás reaccionaran.

— ¿Notaron que la atendíamos sólo a ella… teniendo a más todavía? –preguntó Alexa antes de irse a leerle la mano a Francisco.

—Mi trabajo es muy concentrado –comentó Rubí yendo a atender al excéntrico de Austin que posiblemente había entrado influido por Matt.

* * *

—No sé porque todos están tan emocionados con esa farsa de chismerío –comentaba Onix junto a un par más.

— ¿Ustedes entraron? –preguntó con curiosidad Julieta, pero no por la adivinación.

—No es necesario –habló la de cabello negro—, si algo interesante llegara a pasar Natalie se lo contaría a Loki –agregó mientras se espabilaba.

—Buenos contactos –bromeó Mel mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

* * *

— ¿Alguna vez ocurrió un asesinato? –preguntó de repente Francisco, captando la atención y la risa de algunos.

—No lo creo… —respondió Alexa pensativa.

—No aún –agregó Nia con una sonrisa maliciosa y con alguien en mente. Casualmente, por la mente de la pelinegra cruzaba algo similar.

—Claro que sí –comentó con seguridad Cristal. Raramente el ambiente se tensó.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? –inquirió serio Austin a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Usualmente me gustan los problemas –empezó Natalie, suspirando cansada –pero mejor cambiemos de pregunta –le pedía a Francisco mientras ocupaba el lugar de Alexa.

— ¿Hay fantasmas en el edificio? –preguntó el chico y Cristal volvió a asentir con más firmeza que antes.

— ¿Eso es cierto…? –le preguntó por lo bajo Lys, algo dudosa.

— ¿No hay otro tema del cual quieras saber algo? –pidió Lilith amablemente al ver el aura de Austin y Cristal.

—Bien… ¿Cuánto drama habrá este año?

—Esa es fácil –calculó Natt—. Habrá bastante… y eso que no llegamos a la mitad del semestre aún.

—Como si necesitáramos llegar hasta ahí para que hubiesen líos –se quejó Nia, dejándose caer encima de una de las mesas vacías.

—Supongo que eso era todo… Gracias –se despidió amablemente Francisco antes de retirarse.

—Esto será interesante –pensaba en voz alta Cher, entrando al salón de nuevo—. Vengo a curiosear de nuevo –avisó mientras se sentaba tranquilamente.

—Querida, veo muchas parejas ir y venir –le decía Rubí ahora a Natalie, y ella la miraba con una mueca en particular.

— ¿Alguna en especial?

— ¿Hablas de la de Austin y Li… ¡Cher! –preguntó y chilló al sentir una patada a su silla, lo cual la hizo reaccionar a tiempo.

—No… —respondió Natt indiferente.

—Se acabó mi visión –sonrió complacida Rubí.

— ¿Y qué viste? No es que me importe pero… —decía Cher desde su lugar.

—Que faltaban chicos –se encogió de hombros— pero por suerte yo ya tengo al mío –se jactaba antes de irse del aula con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

—Pueblerinos que no notan mi jerarquía –gruñía Elmet con varias telas en mano mientras caminaba por el corredor.

—No se te caigan las alitas –le burlaba Kay desde el final del pasillo para desagrado del rubio.

—Definitivamente ninguno es mi tipo… —pensaba Julieta mientras veía a los chicos pasar desde el último escalón bajo de la escalera.

— ¿Deprimida? –le preguntó Bianca a la vez que se sentaba al lado de su amiga.

—Naah –intentó negarlo—. Pero tú tampoco tienes pareja para el baile, ¿cierto?

Los rizos de la chica se mecieron cuando ella negó con la cabeza a la vez que no podía contener una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Iré con Tomás al baile! –expresó alegre… Julieta agachó la cabeza de inmediato—. ¿Dije algo malo?

* * *

— ¿A quién invitar al baile? –pensaba Dylan mirando el techo de su cuarto.

— ¿Por qué no vas con Jessica? Es linda, no está loca y la conoces desde siempre –comentó Red, con una bolsa con hielos en el ojo.

— ¿Crees que es linda y que no esté loca?

—No, pero creí que si te lo decía lo creerías –confesó su compañero luego de guardar unas hojas para la prueba que tenía al día siguiente.

—Agh —. Y Dylan lo maldijo por lo bajo—. No creo invitarla pero… ya tengo a alguien en mente –sonrió ampliamente mientras se levantaba y se dirigía afuera.

— ¡Recuerda votar por mí la semana que viene!

* * *

— ¿Qué hacer? Alexa es mi novia pero Miley… me comienza a gustar un poco –expresaba Thiago desde su cuarto.

—No vayas con ninguna –le recomendó Austin desde su cama con cierta indiferencia.

—Acepta el consejo de quien irá con dos chicas al baile –comentó Tomás con cierta gracia, aunque McLean Jr. le dedicó una mirada seca, las cuales competían con las de Joseph, el cual se limitaba a ver la escena sin decir nada realmente.

—Odiarían ser yo en este estado…

—Thiago, odiaría ser tú de cualquier forma –le espetó Austin indistinto. Si las miradas mataran él estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

—Agh, ¡qué día tan cansado! –se quejaba Nia, tirándose pesadamente en su respectiva cama.

— ¿Lo dices porque prácticamente no hiciste nada? –le burlaba Santana mientras la veía.

—Tú te pasaste escondiendo de tu novio –rió Blair con el mismo tono de sus predicciones.

—Una nueva pareja –comentaba Cher con una mueca satisfecha cuando se peinaba.

— ¡Ian no es mi novio!

— ¿Si no lo es porque irás al baile con él? –preguntó Alexa entre inocente y maliciosa a la vez que dejaba su bolso a un lado.

Santana quedó callada momentáneamente, gracias a eso y a su sonrojo las demás chicas rieron al unísono.

* * *

— ¿Aburrida,_ Jessy_? –se sentaba a su lado Kay, con mueca burlona.

— ¿Te sacaron de nuevo tus juguetitos? –se burló ella mientras hacía tiempo para algo. Sabía que le habían confiscado las armas por su última pelea con Jesús.

—No –mintió desviando rápidamente su mirada y profiriendo maldiciones por lo bajo.

— ¡Cuidado! –gritó Keith mientras pasaba a toda velocidad encima de su skate. Al pasar provocó que el par quedara muy junto.

—Yo… Lo siento –se apenó un poco Lys mientras apuraba el paso. Jessica y Kay se miraron confundidos pero cuando ella notó sus distancias lo empujó al instante.

—Tres, dos… uno –contó, y luego de una señal de Onix a lo lejos se escuchó el grito de varias féminas, las cuales posiblemente eran en su mayoría porristas.

—Amo mi vida –sonrió Onix desde las sombras al ver una foto peculiar en la memoria de su celular.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.:Los Estudiantes:.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Aiko Hayashi:**Aún no tiene pareja determinada para el baile… Pero podría ir con _cierto profesor de francés._

**Alexandra Mariana "Alexa" Blake:**¿Irá o no con su novio Thiago?

**Anastasia "Stacy Anne" Tennyson:**Tiene una nueva víctima… pero su pareja autoproclamada aún no lo sabe.

**Arellys "Lys" Hicks:**Sin pareja decidida para el baile… aunque quizás vaya al baile con Francisco 'como amigos' ¿o pasará algo más?

**Austin McLean:**¿Dos chicas más un solo chico que da? ¡Más drama!

**Bianca Annie Urrejola:**Irá con Tomás… ¡El comienzo de una de las parejas más dulce del internado!

**Blair "cualquiernombremomentáneo" Fallstar:**Irá con Matt, ya veremos qué pasa.

**Cher VanStephinadonis:**Irá con Austin al baile… ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando vea a la otra cita del McLean…?

**Cristal Monick:**Sin pareja determinada para el baile, aunque quizás vaya con varias amigas en realidad.

**Dante "Loki" Rummanoff:**Irá con Natalie como pareja, y con Onix en grupo. ¡Todo para agregarle más drama a la fiesta!

**Dylan Mason Zombie**: ¿Irá o no con Black? Aún no le ha preguntado.

**Elmet "Nariciso" Rummanoff**: Irá con su espejo al baile. "Nadie más es digno de él" (ni le preguntó tampoco).

**Francisco "Dark" Imparable**: Su cita quedó en ir con Lys como amigos… ¿Pasará algo más acaso?

**Ian Gray:**Logró su objetivo… Ir con Santana al baile próximo.

**Jessica "Darky" Darkblue:** ¿Kay será su cita? ¡Todo parece indicar que sí!

**Jesús Agustín Peñalver González:**¿Irá al baile con alguien? Sólo él lo sabe.

**Joseph Giucci:**Posiblemente vaya con Lilith… ¡y por supuesto que con la linda Soren!

**Julieta Alexandra Montiel Cabareto:**Sin cita aparente, aunque todo puede cambiar, ¿o no?

**Kandragora "Onix" Rummanoff:** Irá con su primo… y con cierto punk también.

**Kay Mitchell O'Shea:**¿Qué dirá Jessica cuando le proponga ir al baile juntos? ¿Lo molestará antes de aceptar? Espero que sí.

**Keith VanStephinadonis:** Las chicas del club dijeron que iría con Salem… Creámosles mejor.

**Lilith Velian:**Irá con Jospeh y con Soren al baile y nos demostrará lo versátil que puede seguir siendo.

**Lisa Brick:**Uy… Austin estará en problemas…

**Malcom Shade:**Irá con Riaya como amigos, esperemos que no destruyan nada grave.

**Matthew "Matt" Powers:** Irá con Blair "Rubí"… Eso si sigue estando vivo para entonces.

**Melanie "Mel" Saint—Clair:** Sin pareja determinada aún.

**Miley Zey:**Posiblemente vaya con Thiago. Posiblemente…

**Mireya García:**Sin pareja determinada aún, aunque todo puede cambiar.

**Natalie Valentine:**Irá con Dante por ciertas cosas del destino que no tienen que ver con Lisa.

**"Nia" Night:**Sin pareja para el baile. _La ironía…_

**Red Lebel:** ¿Llegará a ir con Stacy Anne?

**Riaya Monick:**Sin pareja determinada para el baile, aunque quizás vaya con Shade como amigos… Esperemos que no estallen en lugar antes de evacuar.

**Salem Elizabeth Taylor:**¿Irá o no con Keith? A veces una patineta es más útil de lo que parece.

**Santana R. Pierce:**Irá con Ian… Aunque aún ni ella lo crea.

**Soren Giucci:**Irá con su hermano y Lilith, ¿acaso no podría ser más adorable?

**Singapur "Sinngy" Wood:**¿Para qué pedir citas por adelantado si habría varias de ellas solas ese día?

**Therence "Terry" Michael Taylor:** Sin pareja determinada aún… que él sepa.

**Thiago Danuu:**¿Alexa o Miley? ¡Qué dilema!

**Tomás Fernández:** Irá con Paula… ¿A que éste chico no es un amor?

**Viviana "Black" Monick:**Sin pareja determinada… que ella sepa.

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo!_ Que tan mal quedó? x3, espero que no tanto... pero acabo de comprobar que para escribir este fic de un tirón necesito como mínimo 5 horas xDDD (para el epi anterior fueron 7 =O_O= xD) Espero que les haya gustado :3, para el siguiente es la previa del baile... y el baile obvio :D  
Por ciertoo, mil gracias por los reviews! Me motivan más para seguir seguir escribiendo :D!  
Ya sin más me voy~ Besoss!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaw!  
¿Dejas un Review?  
+ Reviews = Actualización + Rápida xD **


	7. Baile

**Disclaimer: TD series** no** me pertenece. Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro & esas cosas.**

_**Hello Everbody!**_** Kyaaaa! Gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews & mil gracias por seguir la historia ^^. Aquí les traigo el capítulo del famoso baile... y el más largo que hecho creo :O (o al menos en este fic... y eso que no están las descripciones de siempre xD).Gracias a quienes colaboraron con algunas escenas (Salem ;3).**

**·Aclaraciones&Advertencias: Alguna que otra 'mala palabra' y... Ésto es a un mes del primer día (?) y a una semana del chap anterior (:**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

**Baile**

—Comencemos… —decía Cher luego de leer las instrucciones de la revista. La dejaba a un lado y luego volvía a sentarse en la alfombra, con las demás.

— ¿Por qué pierdo mi tiempo aquí? –rezongaba Santana mirando la copa de vidrio que estaba en el medio del tablero.

—Porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer, querida –comentó Blair con picardía a la vez que volteaba la copa.

Santana resopló y no dijo nada. Era estar con ellas o ser molestada por Ian.

—No creo que esto sea una buena idea… —habló Alexa poniendo el dedo índice apenas rozando la parte superior de la copa.

— ¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó Miley maliciosa, imitando el gesto de la pelinegra. Pronto todas las chicas que estaban alrededor de es tablero tenían puesto el dedo índice apenas rozando la parte de arriba.

—Claro que no –contestó molesta y segura de enfrentársele a aquella rubia que tanto la sacaba de quicio.

—Chicas, no peleen –las apaciguaba Cher con una sonrisa. Ambas se miraron, se voltearon hacia el lado contrario y resoplaron molestas al mismo tiempo—. Es sólo un juego—. Y se corría un mechón detrás de su oreja.

—Si pelean los espíritus se molestaran –hablaba con voz "mística" la de mechas rosadas a la vez que hacía gestos con las manos. Varias rodaron los ojos.

—No son los únicos que lo harán –agregó Santana por lo bajo desde su posición.

—Como sea… ¿empezamos? –inquirió Nía antes de bajar el interruptor de la luz y dejar la habitación sólo iluminada por las velas encendidas… y la luz que traspasaba las cortinas cerradas del cuarto.

— Yo les dije que lo hiciéramos de noche –dijo de inmediato Blair al notar ese inconveniente.

—No es cierto. Fuiste la que insistió para hacerlo hoy ya que el baile es ésta noche, _Rubí _–la acusó Alexa, cruzada de brazos.

—Rubí… ¿Por qué ella interfiere? ¿Por qué la pasas nombrando? –Empezó a decir dramáticamente, dejando a más de una perpleja—. Creí que esto no me volvería a pasar pero… me equivoque –casi parecía llorar conforme desviaba la vista y cerraba los ojos—. ¡No tengo porque aguantar más de esto! —estalló atinándose a irse.

—Hey, adoro el drama pero es hora de jugar a la copa. Las luces están apagadas así que no hay problema –habló Nía sentándose al lado de la actriz y tomándola de muñeca para que no se fuese.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, mirando expectantes el tablero de ouija algunas y las otras mirándose entre sí. Esperaban a que algo ocurriese o que alguien hablara primero.

— ¿Ven? No pasa nada –decía excéntrica Santana, retirando su dedo del juego.

—Es que no preguntamos nada, tonta –rodó los ojos Miley, igual esperando a que alguien formulara una pregunta.

—Entonces hazlo tú.

— ¿Y yo porque?

—Chicas…

— ¿Hay algún espíritu cerca? –habló Blair, ya siendo "Rubí" de nuevo y acaparando la atención, haciendo que Cher arrugara la nariz por un instante.

—Mierda. Esto se mueve –resaltó lo obvio en un tono _dulce _Nía al sentir y ver como la copa iba lentamente hacia el "Yes".

— ¿Creen que me creeré eso? Lo deben de estar moviendo ustedes.

—Santy, nadie lo mueve –le respondió Alexa, algo temerosa al sentir como la copa volvía al centro.

— ¿Eres bueno o malo? —. Esta vez habló Miley, más segura de sí misma.

Ésta vez la copa iba directamente hacia el Sí de nuevo pero antes de llegar se desvió hacia el No, y cuando casi llegaba a éste pasó lo mismo que antes, sólo que se dirigió al centro.

—Que buena respuesta –comentó Nía indiferente.

—Veamos… ¿Eres hombre o mujer? –preguntó Cher disimulando curiosidad. La copa fue pasando de letra en letra hasta formar "ambos"—. ¿Es hermafrodita? –soltó sin pensar pero la copa rápidamente fue hacia el No.

Todas las chicas se miraban extrañadas.

—Chicas… Hace unos días en el club Francisco me preguntó si hubo un asesinato aquí –recordaba Alexa—, pero esa tal Cristal dijo de repente que sí –concluyó con un escalofrío de repente.

— ¿Cristal Monick? ¿La que ve fantasmas? –Nía levantó de inmediato su rostro para verla.

— ¿Cómo sabes que ve fantasmas? –preguntó Cher con curiosidad.

—Digamos que estoy al tanto de todo lo que pasa aquí…

— ¿Fantasmas? Bah, esas cosas no existen –comentaba Santana al levantarse—. Si me disculpan, debo ir a hacer cosas importantes y _reales_ –hizo énfasis en su última palabra y luego se marchó del cuarto.

—Irá a pavonearse para que Ian la comience a molestar y para fingir ignorarlo –la delató Alexa por lo bajo una vez que la trigueña se fue.

—Como sea… ¿hay más de un espíritu aquí? –volvió a preguntar Cher, ésta vez fingiendo menos.

—En el internado –especificó Miley por las dudas.

De inmediato la copa se movió.

* * *

— ¿Dónde se habrán metido las chicas lindas? –pensaba en voz alta Singgy mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos a paso tranquilo. Para ser el día del baile los pasillos estaban demasiado tranquilos… y vacíos.

—Maldición. Nunca más le vuelvo a hacer caso ni a Jessica ni a Cris –maldecía en voz baja Black conforme caminaba por el pasillo, disfrutando la soledad. No es que esas chicas le hicieran algo malo pero… le dijeron que tenía que verlas en el aula de música para algo importante, ¿y qué encontró? Un precioso vestido gótico… que seguramente Cristal había sacado de su armario sin permiso, ¿qué significaba eso? Prácticamente, que finalmente había aceptado ir con Dylan al baile.

—Hey, _Vivi_–preciosa… –la llamó alguien al pasar por su lado. Singgy tenía una gran sonrisa que se le fue borrada por el puño de Black que le dio justo en la nariz en menos de un minuto.

Oh, si había algo que detestara más que ser llamada por su verdadero nombre o por _ese diminutivo_ era a los tipos así.

Sin más la chica de los piercing siguió caminando por el pasillo desolado hacia su habitación.

* * *

— ¿Tienes la pólvora?

—Aquí está. Pásame ese cable.

—Toma.

— ¿Qué andan haciendo? –preguntó Red asomándose para ver detrás de una pila de cajas amontonadas en el gimnasio principal, donde sería en baile esa noche.

—Buenas noches, señor presidente –lo golpeó Onix en la cabeza apenas tuvo la oportunidad. El chico cayó inconsciente en las cajas—. ¿Qué? Arruinaría la diversión –comentó _inocente _al ver la cara de su primo.

—Sigamos con lo nuestro –propuso Dante mientras seguía atando cables al detonador.

—Definitivamente ésta noche será explosiva –sonrió la rusa/rumana al imaginarse como quedaría todo el gimnasio luego de que ellos _dejaran su marca._

* * *

—Tranquilos. Nadie más los ve y yo no les diré a nadie –decía la rubia, sentada en los escalones bajos de una de las escaleras más apartadas que había. Pareció sorprendida y luego pareció pensar un poco—. No creo que eso pase…

— ¿Por qué esa chica le hablará a la nada? –se preguntó Aiko al verla sola antes de entrar a sus clases de francés… Curiosamente era la única que tomaba clases en ese turno.

* * *

—Hermano, ¿llevarás a Lilith al baile? –sonreía Soren con emoción a lo que Joseph asentía con la cabeza junto a una leve sonrisa.— ¡Eso es genial! Tú, ella, yo… ¡Será grandioso! –seguía totalmente fascinada por la idea.

Su hermano sólo la veía y se alegraba, mentalmente, de que a ella no le interesaran los chicos… todavía.

* * *

—Todos los chicos son unos imbéciles –se quejaba Black aún molesta por lo de Singgy—. Debí haberlo pateado.

— ¿Será que soy la única sin pareja? ¿Por qué los chicos de aquí deben ser tan… no–de–mi–tipo? –se lamentaba Julieta luego de haber visto a la mayoría del lugar.

—Pervertidos, inmaduros, mujeriegos, egocéntricos…

—Obstinados, "malos", torpes, arrogantes…

— ¡Agh, hombres! –concordaron ambas chicas, ambas sumidas en su propio mundo.

Al encontrarse en el pasillo sólo se miraron con curiosidad por unos instantes. Luego sin más pasaron de largo, cada una a lo suyo.

* * *

— ¿Tú también los ves? –le preguntó amablemente Lilith. La chica se volteó a verla un poco, sorprendida.

—Pensé que era la única –comentó Cristal mientras le daba espacio a la chica para que se sentase junto a ella.

—Lo mismo pensaba yo –respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

— ¿Te decidiste o no?

— ¿Si lo hubiera hecho estaría jugando penales contra éste idiota para ver con quien voy? –le respondió de mala forma Thiago a Ian, quien era el arquero en turno.

— ¿Yo soy el idiota que no sabe qué hacer? –espetó Matt con burla. Eso solo hizo que el castaño pateara con más fuerza.

—Por eso mi único amor es ésta skate –sonrió Keith mientras miraba su patineta con afecto.

—Pensé que era Salem –bromeó Terry codeándolo. Se sintió aliviado al ver la mueca de sorpresa que tenía el pelirrojo.

— ¡Salem! ¡Esta es su patineta, no la mía! –reaccionó el chico. Miró a Terry y luego volvió su vista a la patineta—. ¡Iré a devolvérsela! –Le avisó mientras se subía a ella y se iba de prisa.

—Creo que no debería de preocuparme por él –pensaba el hermano mayor de Salem, recostándose a las gradas con cierta satisfacción. Cerró los ojos porque el sol le molestaba y…

— ¡Oh, Terry! –lo llamó una chica con voz cantarina. De inmediato él abrió los ojos y se incorporó, tratando de ver hacia donde podría irse a esconder.

—Por ella creo que sí me preocuparé –pensó al ver a Stacy Anne acercándosele con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

—Por fin todo está tranquilo –sonreía Lys en la cafetería, comiendo un sándwich lo más tranquila posible.

—Ciertamente cuesta creer que pueda lucir así –la secundaba Bianca, notando lo casi vacío que estaba todo.

— ¿Más bebidas, chicas? –les invitaba Lisa con una botella de soda en cada mano.

—Sin chicos peleándose, sin porristas chillando y sin explosiones –comentaba Natalie disfrutando por un momento el ambiente—. Necesito que haya problemas –se repuso de inmediato.

— ¡El dúo explosivo nunca será castigado! –se escuchó el grito de Shade luego de que algo en la cocina estallara.

— ¡Viva la aventura! –se escuchaba ahora el grito de Riaya… Posteriormente algo en la lavandería explotó.

—Creo que tu deseo se te hizo realidad –comentó Julieta con diversión.

— ¿Se imaginan si Flor nunca hubiera sido transferida de aquí? –preguntó Lisa al recordarla.

—A Amanda también la transfirieron y era la más estudiosa de aquí –habló Bianca, dándole un sorbo a una bebida.

—Pero era bipolar –apuntó Lys con simpleza.

—Si a ellas nunca las hubiesen transferidos… Ahora estarán con Izzy… —pensó en voz alta Lisa y una risilla se le escapó. ¿Por qué se habría imaginado el lugar en llamas…?

* * *

—Claro, todos tienen pareja, y hasta doble parejas menos yooo —decía Nía para hacer sentir culpable a Matt ya que sabía que a Blair—Sabrina no le importaría... Además quería molestarlo ya que ambos clubes habían terminado; Y Austin estaba pintado al óleo ahí.

En ese momento se ve doblar una esquina a un chico Alto, de cuerpo ejercitado y con músculos bien marcados, de piel clara aunque bronceada y cabello rubio un poco largo y desordenado; las facciones de modelo y brillantes ojos de un raro tono anaranjado eran lo que más llamaban la atención en él, aunque parecía estar algo perdido mientras miraba ocasionalmente hacia atrás y a los lados como buscando algo y sin reparar en que había varias personas más en ese lugar.

—Viejo, ¿estás perdido? —le pregunta Austin cuando lo notó, ya que ignoraba la conversación de sus amigos como nada.

El rubio se giró, notando al grupo de chicos y se acercó a Austin con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Así es. Este lugar es enorme —comentó—. Soy Páris, soy nuevo –se presenta antes que nada mientras Blairie seguía colgada al brazo de Matt sólo para darle celos a Nía.

—Un gusto —se pone al frente la rubia para 'liderar'—. Soy Nía Night, Austin McLean, Blair algo —dice haciendo énfasis en su nombre para molestarla, aunque ésta no le diera ni la hora— y el que tiene cara de idiota es Matt— presentó. Aunque al único que señaló fue a Austin en verdad.

Páris rió dvertido por las descripciones, pero después se quedó mirando a Nia de forma intensa mientras se acerca a besarle la mano

—Un placer conocerte, bella doncella —le dice con una sonrisa de modelo y mirada de haber quedado prendado de ella.

—El placer es todo mío —llega a decir luego de reír nerviosamente por haber sido tomada de imprevisto... y de sonrojarse—. Esto... —Páris le sonrió de nuevo antes de hablar.

—Bueno... Necesito encontrar a mi hermana... ¿Alguien sabe donde busco a Blair Fallstar? —preguntaba aún sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Nía… Razón por la cual no notaba a la castaña que estaba ahí mismo.

—Es ella —la señala Matt con la mano que tenía libre y de 'raro' malhumor.

Páris despega por fin su vista de la rubia, topándose con Blair, que igualmente apenas nota su presencia. Al instante le sonrió de la forma más juguetona y se acercó para revolverle el cabello.

—Hey, enana, te extrañé –comentó, sonriéndole y abrazándola… Quitándosela a Matt de paso.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño aunque dejándose abrazar por el muchacho.

— Transferencia —dijo sencillamente y sonrió al soltarla.

— ¿Quién diría que Blair tuviese un hermano?— pregunta Matt confundido al darse cuenta del cariño del chico.

—No es mi hermano —contradice ella, volviendo a abrazar el brazo de Matt—, y soy Sabrina— agregó bufando.

— ¿Si no es tu hermano porque te conoce? –inquirió Austin, enarcando una ceja.

—Pueden ser viejos amigos, ex novios –empieza a corregirlo Nía por lo bajo pero Blair los llega a escuchar.

—En realidad somos ex… —empezaba Páris pero fue interrumpido por la de mechas rosadas.

—Somos ex novios –dijo, desviando la mirada y aferrándose más al brazo del chico.

* * *

—Entonces… ¿Paso por ti a las 8? –preguntó con algo de timidez, aún desde el lado del corredor.

—Eso sería bueno –sonrió, sonrojada y sin apartarse.

—Entonces está bien. Paso por ti a las 8 en punto –repitió con más seguridad Tomás, haciendo que ella riera levemente.

—8 en punto –repitió también, con entusiasmo y diversión.

—8 en punto –volvió a decir sonriendo tiernamente. Bianca se había quedado perdida en sus ojos por unos momentos.

— ¿Pueden ir con su "8 en punto" a otro lado? No quiero vomitar –bufó Mel rodando los ojos. Sí, ella estaba de mal humor porque su iPod se había muerto y ya no podría escuchar su heavy rock hasta que consiguiera una nueva batería.

—8 en punto –repitió por última vez Tomás por lo bajo antes de que Mel se levantara y le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

—Mucho mejor –sonrió satisfecha y volvió a su cama. Por su parte Bianca no perdía su sonrisa embelesada.

* * *

— ¿Han visto a Red? Es raro no sentir su vocecilla intentando llamar la atención –habló Dylan con las manos en su nuca. Estaba cómodamente acostado en su cuarto.

—Mejor así –respondió Jessica sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Sólo le faltaba vencer al jefe del juego y lo habría pasado en tiempo récord.

— ¿Irás al baile con el imbécil de Kay? –le preguntó con cierto tono sobreprotector al sentarse.

—No puede ser tan malo, ¿no? Además, es sólo para ponerle emoción a ese aburrido baile –contestó, aún concentrada en su juego.

—Bien… Supongo que eso no estará mal… —pensaba en voz alta, recostándose en su cama de nuevo.

—Aparte, irás con Black, ¿cierto?

—Cuando le pregunté me mandó al demonio –rió con cierta amargura por el recuerdo.

— ¿Al demonio? –repitió algo asombrada—. ¡Muere de una vez!

—De hecho no… Si me hubiera mandado sólo ahí hubiera sido poco para todo lo que me dijo…

—Un poco más… Últimas balas –analizaba la de ojos azulados, concentrada en el juego y en su armamento—. No la habrás llamado 'Viviana', ¿verdad?

Dylan no respondió; y Jessica por su parte festejaba su victoria por haber ganado y… por haber hecho ese trato con Cristal.

* * *

— ¿Son ex–novios?—repitió con cierta sorpresa y desconfianza Nía.

—Así es –respondió Blair–Sabrina con picardía, a lo que Páris negó con la cabeza levemente.

—Somos ex hermanastros –aclaró el nuevo para molestarla. La de mechas rosas hizo un puchero y ni quiera lo miró.

—Eso es más creíble –comentó Austin viendo a la chica con cierta gracia—. No parece ser del tipo que ande con muchos chicos si no es por un papel –alegó como si nada.

—Claro que no. He tenido bastantes novios –replicó de inmediato, soltándose de nuevo del brazo de Matt.

—Nómbralos entonces –retó y ella achinó los ojos.

—Peter, Patrick, Kevin, John, Ethan, Rick… ¡Keith!

— ¿Saliste con Keith también? –preguntó burlón y de inmediato ella lo volteó para que viera… que el pelirrojo lo pasaba por encima ya que andaba en patineta.

— ¡Lo siento, viejo! –se disculpó ya cuando dejó su skate y se dispuso a subir las escaleras a pie.

—Si que anda apurado por el baile –comentó Matt, ayudando a su amigo a levantarse.

— Seria un honor para mí escoltar a tan bella dama –le dice Páris a Nía mientras hace una reverencia, aún con su sonrisa de modelo.

— ¿Lo qué? –se sorprende de inmediato Matt, dejando caer a Austin al suelo y Blair, dejando su capricho de lado.

* * *

Joseph caminaba a paso calmado por el corredor vacío. Sólo se había topado con Aiko cuando calculó que eran las seis de la tarde –duraba bastante tiempo para _sólo_ asistir a Francés– pero ni se inmutó en saludarla. De seguro ella no sabría donde estaba Lilith.

* * *

—Esto apesta –comentó Natalie apenas inspeccionaba el gimnasio en donde sería el baile. Había mucho rosa, lila y rojo… Definitivamente Stacy Anne y Elmet habían sido los decoradores.

—Hey, Natt, —la llamó Dante, apenas asomándose desde detrás de las cajas—. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? –le preguntó mientras se distinguía a Onix pasar con baldes de pintura verde en ambas manos.

—No es mala idea –sonrió de lado—. Sólo consíganme pintura negra y tenemos un trato –le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el par, sin notar que Red aún estaba inconsciente sobre la pila de cajas.

* * *

— "Las chicas lindas no piden cita" –seguía frustrada Julieta mientras buscaba su vestido en su armario—, eso es tan superficial –comentaba y luego se reponía—. ¿Desde cuándo enloquecí para llegar a hablar sola? –se preguntó al notar su cuarto vacío.

—Con permiso –dijo de repente Terry, entrando a la habitación de prisa y respirando agitado. La morena sólo lo veía, confundida.

— ¿Te pasó algo? –preguntó una vez el chico se reponía. El de ojos azules recuperó su sonrisa y la volteó a ver.

—Es que Stacy quiere ir conmigo al baile pero no me gusta… Y bueno, ando evitándola para no tener que rechazarla –confesó levemente sonrojado.

— ¿Entonces no tienes cita?

—No, pero si no consigo ir con otra chica Stacy me seguirá acosando –comentó, pasando su mano distraídamente por su cabello castaño claro.

—Soy Julieta Montiel, ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?

—Therence Taylor y… ¿sí? Supongo que sí –respondió al verla con algo de timidez.

— ¡Julieta, Terry tomó mi llave y no puedo entrar! –golpeaba la puerta Salem desde afuera para hacer ruido. Ambos chicos se miraron callados por unos instantes y luego rieron—. ¿Julieta?

* * *

—Demonios… —suspiraba Francisco dejando a un lado su consola portátil.

— ¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó Lys cuando notó aquello y dejó sus bocetos a un lado.

—Invité a la profesora de biología, Bridgette Clearwater y ella ya tenía otros planes –suspiró de nuevo.

—Ya veo… ¿Pero ya le has pedido cita a otra chica? –volvía a su lienzo, calmadamente.

—De hecho no… No sabía a quién pedirle. Quizás incomodaría…

— ¿Sabes, Dark? Podemos ir como amigos a la fiesta –proponía mientras daba pincelazos sutiles a su obra.

—Eso sería genial –contestó de inmediato Francisco.

—Siendo así será mejor ir a cambiarnos –sonrió satisfecha y apartó la vista del papel—. Ya es tarde y si nos vamos ahora no tendremos porque darnos prisa.

—Claro, nos vemos –se despidió el muchacho luego de agarrar la consola. Después se limitó a irse del gimnasio de Arte.

—Aún tengo tiempo para terminar esto –comentó para sí misma la morena luego de ver la hora y tomar la tabla con acrílicos.

Lo que había olvidado decirle a su amigo es que ella no bailaría por nada del mundo.

Uh, detalles.

* * *

— ¿Dónde se metieron todos los chicos? –se preguntaba Santana mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto de vuelta.

— ¿Quizás se estén arreglando? –Sugirió Alexa siguiéndole el paso a su amiga—. Apuesto a que Thiago lo está haciendo ahora –sonrió.

—Pero Ian no es como él –comentó la morena, pensativa—. Sí, sí lo es –suspiró y confió en la palabra de su amiga.

— ¡Chicas! –las llamó Mireya y ambas porristas se giraron a verla.

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la de ojos aqua con amabilidad mientras Santana sólo la miraba con arrogancia.

—Alexa, tú sabes que adoro la pareja que haces con Thiago –decía la de cabello café— y creo que debes saber que… ¡Thiago piensa decirle a Miley que irá al baile con ella! –soltó de golpe la menor.

—Pero… Él ya me invitó a mí hace unas horas –replicó algo confundida la Blake.

—Quizás haga como Austin y las lleve a las dos al mismo tiempo –comentó Santana de brazos cruzados.

—Por eso quería avisarte.

—Gracias, Mire –sonrió la pelinegra y luego su sonrisa simpática se transformó en una maliciosa—. Si va con ella también lo pagará muy caro –sentenció con aire sombrío.

* * *

— ¿Dónde estoy? –despertó Red al sentir un ruido fuerte de golpe. De inmediato vio el techo del gimnasio pintado de rosa, rojo y negro, con adornos de corazones negros y demás.

—Viejo, ¿donde andabas? –le preguntó Keith acercándose junto a Salem.

—Aquí… Éste es mi cuarto, ¿o no? –decía desorientado.

—Esto, Red… Estás en el gimnasio de baile… encima de una pila de cajas –le espetó la de cabello oscuro con una sonrisa divertida pero se sonrojó al sentir una de las manos del pelirrojo en su cintura.

—Y lo peor, no tienes pareja –agregó el chico con aire divertido.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Debo ir a cambiarme y a invitar a Stacy! –se repuso de inmediato al notar que lo que decían ambos skaters era verdad.

— ¿Bailas?

—En verdad no me gusta mucho… —alegaba ella pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta Keith ya la había llevado hasta el centro del baile y… Ahora le tocaba bailar.

* * *

— ¿Qué te pasa, Bou? –Le preguntó su hermano mayor, recostado en la pared de la manera más cool posible.

—Hubiese querido que Miku estuviese aquí… –comentó el rubiecito al notar como la mayoría iba en parejas.

—Eso, tsk –chasqueó la lengua y no dijo nada más ya que recordaba a cierto compañero suyo. Sintió la mirada de cierta rumana sobre él por unos instantes pero como había aparecido se había ido.

— ¿Pasó algo? –inquirió su hermano menor.

—No, nada –respondió de inmediato Sanosuke, mirando con indiferencia al resto.

* * *

— ¿Ya lo vieron? Esa chica japonesa vino con el profesor de Francés –comentó Miley a su 'grupo' con cierta picardía.

—No sabía que los profesores podían venir –comentó Alexa, pensando en cierto profesor latino.

—Como sea… ¿Ya vieron quien es mi cita? –preguntó Cher sonriendo y buscando al chico entre la multitud. Alexa prefirió quedarse callada—. ¡Seremos la mejor pareja!

—No lo creo. Thiago y yo somos más lindos juntos –contradecía la Zey con arrogancia. La de cabello negro sólo la miró con odio.

* * *

— ¿Tienes todo listo? –le preguntó Riaya a Shade mirando todo el baile a escondidas.

—Sí –asentía con la cabeza el chico—. Será una fiesta explosiva –sonreía mientras espiaba de nuevo por el vidrio de las puertas del gimnasio.

—Espero que Cris y Black estén lejos cuando pase –pensó en voz alta la Monick—, o tal vez no.

* * *

—Déjame adivinar… ¿Te peleaste de nuevo con Jesús? –inquirió Jessica al ver a Kay con un estilo más desordenado de lo normal y con varios raspones en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un hombre audaz –se encogió de hombros con cierta sonrisa pícara.

—Vamos entonces, hombre audaz –le burló ella mientras se iban hacia el gimnasio—, pero te advierto algo… Si quieres llamar a Black en la fiesta debes llamarla por 'Viviana' –agregó con una sonrisa perversa.

— ¿Viviana? –enarcó una ceja con cierta desconfianza.

* * *

—Sabrina, Rubí, Blair, ¿Rachel? –La intentaba llamar Matt—. ¿No te parece que estás muy cerca? Ni siquiera es una canción lenta.

—Umm… —pareció pensarlo unos momentos y miró disimuladamente a su ex–hermanastro intentando hacer que Nía siguiera el compás de sus pasos—. No lo creo –sonrió ampliamente y se acercó aún más.

—Si tú lo dices… —se dejó llevar por la chica de vestido extravagante.

* * *

— ¿Bailamos? –le pedía Ian a su pareja, la cual estaba cruzada de brazos y casi le gruñía… mientras que saludaba alegre al resto.

—No quiero.

—Pero si eres animadora te debe de gustar bailar, ¿o no? –Intentaba convencerla pero ella seguía en la misma postura—. ¿Y si te traigo ponche?

—Está bien –fingió resignarse Santana a la vez que tomaba la mano de él.

* * *

—Maldición –gruñía Austin al ver que Cher andaba hablando muy cerca de Lisa.

— ¿Tu bebida es la que tenía laxante? –se alarmó Nía pero luego disimuló—. Quise decir, ¿Tu bebida estaba mala o algo así?

—Matt es el que tiene el ponche con laxante –le aclaró al notar las intenciones de su amiga—, pero necesito que vayas allá y entretengas a Cher –le dijo el McLean mientras señalaba a la rubia que charlaba animadamente con Joseph, Soren y Lilith.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? –preguntó sólo para molestarlo.

—Si me ayudas me encargaré de que tu padre no se entere de que Matt chocó su auto.

—Okey… —hizo un mohín al recordar lo que pasó—. ¿Pero qué hago? –seguía ganando tiempo.

—Sólo ve y entretenla –la empujó hacia esa dirección _sutilmente_, haciendo que chocara justo con un rubio.

— ¿Nía?

—No puede ser… —se lamentó la nombrada al ver la cercanía entre ambos.

* * *

— ¿Dónde se habrán metido? –se preguntaba molesta Black, esperando a sus hermanas en el corredor que daba al gimnasio.

— ¿Black? Creí que irías con Dylan –comentó Jessica antes de que Kay le hablara.

—Eso –apuntó señalándose el vestido que había encontrado de mañana –fue por una emboscada. Riaya, Cris y yo vendríamos solas –habló seria y de brazos cruzados. La pareja no dijo nada pero trataban de aguantar la risa.

—Entendido… —respondió Jess sonando lo más normal posible.

—Pero si cambias de opinión, yo estoy disponible, _Vivi…_

Y como lo habría predicho la de ojos azulados, Black acababa de patear a Kay en sus partes nobles.

—Eso es lo que le debería haber hecho a Singapur esta mañana –pensó la de los piercings y se marchó en dirección opuesta al baile con indiferencia.

* * *

—Tranquilo. Stacy no te verá –le decía Julieta a Terry, adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Bien… Si perdí de vista a Salem creo que Stacy no podrá verme… —pensaba en voz alta el chico, pero aún así miraba disimuladamente el alrededor—. Wow, hay muchos aquí.

—Sí –concordó y lo tomó del brazo—. Así que a bailar –le sonrió.

* * *

—Nunca debí hacerte caso –lo maldijo con los ojos Thiago.

—Si a Austin le funcionará, ¿porqué a ti no? –rió, palmeándole la espalda pero escondiendo una sonrisa perversa.

—Porque una de ellas es mi novia y porque la otra también me gusta –le explicó haciendo gestos con las manos, exasperado.

— ¿Y? También sales con dos al mismo tiempo –se encogió de hombros Matt sin prestarle atención a lo que el de ojos verdes había dicho.

—Viejo… Hay muchas más chicas. No hagas drama –le aconsejaba Singgy, aparentemente borracho por estar arrastrando las palabras.

—Cierto… pero sólo una es bastante buena para mí –se auto–invitó a la conversación Ian mientras tenía a Santana en mente.

—Hablando de chicas buenas… ¿Nadie invitó a Julie o a Mire? –inquirió Singgy, buscándola con la mirada.

—Son todas tuyas, amigo –le dieron paso los chicos, todos con una sonrisa burlona.

—Le doy 2 minutos como máximo –comentó Thiago apenas se alejó el chico.

* * *

—Austin, deberías tener más cuidado con empujar así a una dama –le reprochó Páris a la vez que toma a una perpleja y sonrojada Nía en brazos.

—Seh, lo que sea, viejo –se encogió de hombros el McLean y luego se dirigió con Lisa de nuevo.

— ¿Estás bien? –le pregunta el rubio a la chica, aún abrazándola y corriéndole unos mechones del rostro con una mano.

—Amm… Sí, supongo –responde sin moverse y olvidándose de lo que iba a hacer o decir hasta que ve a Cher conversar con Santana e Ian—. ¡Pero debo irme pronto!

— ¿Irte? Creo que no es ni media noche –comenta al recordar el cuento de la Cenicienta.

—Necesito 'ayudar' a Austin con una cosa…

— ¿Pero me prometes un baile? –pregunta al soltarla delicadamente y con una sonrisa tierna.

— ¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos! –se va de prisa sin pensar a lo que aceptó.

* * *

—Cristal, Cristal, ¡te estoy hablando! –Se desesperaba Black al llamarla por celular—. ¿Dónde carajo estás? ¿En la pizzería? ¿Dratro? ¿Qué hace ahí?–intentaba unir las frases ya que no escuchaba del todo bien—. Bien, en un rato estaré por ahí —. Y dicho eso colgó la llamada, bufando.

— ¡Fox! –La llamó Riaya desde el final del corredor—. ¡Tienes que ver lo que tenemos preparado con Shade!

Y a pesar de que la nombrada tenía un mal presentimiento de cómo terminaría aquello sólo se encogió y sin decir nada se dirigió con su hermana.

* * *

— ¿Entonces no irás con Priston? –inquirió la rumana/rusa con cierta desconfianza al mirarlo.

—No… —respondía el punk, haciendo que una sonrisa perversa apareciera en el rostro de Onix.

—Entonces estás de suerte… —empezaba ella y dejaba de ver a su primo con Natalie en la 'pista de baile'— porque verás un espectáculo extraordinario esta noche.

— ¿Entonces serás mi pareja?

—Sigue soñando, Calavera. Aún te hace falta para eso –le guiñó el ojo, traviesamente, y luego se dirigió con los demás.

* * *

—Luces hermosa –le habló al oído Tomás en cuanto el encargado puso una canción lenta. Bianca se sonrojó y trató de disimularlo.

—Tú tampoco te ves mal –contestó tímidamente mientras seguía los pasos que él marcaba.

Cuando la de rizos se tropezó un poco de inmediato el chico de ojos azul claro la miró embelesado por unos instantes.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –le preguntó con simpatía mientras sonreía sin entender porque su pareja la miraba así.

— ¿Qué? –Reaccionó y parpadeó un poco—. N–no es nada –siguió con el baile antes de que se quedara embobado de nuevo mientras como podía Bianca se acurrucaba en su pecho.

* * *

— ¡Chicas! ¿Soy yo o esta noche no puede ir mejor? –le preguntaba Aiko a sus amigas mientras se acercaba.

—Alguien anda muy emocionada hoy –la codeaba Lisa, apartándose de Austin unos momentos pero luego volviendo a lo suyo.

—Sí pero, ¿Quién no? –decía sonriendo y volviendo su vista hacia donde estaba la mesa del ponche.

—Seguramente ese tal Sanosuke –comentó Bianca, sin alejarse de Tomás.

—No parece muy animado –agregaba Lys volteando disimuladamente para verlo; y efectivamente ahí estaba sólo por voluntad propia.

—Es un amargado, él se lo pierde. No me esperen –decía Aiko y al instante se despedía para regresarse con Noah Carter, el profesor de Francés.

—Sí que estaba animada –comentó Francisco con gracia. Luego, al ver que el grupo se dispersó le tendió una mano a su pareja de baile.

—Lo siento. Yo no bailo –se excusó Lys mientras retrocedía y hacía gestos con la mano.

* * *

—Ese imbécil… ¿Quién lo necesita? –bufaba Jessica, sentada y de brazos cruzados al pensar que Kay se había puesto a coquetear con otra y la había dejado abandonada.

— ¿Imbécil? Espero que no sea yo… —respondió burlón el susodicho mientras le pasaba el vaso de ponche que ella había dicho que quería… pero que creyó que él no la había tomado en serio.

—Esto no compensará lo de Black –le comentó burlona a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo y tomaba su bebida.

* * *

—Hey, Cher. Linda noche, ¿no? –preguntaba Nía, interponiéndose entre la mirada de la chica hacia Austin.

—Lo es –sonreía confundida—. Siento taaaanto lo que hizo Blair y eso que no tengas pareja –comentaba, tratando de ser a su compañero vanamente.

—No te preocupes. Soy la pareja de Páris, el chico nuevo, ¿lo conoces? –forzaba una sonrisa mientras se seguía moviendo según para donde quería mirar la de ojos aqua.

—No pero me alegro… y ahora… Ejem… Si no te molesta iré con Austin… Ya sabes, el baile, mi pareja —trataba de ser amable a pesar de que la Night estaba siendo exasperante.

— ¡No! Quiero decir… ¿Te presento a tu cuñada? Oh, sé que no la conoces y ella es tan linda y… —decía y no paraba de hablar y confundir a Cher mientras la empujaba despacio hacia el lado opuesto a donde Austin bailaba con Lisa.

Ambas rubias maldecían mentalmente mientras sólo forzaban sonrisas.

—Salem, ella es Cher, tu cuñada, Keith, ya conoces a tu hermana y a tu novia, Cher, conoces a tu hermano y ella es Salem, tu cuñada y yo ya me voy ahora, ¡Pasen una buena noche!–habló muy de prisa Nía antes de dejar a esos tres juntos.

Uy, Austin las pagaría caro muy pronto.

— ¿Desde cuándo somos novios? –se preguntaron al unísono y sorprendidos bajo la mirada expectante de Cher.

* * *

— ¿Red? –le preguntó Stacy al reconocerlo llegar como todo un galán.

—Así es, preciosa –le guiñó el ojo, seductoramente.

— ¿Entonces qué esperas? ¡Sácame a bailar que no tengo pareja!

Y tal como se lo pidió, el chico le tendió la mano y en vez de recibir un gruñido ella le sonrió y aceptó de inmediato… Siendo Stacy la que casi arrastrara al presidente de la clase al centro del baile.

* * *

—Sí, skate, piruetas –decía algo molesta Cher mientras que su hermano y Salem tomaban tranquilamente refresco—. ¿Es que acaso Austin no aparecerá? –agregó exasperada.

—Quizás recordó como eras y decidió cambiarte a tiempo –le comentó Keith burlonamente. La rubia sólo lo miró de mala forma, tomó un vaso de soda y se lo dio vuelta en la cabeza—. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Qué Austin no aparezca y que no tenga cita para el baile –confesó al cruzarse de brazos.

— ¿No tienes pareja? Pensé que yo lo era –habló el McLean Jr. detrás de ella. De inmediato la chica sonrió y se giró para abrazarlo—. ¿Entonces quieres bailar?

—Vengo esperando por eso toda la noche… Tu elegante retraso me exasperó –le dijo, haciendo puchero por un instantes.

—Entonces te lo compensaré –respondió tomándola por la cintura y llevándola a la pista.

—Ese tipo no me cae –gruñó Keith, arrugando la nariz al verlos irse.

—Ni a mí…—confesó Salem al recordar los tratos que se daban… muy pocas veces.

* * *

—Chicos, ni Julie ni Mire estaban disponibles… –hablaba Singgy conforme se acercaba a Ian y a Dylan.

— ¿Mireya con quien está? –Preguntó asombrado Ian y luego notó que la chica intentaba hacer que Jesús bailase por lo menos una pieza—. Ya entendí.

— ¡Pero me encontré esto! –Siguió el del gorro y se corrió, dejando ver a una aparente chica rubia y de ojos azules… vestida como chico—. ¿No es hermosa?

Ni Dylan ni Ian sabían que decir en aquellos momentos… Sólo se quedaron mirando esperando a que el otro hablase primero.

— ¡Vamos, no sea tímidos! ¡Hablen! –animaba Singgy mientras Bou miraba al trío con una sonrisa inocente y divertida.

—Buena suerte con eso –le palmeó la espalda Dylan al irse—. Iré con Jess y con el imbécil de Kay.

—Creo que Santana me llama y sabes cómo son las chicas, a ninguna le gusta esperar –se excusó Ian, señalando a la trigueña y yendo con ella de prisa.

— ¿Y a estos que les pasa? –se preguntó el moreno intentando mantener el equilibrio un momento. Bou sólo quedó callado y jugando con los dedos.

—Estudiantes de Wawanakwa –habló Chris sobre un escenario improvisado que el Chef Hatchet había hecho. Instintivamente Austin se trató de esconder lo más posible, con un mal presentimiento—. ¿Están disfrutando la fiesta? –les preguntó a los demás y raramente estos respondieron que sí—. Como digan, tengo un aviso importante que darles…

— ¿Me darán un premio por la decoración del lugar? –Se alegraba Elmet, pasando al frente—. Aunque definitivamente la pintura negra y ese estilo gótico no fue idea mía…

—Claro que no. Quería decirles que… —respondía el director, acercándose de nuevo al micrófono pero para cuando quiso hablar alguien más lo interrumpía.

— ¿Me darán el trofeo por ser la mejor de la clase? –preguntó burlonamente Onix, haciendo reír a varios.

—No en este planeta, Rummanoff –negó al instante y con semblante malhumorado—. Como decía…

— ¿Seré el presidente del curso? –preguntó Red sólo para llamar la atención.

—No lo sé ni me interesa –replicó en el mismo tono en el que le habló a la rumana—.Quería presentarles a la estrella más grande que está presente aquí… después de mí, claro –agregaba y muchos lo abucheaban con gracia, entre ellos una de las consejeras, Blaineley—. Aguafiestas… Pero, Austin, ¿Por qué no subes aquí y les presentas al resto a tu novia…?

Y todo el ruido que había cesó al instante, hasta la música había parado estrepitosamente. La mayoría volteó a verlo.

— ¡Será todo un placer! –sonrió Cher embelesada y tomándole el brazo a Austin, el cual se negaba y ponía cualquier tipo de pretexto 'sutil'… al mismo tiempo que por el otro lado del escenario iba Lisa.

—Está perdido –negaba con la cabeza Natalie mientras observaba el panorama.

—No es necesario que lo hagas… No es tan importante después de todo y… —trataba de convencerla el chico pero ella insistía con alegría.

— ¡Esperen! –Gritó Blair… con el cabello atado pero tirado hacia delante, captando toda la atención para molestia de Red y para alivio del pelinegro—.Thiago también sale con dos chicas a la vez –avisó con picardía y las miradas se posaron en él.

— ¿Por qué lo salvó? –le preguntó por lo bajo Nía a Páris, quien sólo se encogió de hombros para disimular una mueca de molestia.

—Lo sabía –sonrió amargamente Alexa mientras caminaba hacia él, perversamente.

— ¿Así que todo lo que me dijiste era mentira? –se enfadó Miley, apartándolo de un empujón de su lado.

—Claro que no… Bueno… Tal vez un poco pero ¡tú eras la que querías venir conmigo al baile! –le respondió a la rubia que era consolada por sus amigas.

— ¡Porque pensé que Alexa estaba loca y me molestaba con eso! ¡Sólo por eso! –se defendió, haciéndole frente y logrando que el chico retrocediera un poco por inercia.

—Si lo pones así 'el malo de la película soy yo' –rió nerviosamente y retrocedió hasta llegar a la mesa del ponche.

—Cretino —. Alexa _sutilmente _le vertió todo el ponche que había para servirse sobre su cabeza mientras que Miley sólo le echó soda en la cara.

—Habían planeado todo –comentó Lilith luego de darse cuenta del hecho, ya que ambas chicas habían sido demasiado sincronizadas.

—Apesta ser Thiago, ¿no? –Comentó Cher, esperando la respuesta de Austin pero para cuando quiso notarlo el chico había desaparecido de su vista—. En fin… —se encogió de hombros.

—Ellas le hacen poco a comparación de lo que yo le haría a un chico que me hiciera eso –sonrió maliciosamente Lisa, caminando hacia sus amigos.

—Porque yo sí soy una estudiante ejemplar –dijo Onix para sí misma y con picardía a la vez que sostenía una gran cuerda. Para cuando Chris la vio ella sólo le enseñó la lengua y tironeó de la soga… haciendo que unos baldes de pintura verde viscosa le cayeran al instante.

— ¡Esa es mi señal! –Mal recordó Shade y apretó algo que era parecido a un detonador.

Se escuchó una especie de explosión en el campo en donde los chicos jugaban al soccer, y varios fueron a ver qué ocurría.

— _¡Hanabi! –_exclamó Aiko al ver los fuegos artificiales que habían acabado con cierta parte de la tribuna.

— ¿Y eso qué es? –le preguntó Dylan, enarcando una ceja y volteándola a ver por un momento.

—Fuegos artificiales en japonés –respondió con simpleza y sin apartar la vista de ellos.

—Buen trabajo –le golpeó el hombro Kay a Shade con una especie de sonrisa.

Tomás sólo abrazó a Bianca por los hombros y ella se acurrucó un poco a su pecho de vuelta, ambos mirando el cielo hasta que en cierto instante se miraron y acortaron sus distancias en un dulce beso; y Mire no pudo disimular la ternura que le daba ese par.

— ¿Quién diría que un baile si me gustó? –pensó en voz alta Lys acerándose a la cancha y sonriendo levemente al ver el juego de luces en el cielo.

—Hey, tenemos algo pendiente –le sonrió Nía a Páris cuando notó que la mayoría estaban afuera, viendo el juego de la pirotecnia.

—Claro –le correspondió el rubio mientras le tomaba la mano para entrar de nuevo al gimnasio, sin notar que dos miradas en especial estaban posadas en cada uno de ellos.

* * *

—Shade tenía razón… Los fuegos artificiales si se ven desde aquí –sonrió Riaya al ver las luces a la vez que le daba otro mordisco a su pizza.

Y por primera vez… las hermanas Monick estaban reunidas, tranquilas y no intentándose matar entre ellas...

Sí, estaban porque cuando sólo quedó un último pedazo de pizza se pusieron a competir por quien se lo quedaba.

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo!_ Seeh... No creo que haya quedado tan bien D: pero espero que les haya gustado y que no me quieran matar aunque... Si eres Thiago y estas leyendo esto tu odio y desagrado está justificado ^^U.  
Ya el siguiente es... ¡Fantasmas en el Instituto xD! Ya que las chicas jugaron a la ouija y eso :P así que si alguien quiere darme alguna info' necesaria de su OC es bienvenida C: o cualquiera que quieran, ustedes hacen la historia entretenida :D!  
Me voy yendo~, Besoss!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaw!  
¿Dejas un Review? **


End file.
